Apple C
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: The PC are super excited to start High School they just KNOW they are going to be alphas. The thing standing in their way, another Clique. Piece of cake, right? Wrong! How do you overthrow a Clique when they are exactly like you? COMPLETED BABY!
1. A New Start

**(A/N Ok, so this is Girly.X.Girl AND GLITTERxGURL and were BOTH writing this story for you! How super amazingly AWESOME is that? So, read, review, enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Front Lawn**

**September 1****st**

**8:02 AM**

Massie Block stepped out of the Range Rover, and inhaled deeply. Her first day of High School. What would have been a frightening idea to some one else, Massie was thrilled by it. It was just another school that she could take rule of.

The School Board had been building a High School that was meant for kids who went to BOCD (or, BOCD high) but they hadn't finished BOCD High in time for her to go to it, so they had sent the Pretty Committee, some of the LBRS, and the Briarwood boys to the school they sent most of their students off to. Westeria Academy. Still private, exclusive, and non-uniform. New teachers, more students to interact with, and of course, harder work, but Massie wasn't upset by the change. She thrived on it.

She had driven alone for once, the rest of the Pretty Committees parents had wanted to take their own kids to their first day of High School. Which was completely lame – hello, they were 14 and in grade nine!

Massie supposed she should be nervous about being on the top, but really, there was going to be most people from BOCD, and a few random extras who moved, got rich, or just decided to switch schools.

Massie quickly whipped out her purple iPhone. She checked the time – her friends should be there soon. She told every one to meet out side the school at 8:10, and had gotten there early. They needed to do outfit checks, and Massie wanted to make SURE that they walked in together.

The summer had been pretty uneventful. The Pretty Committee had all gone off in their different directions, much like the summer before, and Massie was yearning for her friends. She hadn't even seen Claire (who still lived in her Guesthouse. The Lyons COULD afford a house of their own, but the Blocks didn't want them to move out.)

"Massie!" She suddenly heard some one call. Massie whipped her head around to see Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera, and they were all running towards her.

Massie opened her arms for a group hug, and they all embraced each other screaming. After a few minutes, Massie felt a new pair of arms wrap around her back, and was turning around to tell some one to buzz the hell off, when she was hit by a mass of fiery red hair.

"Dylan!" Massie screeched, facing her other best friend Dylan Marvil, and the screaming, hugging, and jumping continued.

After a bit, they sat down in the grass, right beside a big tree that much resembled Massie's favourite tree at BOCD. "So, how was every one's summer?" Claire asked finally.

"Ah-mazing!" Alicia said.

"Phenomenal!" Kristen gushed.

"Awesome!" Dylan giggled.

Massie raised her eyebrows, and nodded, letting the rest of them know that she had a good summer too.

They all looked at each other, at a loss of words. But not the bad kind, the kind of loss of words that no one needed to say any thing, the silence was enough.

Suddenly, Claire snapped her head up, and asked, "Is any one nervous?"

"No", Massie said, although no one else said any thing.

Claire bit her lip and looked down. Massie wasn't quite sure if she was worried, or smiling.

"Kuh-Laire!" Massie said sharply. "You have nothing to worry about. YOU have a boyfriend."

"So do you." Claire pointed out.

Massie and Claire did, in fact, have boyfriends. Claire was still going strong with Cam (they had even met up over the summer), and Massie was dating Dempsey, much to Derrington's dismay. Of course, Massie and Derrington were still friends, but he hadn't dated any one else after Massie, and tended to get a little bit possessive.

"And Dylan, you look so hot!" Massie said, looking at her friend. Dylan had lost a lot of weight over the summer, due to the fact that she had sprouted up. She now looked like a model, complete with the red, fiery, curly hair.

Dylan smiled, and started finger combing her locks.

"And Alicia, you are Josh are still dating, right?" Massie asked Alicia, who nodded, and smiled so wide, it looked like it should have hurt. "And, you're totally going to get that modeling contract. You look hotter than Jessica Alba!" Alicia's mother had been asking around at modeling agencies, telling them that she had a 14 year old daughter who was interested in modeling. Alicia had made up a portfolio over the summer, and already had three go see booked for the next couple of months. Needless to say, she had sent out an emergency text to her friends the minute she found out.

"And Kristen…" Massie paused. Nothing about Kristen had really changed. Her parents were still poor and uptight. Her hair was the same, her face was the same (although she was totally pretty before, so it didn't really matter.) She had a crush on Griffin Hastings that had lasted all through the last bit of Grade Eight (when they were Lab Partners) through the summer, and Kristen's crush (although she hadn't seen him yet) was still going strong.

"Eh ma gawd, Kristen I forgot to tell you!" Alicia suddenly exclaimed, whacking herself in the head. "It's worth about ten gossip points."

Massie whirled her head around to face Alicia. "Ten? About Kristen? Spill!"

The girls all looked anxiously at Alicia, who cleared her throat, and said, "Kemp Hurley likes you."

"What?!" The rest of the Pretty Committee screamed at once.

"Yea, Josh told me. I wasn't ACTUALLY supposed to tell you guys, but apparently he's crazed."

"Did you even SEE him over the summer, K?" Dylan asked, whiled Claire giggled into her palm.

"Well…yea actually, I did." Kristen admitted. "I didn't think any thing of it though…we walked our dogs together in the afternoon some times. He's a big perv, but he's funny, and nice when he's not being degrading. I didn't think any thing of it."

"EH MA GAWD!" Dylan, Massie, and Alicia screamed. Claire was only laughing harder.

"But seriously, date him? Been there done that. Remember the dance in grade seven?" Kristen smiled.

"Yea, with Nina the Obscene-a!" Claire burst out laughing.

Massie giggled, but then sighed. Grade Seven had seemed like a life time away. "Ok guys, look, now after that confidence boost, I think we need to do an outfit check. Then we should probably go sign in. The grade nine assembly starts at 9:00."

"When have you ever wanted to be on time?" Alicia asked, in mock surprise.

Massie shrugged, a slight smile on her lips. "Ok, I want to see Demspey", she admitted.

"Awww!" Her friends cooed. Massie, still smiling clapped her hands together. "Ok girls. Outfit check."

Dylan stood up first, brushing invisible grass off her outfit. She spun around a few times, then stood with her hands planted on her hips, waiting for the verdict. She was wearing high-rise short grey Miss Sixty shorts (complete with suspenders) over top of a lime green spaghetti strap Splendid tank top. She was wearing chunky green Prada flip flops, and was carrying a Miss Sixty quarter-sleeve jacket that matched her shorts. Her hair was bouncy and full, and she was wearing a slim green headband, pushing back her 'non bangs'. She also had oversized Chanel sunglasses sitting on top of her head, and was carrying a matching Chanel tote.

Massie air clapped, surprised. She hadn't even looked at her friends outfits, which was strange for her. "9.8. Dylan you look SO hot!"

"Ah-greed", Claire and Kristen said, obviously shocked.

"I give you a 9.8, too." Alicia said, nodding.

Dylan smirked and sat back down on her tote, just to make sure she didn't get any grass stains.

"Me next!" Kristen said, jumping up. She too, spun around a few times, then struck a silly pose, making her friends smile. She was wearing gold Dior short shorts, with a red Juicy Couture halter top, and matching red Louis Vuitton flip-flop heels (all bought by, and sent to her by Massie, of course.) She had her hair in her signature side pony, with a tiny red flower tucked into the elastic. She was carrying an oversized Gold Dolce and Gabbana tote (one of Massie's hand-me-downs), and was holding Dolce and Gabbana gold sunglasses.

"9.7" Massie said finally. "You look good K, really, you're legs look so long!"

"9.8" Claire said, and Dylan agreed. "Yea, 9.8."

"I think I have to go with a 9.7." Alicia said. "Although I heart the fact that you're wearing all designer."

Kristen smiled, and sat down, looking pleased with herself.

"Leesh, you next?" Massie asked Alicia, who nodded, and slowly stood up. She looked like a goddess, as always. She was wearing a fitted red Ralph Lauren polo (of course) with black Gucci knee length shorts. She was wearing black Prada peep-toed pumps, and carrying a big BCBG tote bag, with big Calvin Klein sunglasses covering her eyes (and half of her face.) Her hair was in loose waves, with the front pieces pulled back and clipped with crystal covered bobby-pins.

"9.8", Claire said first.

"9.8", Dylan agreed.

"9.8", Kristen nodded after a few minutes.

"I say 9.7", Massie said, thoughtfully.

Alicia nodded, and sat down. "What could I do to get higher?" She asked Massie.

Massie bit her bottom lip. "Try putting on more gloss." She said, and Alicia whacked her zitless forehead again. "GLOSS!" I KNEW I was forgetting some thing!"

"I knew some thing was missing." Massie observed, and then pulled out a tube of Glossip Girl, and handed it to Alicia, what was considered to be a big honor.

"Claire, you next?" Massie asked, also handing Alicia a compact mirror.

Claire stood up nervously. She spun once, then landed back on her heels. It was clear that she wasn't comfortable in her outfit, although she had been the one to pick it out. She was wearing bright pink Diesel jean shorts, with a white Splendid beater, and a matching pink Diesel jean fitted vest. She was also wearing white Keds, and had a white Prada tote (another of Massie's hand-me-downs), and also had pink heart sunglasses sitting on her head. She was sporting her newly cut, and highlighted hair, and even had side bangs. She had clipped the hair behind her bangs to her head with a pink bow clip.

"Cam said he likes me in pink." Claire admitted, blushing, then sat down.

Massie laughed. "I think you look really good Claire, I like all the Diesel in there. The Keds, however…" She cocked her head to the side, and then said, "9.7."

Claire clapped, and Alicia said, "9.6. Sorry Claire, you look cute, but it's those Keds…"

"I give you a 9.8" Kristen announced loudly, and Claire shot her a thank you look.

"9.7" Dylan burped, and Alicia smacked her in the arm.

"Still the same old Dylan." Massie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Me next!" Massie shouted, and stood up, twirling a few times. She was wearing a Chip and Pepper denim mini skirt, a dark pink BCBG tank top, and light pink Marc by Marc Jacobs strappy sandals. She had her hair in cute pig-tails, tied with pink ribbons to match her shirt. Her side bangs were perfect, and she was carrying a black Dolce and Gabbana tote, with matching sunglasses that were already on her face.

"9.9", Alicia said. "You look so good!"

"9.9," Dylan and Claire agreed.

"9.9" Kristen said finally, and Massie smiled, sitting back down.

Suddenly, she wondered what time it was, and pulled out her Sidekick. "Crap guys, it's 8:47!" She exclaimed. "We have to go sign in, and I want a good seat! Besides, we need to see who all walks in, we can decide who the LBR's are. We're going to RULE the ninth grade."

"Totally!" Her friends agreed, and they all stood up, and linked arms.

"We're walking to 'When I grow up", by the Pussycat Dolls, got it? Lets start at the chorus, in three, two, one." Massie said, and they all started walking, with blank runways stares (except Claire, she was a smile on her face), and entered the big, mahogany doors of the new school. The school they'd be at for the next four years of their lives.

**(A/N All right, that's chapter one! Woot! So, please review, to let us know what you think! Thanks guys!)**


	2. The Assembly

**(A/N Well, here's the next chapter lovelies! We both want to thank you for all the super nice reviews! Hope you enjoy! Oh and remember, we don't own the Clique!****)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Lobby**

**September 1st**

**8:52**

"I can't believe we're in _high school_!" Dylan looked around the school, admiring everything.

"Um, yeah, you've said that about seven times already." Claire giggled.

"Requesting fifty-five gossip points." Alicia looked around; making sure no one was eaves dropping.

"Alicia, it's the first day here, _ever._ How can you know gossip already?" Massie glossed her already shiny lips with Caramel Apple Glossip Girl.

"I have my sources. Anyway, fifty-five points or nawt?" Alicia asked.

"I'll decide when I hear it." Massie rubbed her glossy lips together.

"Fine. Well, I heard that five girls are transferring here from Beverly Hills High."

"Pour quoi?" Massie raised one eyebrow.

"Huh?" Dylan asked.

"Why." Kristen translated.

"Be-_cause_, they got suspended from their old school." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"How?" Massie already sounded bored with it.

"I don't know. All I know, is that they're super pretty and popular. The names are…um, I think it's Millie Black, or something."

"_Millie Black?_" Massie asked. "That is way to close to _Massie Block_. I'll make her change it."

"And the other girls are…" Alicia tried to remember. "Charlie Mervin—"

"_Charlie Mervin?" _Dylan screeched. "Her mom is the talk show host from Good Morning Westchester! She is in MAJOR competition with my mom!"

"As I was saying," Alicia went on. "Felicia Red, Chloe Tiger and Krista Greggs."

"Is it just me, or do these names sound oddly familiar?" Claire asked.

Kristen was the only one to agree.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird that the names all sound like ours."

"Um, no. our names are fabulous and the real deal." Massie corrected. "Theirs are cheap knockoffs."

"Yeah!" Dylan and Alicia chorused.

"Whatevs. I just think it's weird." Kristen shrugged, just as Dempsey and Layne walked up, seeming to appear out of no where.

"Hey, Dempsey." Massie smiled ignoring Layne, who just stood there, like she belonged, until Massie snapped, "Go away!" Amd glared at her. It was her first day of high school and she would not be seen with Insane Layne.

"No. I'm here with Dempsey-Doo." Layne moved her face closer to Massie's. Her breath smelled like ketchup, her newest obsession.

"Layne, are you a diaper?" Massie cocked her head to the right and smiled sweetly.

"No." Layne rolled her eyes. Of course, Massie had new comebacks.

"Then why are you so full of crap?"

Everyone cracked up except Massie and Layne.

"Whatever. Dempsey, I'll see you at the assembly when you're done with your _girlfriend_." She said _girlfriend_ the way someone would say _dog poo_.

Layne stormed off, her yellow hair extensions flying everywhere.

"How can you stand her?" Massie asked Claire and Dempsey.

"I don't know. She's not that bad after a while." Dempsey shrugged. "I gotta go, babe." He pecked her cheek before turning around, and leaving in the same direction that Layne did.

Massie smile-sighed.

"I think I can get used to high school."

"Yeah." Alicia agreed. "But I'm nawt so sure about those new girls…"

Kristen bit her lip. "We might have finally met our match."

"_E-nuff!_" Massie slapped the ground. "We're the _Pretty Committee. _No one can stand up to us. Besides, we haven't even MET them yet. People are probably just trying to scare us."

Kristen shrugged and looked at her orange painted nails.

"Come on!" Claire said. "It's our first day, and we're not gonna fight. Can we go to the assembly now?" She looked around the now empty halls.

"Alright. Remember, we're walking to_ When I grow up_." Massie instructed, then she looked around to make sure everyone looked to die for one last time.

"Ready? Ah-five, ah-six, ah-five six sev-uhn eight!" She snapped her fingers.

The girls walked to the imaginary beat, Dylan and Alicia right beside Massie, and Kristen and Claire on their sides.

They walked into the auditorium, where a huge crowd was seated, and a man on stage.

"Excuse me," He glared at them. "But who are you?"

"Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory." Massie said.

"Well, Maysie, please take your seat."

Kristen snickered.

"It's _Massie._ Like _sassy_." Massie enunciated each word.

"Whatever your name is, SIT DOWN!"

They quickly took their seats.

"Welcome to a new year at Westeria Academy, we hope you…"

Massie tuned him out, focusing on the kids in the ninth grade section.

Derrick Harrington sat with his best friends.

_He looks cute_, Massie thought. _What? NO! He looks like a dog._

Layne sat beside Dempsey, whispering in his ear. To anyone, it could have looked like they were together. _Together _together.

Massie whipped out her purple iPhone.

**Massie: D, ignore Layne or it's over!**

**Dempsey: Why?**

**Massie: Just do it!**

**Dempsey: Fine. I'll ignore her.**

Satisfied, Massie put her phone away and listened to the principal.

"…After the assembly, please proceed to your assigned grade cafeteria for the welcome back breakfast."

Massie tuned him out once again. It was the same back at Briarwood Octavian Country Day school. Assembly full of boring, useless, stuff they didn't really need to know, and then the welcome back breakfast.

Massie used the time of being lectured to look around at her fellow classmates. There seemed to be more boys than there were girls. There were Derrick Harrington and his friends (Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, Griffin Hastings, Chris Plovert, and all of them), Dempsey and all of his friends (including some people Massie had never seen before.) There were also another group of boys who were all semi-cute, and looked popular enough. Then she saw a group of nerdy looking boys, skaters, punks, and preps. Then she scanned the girls. There were only a few groups. Her group, of course, was the only really pretty one. There was a group of nerdy looking girls, slutty looking ones, and art freaky looking ones. (Massie thought Layne and her two Gwen Steffani wannabe friends would go well with THAT group.)

When Massie was finished scanning the room, and sat back in her seat, satisfied. They were SO going to rock the ninth grade.

And then some thing was said that caught her attention.

"Some of our students will be coming tomorrow, since they're flying in from a school in Beverly Hills. So we may need to switch around some people's schedules to fit them in, but we will deal with all of that tomorrow. So, let's go get our breakfast. All eighth graders the eighth grade cafeteria is on the first floor, across from the Science Lab." The principal shouted over all of the 'Whoos'.

Slowly, the students trickled out of the auditorium, and to their cafeterias.

"Hey." Josh walked beside Alicia.

"Hi," Alicia smiled shyly. "Are you gonna sit with us?"

"Sure." Josh nodded. He looked at Massie. "Can the guys sit too?"

Massie nodded once, looking for Dempsey.

They entered the cafeteria, which was very different from the one in BOCD. There were quite a few round tables, bigger than the ones at BOCD, but the cafeteria was bigger, so there was room. The cafeteria line was long, with tons of different choices, and it curved after about twenty feet, making an 'L' shape, and then moivng down about another twenty feet. The decoration was quite modern, the walls were a pretty shade of blue, and there were a few Kiosk's, as well. Massie figured that there would be more around the school.

"Kristen, run and grab that table at the back." Massie pointed.

Kristen sprinted and claimed the table before anyone else could.

Casually, Massie walked to her table. Once seated, she looked around at the people she would be spending the next four years of her life with, reassuring herself..

They were all LBRs. Kristen had been wrong. They had _nothing _to be worried about.

**(Ok, so let's have a little contest. Fifty five gossip points to whom so ever can guess who wrote this chapter! Haha but please guys, review, you have no idea how much it makes our day! Thanks!)**


	3. The New Girls

**(A/N Here it is guys. Ok, before we start, we want to talk to you about some thing. We have lots of hits, and people keep putting this story on their favorites and alerts lists. But you don't review! Now we're not going to be petty, and threaten to not write the story if you don't review, but please, it would mean so much to us! And, plus we'll update faster if you do! Thanks guys! Enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**Room B206 – English Class**

**September 2nd**

**10:20**

Massie sighed, and handed her worksheet forward. The previous day had been _tres_ dull. All they had done all day was sign out workbooks, textbooks, and sign sheets of paper with the school rules, class rules, ect. She'd also gotten homework, which, in her opinion was the most ridiculous thing ever. It was the first day. They weren't supposed to get homework. Even though the teachers didn't call it homework, it was really just 'See what you remember' worksheets, according to them.

Massie sighed again. No one else from the Pretty Committee was in this English class. Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert were in it, though, and she was sitting in between the two, even though the desks were spaced out. Kemp was quite funny, if you overlooked the pervert factor, and Chris was just as funny, not as perverted. They wouldn't have been Massie's first choice, but they'd do. And all the other girls were looking at her with one look in their eyes. That look that Massie got every where she went. Jealousy. They wanted to BE her. Already. Yes!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a tall, skinny girl with dark hair waltzed in. Massie looked over at Chris and rolled her eyes, but he wasn't looking. He was staring at this new girl with a certain fascination in his eyes.

Their teacher cleared her throat, and said, "Every one, this is Miley Black."

"Hi Miley." The class chorused.

"Actually it's MILLIE. You know, like a Mill, with an 'e' on the end. Millie." The new girl said in a rude tone.

Massie didn't even pay her any attention, in fact, she had stopped listening after, "Miley Black." Although her name sounded slightly familiar. And way too much like hers. It wasn't until the a second before the bell rang that Massie realized who she was. She was Millie Black. One of the girls that had just flown in from Beverly Hills. And she was hot.

The bell rang, and Massie sat there stunned. She wasn't even aware that Chris was poking her in the arm, trying to snap her out of her trance. And when she finally did, she was livid. Millie exuded alpha from every pore – as an Alpha, she could tell these things.

She quickly stood up, and rushed out the door, ignoring Chris and Kemp, and the puzzled look they gave each other.

Massie caught up with Millie quickly. She was walking up to a big group of girls. Massie recognized four of the faces, they were here best friends. And they were talking, arguing, or simply just standing beside four girls that Millie seemed to know, because she was waving frantically at them. They all reacted to this, they all rushed to her side. Massie looked at them with narrowed eyes. They were all pretty, and they all exuded popular.

Massie walked over to her friends, who were glaring at the new girls. The new girls were glaring back.

It was Millie who finally broke the silence. "So, who exactly are YOU?"

"Who are YOU?" Massie snapped back without missing a beat.

Millie sighed, as if taking to Massie were painful. "I'm Millie Black, as you should know, since you just had English with me."

Massie rolled her eyes, and looked at Millie. She was pretty, with long dark brown, almost black hair, with full, blunt bangs. Her piercing eyes were blue, and she had long lashes. She was tall, skinny, and looked like a model. Then Massie scanned her outfit. She was wearing a True Religion denim mini skirt, a white wife-beater from American Apparel, and a denim blazer that matched her skirt. She was wearing mid-calf Dior black heeled boots, as well. Her hair was in loose, beachy waves, her bangs perfectly full and shiny. She was carrying a black Gucci tote in one arm, and what looked like a purple plaid make up box.

Millie must have noticed her eyeing it, because she smirked and said, "It's where I put all my school supplies. I do every thing in style."

Massie scoffed. The way that she said it was as if Massie didn't do any thing in style. Yea, right.

"This is Charlie Mervin", Millie continued, and Massie heard Dylan mutter some insult under her breath. And not just because Charlie's mom was in competition with her mom. Also because she was pretty. She had red, perfectly straight hair, complete with full side bangs, which crossed her forehead. Her big eyes were hazel, and bright, and she had a petite frame. She didn't look to be bigger than 5"2. But she sure looked like a tom-boy. She was wearing short, fleece white Hollister shorts, with a white Fox sweatshirt (with the fox logo all over it in blue, red, silver, and gold, with blue cuffs), and dark blue converse high tops. She was wearing a matching blue Splendid cami. Her red hair looked perfect, and she had a white, flat rimmed fox baseball cap (worn sideways) that matched her sweater. Charlie seemed like one of those girls that all the guys loved, both as a friend, and more. Massie prayed that she was wrong.

"This is Felicia Red, " Millie pointed at the girl beside her, assuming the beta position. Felicia was Chinese, and very pretty. She had long dark, slightly curly hair, with side bangs. Massie recognized her last name, and realized that both her parents were famous actors. There had been pages in magazines dedicated to Felicia's parents, as well as questioning if Felicia would follow in her parents footsteps. According to Us Weekly, Felicia would get an agent if she got Straight A's that school year. Massie sighed to herself, and looked at Felicia's outfit. She was wearing a mid-thigh length Ella Moss sweater-dress. It was black and red (thickly horizontally striped, and she wore a few Chanel necklaces around her neck, with matching earrings, and a matching headband. She was wearing Gucci black ballerina flats, which had black lace and tied up around her ankle. She was tall, though not quite as tall as Millie. She was carrying a stylish Louis Vuitton Alma bag. She must have caught Massie staring at it, because she smirked and said, "You like it? It's from France. They aren't even out here yet."

Millie rolled her eyes, and pointed at another girl. "This is Chloe Tiger." Chloe appeared to be very girly. She was short, although not shorter than Charlie. She had bleached blonde hair, side bangs, green eyes, and amazing high cheek bones. She didn't look mean, or jealous, or at all like the rest of her friends. She looked nice. She looked…like what Claire must have looked like to an outsider. Except smaller. And better dressed. . She was wearing a bright pink Michael Kors sleeveless dress, with darker pink Miu Miu strappy sandals with bows on the front. She was carrying a pink Prada tote, and had matching pink sunglass perched on her head. Her blonde hair was curly and fluffy, with one pink bow clip on the left side of her head. Chloe smiled, and said, "Hey guys."

"And this, is Krista Greggs." Millie finished, sounding slightly bored. Krista seemed meek, and shy. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, covered by black square Fendi glasses. She was pretty, but the way she acted made her seem like an LBR. Massie quickly scanned her outfit. She was wearing a black, pleated Calvin Klein mini skirt, over black leggings. She had a white elbow length Guess? blouse, with a black tie. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing black, Jimmy Cho kitten heels.

Massie noticed some thing else about these girls. They were all wearing matching charm bracelets. They each had different names, but the one thing she noticed was that they all had their names, attached to a large cupcake charm

"So, I take it you lot think you're the alpha's?" Millie asked.

"Actually, we KNOW we're the alphas. I'm Massie Block, this is Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Greggory." Massie pointed to her friends as she said their names.

Millie sneered. "Well, we were the alpha's at our old school."

Massie rolled her eyes. "So we were, LBR."

"Don't insult me. I know what an LBR means, I'm not retarded." Millie shot right back at Massie, leaving her speechless for half a second.

"What ever." Massie spat back. "We WILL be the alpha's you mark my words."

"Again, we'll see about that." Millie said.

"Yeah, I supposed we will." Massie snapped.

"Let the games begin." Millie said, raised an eyebrow, and turned on her heel, her friends following her like little puppies. And then the bell rang.

"What did we just get into?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea." Massie admitted honestly.

**(A/N And done! Hope you guys liked it! Review!)**


	4. We Need A Plan

**(A/N Thank you loves, for all the fabulous reviews! We love you all tons and tons. And btw, it's Girly.X.Girl here, but that doesn't mean I wrote this chapter! Remember that GLITTERGURL is just as much an author as I am! So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Café ****Table twenty three**

**September 2nd**

**12:06 PM**

Massie sat at table twenty three in the café, glaring intensely at the back of Millie's perfect head.

All of a sudden, Millie and her friends burst out laughing. Everyone turned and stared enviously. Millie turned and looked at Massie, lifting her perfectly waxed left brow. She quickly turned around, her hair falling into place. Massie felt a jolt of an unfamiliar feeling. Was it jealousy? She quickly shook the thought away. No, it couldn't be.

"Ehmagawd! Did you see it?" Dylan pointed; her muffin fell out of her hand.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Wait! Did she have—" Claire started.

"A _purple streak_?" Massie screeched.

Sure enough, there it was in all of its alpha purpleness. It looked better in Millie's black hair than it did in Massie's mocha colored hair.

Massie steamed more then an Aveda facial.

"That—"

"Don't say it!" Alicia warned. She nodded her head toward the ah-nnoying principal who watched the cafeteria like a hawk.

"Whatevs." Massie sighed.

Dempsey walked in, bringing a much needed smile to Massie's flawless face. He nodded and smiled at her, but went to sit with Layne and her friends.

"Did he just blow you off?" Kristen finally looked up from _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"No," Massie glared at her. "I'll be right back." She jumped out of her seat, and walked toward Dempsey. She took a quick peek around the café, hoping someone would be watching her. When she turned around, she walked straight in to Derrick Harrington.

"Ah!" She screamed, then fell backwards, landing on her butt. A few snickers erupted, but a full blown laugh echoed from Millie's table. What an OAF Derrington was, couldn't he do ANY THING right?

"Sorry, Massie." Derrick mumbled, extending a hand to help her up.

"S'okay." She muttered, grabbing his hand. She was sure her face was bright red. She noticed everyone was staring at her, wondering what the alpha would do next.

"Perfect landing!" The Pretty Committee stood up and clapped.

Soon, others in the café were giving her a standing ovation.

Massie smiled her famous half smile and winked at her friends.

"So, what's up?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing." Massie shrugged.

"Going to see Humpty Dempsey?" He guessed.

"Yes, I'm going to _Dempsey_."

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"Um, we are." Massie giggled.

"No, alone." He rolled his puppy dog eyes.

Massie nodded and followed him out to the hallway. Derrick leaned against a puke yellow locker.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I dated someone would you?" He scratched his neck, meaning he was nervous.

"No! Of course nawt!" Massie smiled. "I'm dating Dempsey. So who did you have in mind?" Massie got excited. She loved setting people up. "Kristen? I mean you both love soccer. Though she's a little smart for you…Dylan? No, she's dating Plovert. Kuh-laire? Although she's still hawt and heavy with Cam, so—"

"Shut up!" He smiled. "It's Millie Black. She's _hot. _So is that Charlie girl. Well, all of her friends are. Josh liked that Red girl. What's her name?"

"WHAT? You _can't _like Millie. Or any of her friends. And isn't Josh dating Alicia?" Massie was furious.

"Whatever." Derrick shrugged. "I just thought since we broke up and everything, _I could date someone_."

Massie rolled her eyes.

"This is why I dumped you." She turned on the heel of her shoe and sashayed back to her table.

"Hey, I dumped you!" Derrington called out after her.

Claire was adjusting her pink hairclip. Kristen was still reading. Dylan was trying to calculate how many calories were in her blueberry muffin.

Alicia was missing.

"Where's Alicia?" Massie sat down.

"Make out session with Josh in the janitor's closet. How many calories are in this muffin?" Dylan stared hard at it.

"One hundred and four." Kristen didn't look up from her book.

"Well, looks like I'm not eating for a week." Dylan crushed her muffin in her palm.

"Why? Dylan, you're a size two." Claire glared at her.

"Yeah, but _Charlie_ is a _zero_." Dylan glared back at her.

"Yea, but she's also a midget. Have you SEEN how short she is?" Massie snorted, putting her perfectly polished heels up on Alicia's empty chair.

"Did you see Krista's glasses?" Kristen whined, finally putting her book away.

"Yeah, well Chloe is exactly the kind of girl Cam would fall for." Claire looked down.

"Wait a second!" Massie had an idea. "_You're_ the kind of girl Cam falls for."

"And…?" Claire looked at Kristen and Dylan for backup, but they just gave her blank stares.

"And," Massie smirked. "What better way to take someone down, then knowing all of their strengths and weaknesses?"

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**North wing Janitor's closet**

**12:23 PM**

Josh was in the middle of a kiss with Alicia when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Just a second." He whispered.

"I gotta go." Josh looked sad.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"That was Derrick. He wants me to go have a Tomahawk meeting." He shrugged.

"Oh well. Maybe you can come over later?" She asked coyly.

"Maybe. Bye." He left.

Alicia noticed he left his cell.

"Joshie wait!" She called, but he was running toward the Geography classroom.

She giggled and looked through his messages.

She stopped giggling though, when she saw a message from Felicia telling him to meet him in the Geography classroom.


	5. The Perfect Plan

**(A/N Hey, see how fast we update when we get a whole bunch of nice reviews? Seriously guys, thanks for such nice feedback, we really love you all! Enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**Room C312, Geography**

**September 2****nd**

**2:43 PM**

Massie was sitting in Geography, uber bored, glaring at the back of Charlie's head. She had been texting her friends and she knew that Claire was with Felicia, Dylan was with Krista, Kristen was with Chloe, and lucky Alicia was with Millie. Geography and English were the only classes Massie had with out at least one member of the Pretty Committee in it (in fact, in French all of her friends were in her class…and unfortunately, the entire new Clique was in it too.)

Massie was doodling in her notebook. She had promised her parents that she would do well in school this year (they really hadn't been pleased with her C+ average last year) but it was hard with Geography. And it was hard when she was fighting the urge to throw some thing at the back of Charlie's head. If the teacher left for one moment, she probably would have.

The Pretty Committee had some serious issues. Not only were these new, and (Massie hated to say it) incredibly hot girls trying to take over her school, the boys also liked them. Josh had just ran off on Alicia to meet with Felicia.

Massie's iPhone vibrated and she whipped it out, hiding it under the desk, and read the message. Her friends had been having a conversation, and had just forwarded it to her.

**CLAIRE: U GUYS! WHAT IF I LOSE CAM?**

**ALICIA: I THINK IVE ALREADY LOST JOSH!**

**KRISTEN: WUT IF THEY BECOME THE NEW ALPHAS?**

Massie fumed.

**MASSIE: THERE IS NO WAY WERE GUNNA LET THAT HAPPEN OK! WERE GUNNA GET BACK THE GUYS! WE ARE GUNNA RULE THIS SCHOOL!**

There was a few minutes pause, and then Massie's phone vibrated once more.

**DYLAN: SHES RIGHT. I MEAN, WOULD PEOPLE REALLY RESPECT US AS ALPHAS IF WE DIDN'T WIN IT WITH A FIGHT? IF WE JUST WALKED IN, AND WERE ALPHAS? YEA DON'T THINK SO.**

Massie smiled to herself, then thumbed one, quick last message.

**MASSIE: MEETING AFTER SCHOOL AT MY HOUSE. WE NEED A PLAN.**

**ALICIA: DONE.**

**KRISTEN: DONE**

**CLAIRE: SO DONE!**

**DYLAN: AND DONE!**

"Ok guys, here's what's up." Massie and her friends were sitting in the Spa, wearing cute bathing suits, matching fluffy 'Pretty Committee Robes', and were sprawled out on lawn chairs. They just had mani's and pedi's, and Massie had one of her maid's drag out a big white board for her to drawn on. She was holding a purple marker in one hand, a virgin daiquiri in the other, and a smug smile was on her face.

"These new girls are ah-bviously trying to take our rightful place as alphas." Massie started, looking intently around the room.

"That is so the opposite of ah-mazing." Alicia sighed, sipping a virgin Cosmopolitan.

"Ah-greed." The rest of the group chorused softly.

Massie cleared her throat, then continued. "Ok, look you guys, we can't let this happen! Although, as Dylan pointed out earlier, it will be good for the LBR's to see what we can do, you know, prove that we have what it takes to be the alphas."

"Yeah, but, here's my concern, though", Kristen said thoughtfully, looking up from her Sudoku puzzle book, and biting on the end of her pen. "If they are exactly like us, won't they come up with good plot's and stuff too?"

"Which is why we need to be the best of the best." Massie said, putting her drink down. "Look guys, not only do we need to come up with ah-mazing plans to overthrow these LBR's, we need to be the best. Have the best clothes, the best shoes, the best hair…we need to dominate."

"This sounds like so much work." Claire grumbled quietly to herself.

Massie turned on her in a fit of rage. "Kuh-Laire!" She all but screamed. "Do we really want to spend the next", she silently counted on her fingers, "four years of our lives as LBR's? Because, if you're answer is yes, then you might as well just leave."

"So, we're not going down without a fight?" Alicia sounded excited, happy even. This was her type of thing.

"No, we're not going down at all." Massie insisted, then popped the lid off of her marker, and glared at her friends. "Ok you guys. We need a plan. A big one to start off the school year."

"Is it going to be sabotage of the school? The new girls? Or just, some thing big to start out with?" Alicia asked. You could see the wheels in her head turning.

Massie chewed on the inside of her lip, wondering which would be better. "Well, I think we should just start out with some thing big. But I think we should torture the new girls any way we can."

Dylan giggled. "This is so going to be fun."

"Yea, totally." Alicia smirked.

Kristenn seemed indifferent, and Claire seemed nervous, sitting in her chair, biting her nails, and rocking back and forth.

The five friends put their heads together and started to brainstorm.

By the time they were done, the big white board was filled with ideas.

"Some of those seem really hard." Claire noted. Even Kristen had gotten into it, putting down her puzzle book, but not Claire. She always had to be the pessimist. And Massie wasn't in the mood to deal.

But she didn't have to answer. Dylan did it for her. "Claire, remember last year, when we re-decorated the overflow trailers? And made every one want to be us again? I mean, hello, we can do any thing, and people already want to BE us!"

Alicia giggled. "I heard two tenth grade LBR's talking about us. They were saying how they wished they were us. No joke, those exact same words."

"I keep hearing people calling us sluts and whores." Claire said, looking any where but her friends.

Massie could hear her friends rolling their eyes. "Kuh-Laire, that means that they are jealous. Jesus Christ! What's gotten into you?"

Claire finally looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I just don't want to lose Cam! I mean, we're doing so well – and now these new girls come – and – and – and…"

Massie suddenly understood. Claire was scared. She didn't want to lose Cam, and apparently she didn't want to be an LBR again. Massie didn't know what it was like, but if Millie and her friends were the alphas, she would bet her entire shoe collection that it would be bad.

"Claire, it's ok. We're going to win this thing! I promise!" Kristen reassured her with a confidence Massie didn't know that she had.

"Wait, K…you have an idea?" Alicia suddenly snapped at Kristen.

Kristen tucked her hair behind her ears, crossed her legs on her chair, and grinned at the group. "I have an idea."

**(A/N And done! We have big plans for the next few chapters, I'd be excited if I were you! Please review and tell us what you think, we love to hear from you! I just keep passing along all the nice comments to Maggie (Glitter Gurl.) Thanks loves!)**

* * *


	6. War

**(A/N Happy Early Halloween, guys! Here's you're treat. Ok, so this ones a little short, but the next one's going to be good. And the one after that Ah-mazing. I'd be excited, if I were you. Thanks for all you're lovely reviews, we heart you all!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Spa**

**September 2nd**

**4:52 PM**

"What is it?" Dylan's emerald eyes flickered.

"A party," Kristen stated simply.

"Um, been there, done that." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Kristen smiled. "But have we done one on a boat?"

Alicia turned to Massie.

"Massie, you've gotta admit, Kris has a point. I mean, a boat is sooo romantic…." She trailed off.

"Yea, besides, if we have the first party of the year, we'll really set the social standards." Kristen said, smiling.

"Hmmm…we could have each clique divided. And Millie's friends…would she be invited?" Claire asked, hoping Massie would say no. She didn't want Chloe there to mess things up between her and Cam.

"Of course. If we're showing them who's on top, they'd better be there." Massie half smiled. "Ok, guest list."

"_Everyone," _Dylan said. "All of Westeria Academy. Ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade."

Massie was warming up to the idea of inviting the rest of the school. She thought as her friends chattered on.

"So, what kind of boat are we getting?" Dylan suddenly asked.

"I say, since we're inviting everyone, a cruise ship. Daddy has a friend who owns one, so we could probably use his." Massie wrote 'cruise ship' down on white board. She smiled genuinely for the first time since Millie had transferred to the school.

* * *

The PC was sitting at their table in the back of the cafe, waiting for the boys to join them.

"There they are!" Claire smiled when she saw Cam. His blue and green eyes sparkled.

"Leesh, you should go now," Massie handed her a piece of paper.

"Where?" Claire asked.

"She's going to talk to the person who does the announcements. Leesh is trying to steal his job, and he needs to read out the announcement about our party." Dylan answered.

"Dyl, you have to eat something for lunch! Just because Charlie's a size zero doesn't mean you're not pretty." Claire smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Kuh-laire. Just when I was forgetting what size Charlie was, you _had _to remind me," Dylan glared at her.

"Good afternoon, Westeria Academy. Before we start the Noon Announcements, I'm handing the mic over to freshman, Alicia Rivera so she can make her announcement." the tenth grader said.

"_Hey, Westeria Academy, it's Alicia. If you didn't know already, the Massie Block is having a party!"_ she waited for the cheering and hollering to die down._ "It's on a boat,"_ another pause. _"And this Saturday. All grades are invited! Yes, even_ you_, Millie."_ She paused for laughter this time. The student population wasn't blind, they knew what was going on with Millie and Massie._ "Any questions, ask Massie Block. This has been Alicia Rivera, saying I heart you!"_

Massie turned and smirked at Millie, who was blushing.

"She's blushing, that means she's embarrassed." Massie pointed out.

"Um, Massie…that's not why she's blushing," Dylan said. "She's blushing because _Derrick Harrington_ just asked her out."

"WHAT?" Massie screeched. "I specifically told him _not _to date Millie. She's…awful! She's ugly, and her hair is dyed. Come on, no one has hair _that _black!"

"Um, I do." Alicia glared at Massie, slumping down in her chair. "Mine's real."

"Well, you're Latina, so that makes sense. Anyway—"

She was cut off by Millie and her clique standing in front of the table.

"Maysie, it was _so _sweet of you to invite us to your party." Millie feigned sweet.

"No problem, Miley." Massie smiled sweetly.

"We just wanted to say thanks, and to give you this." Charlie dumped a bottle of chocolate milk on Massie's glossy hair.

"AH!" She screamed.

Millie and her clique walked away, giggling and slapping high fives. Massie noticed that every one was staring longingly at them, as if they wished they WERE them. And she noticed all the boys had eyes for Charlie. Charlie looked like she should be a boy, and Massie knew that she was friends with most of the grade nine, ten, and eleventh grade boys. Already.

"War," Massie muttered.

"Done," Dylan said.

"Done." Alicia smiled.

"And done."

**(A/N Mwahahahaha. So it begins. The war of the cliques. Maybe that's what this story should have been called. LOL Any ways, please review, and we'll update A.S.A.P! Also, if you have any ideas, let us know, we're always open to them! Tell us how we can improve!)**


	7. The New Clique

**(A/N Ok loves! Who is excited for the Clique Movie!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!! I think it would have been so much fun to be in it, but I guess I'll have to settle for watching it. *Sigh* Only 13 more days! Eeee! So I assume we've all seen the new trailer, right? If not go to the Clique , you'll find it there under gallery. Its super exciting! So after you read this, AND REVIEW, go watch it! Now heres the chapter, enjoy!) **

**The Black Estate, Westchester**

**Millie's Bedroom  
**

**Wednesday ,September 3r****d**

**4:33 PM**

Millie sighed, kicking off her suede heeled boots, and putting her feet on the chair in front of her. She and her best friends, Felicia, Charlie, Krista, and Chloe were in her bedroom, talking about the first few days they'd had at their new school.

"All the boys are really nice." Charlie was saying. She was sitting in a big white fluffy chair, with her legs wide open, and a blue hat perched sideways on her head. She was always wearing a hat. And she was SUCH a tom boy, it made Millie nauseous at times, but she always fit in with the boys. Mostly because they thought she was hot. But her personality, too. Guys liked how chill and cool she was around them. "I cannot believe Derrick asked you out!" Charlie exclaimed, to Millie.

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOU SAID YES!" Chloe and Krista both burst out laughing.

Millie rolled her eyes, and brushed away the thought with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. "What ever, he was Maysie's ex. I figured it would piss her off a bit."

"They are such bitches." Felicia muttered to herself, scrolling through her text messages.

Millie smiled as the rest of her friends smiled and nodded. She hadn't expected any one standing in the way of her and her rightful spot as Queen Bee. She and her friends had moved around the states their entire lives. Their parents all were best friends; and their jobs required them to move around a lot. They'd never had any one stand in their way of ruling the school, but Millie knew that they could win.

"We are so going to take them down. Don't even worry about it." Charlie rolled her eyes, and opened a bottle of blue nail polish, and got to work painting her toenails. Charlie was always the bitch. Millie loved it.

Chloe was silent, though. She was always the nice one. She was the only one who had a conscience. And of course, Krista didn't talk much. She was an LBR, but their parents were all friends, so Krista was automatically in. She didn't like to do be mean, but she didn't have as much status as Chloe, and never went against Millie. Or Charlie, for that matter.

"So, you and Josh, eh?" Chloe said, changing the subject, and nudging Felicia. Felicia rolled her eyes. "God, he was SUCH a freeze. I mean, I know he thinks I'm hot. Like, who doesn't. But he wouldn't even give me a hug."

"Maybe he was embarrassed?" Krista piped in.

"I bet he's still loyal to Alicia." Charlie's tone was dripping with disgust.

"What ever, if any one can change that, you can", Krista reassured her.

"Ok, you know what else we have to talk about? Massie's party!" Chloe exclaimed.

Millie sighed, and rolled her eyes. She was hoping no one would bring that up. "Gawd, why? That was humiliating." Millie was never afraid to tell her friends when she was sad or embarrassed. They were her best friends; she knew they had her back.

"So, are we going?" Krista asked, pushing her glasses up her nose, and subtly pulling a book out of her backpack. She was already getting bored with the conversation.

"Krista, you've read that book twenty times!" Chloe exclaimed, ripping To Kill a Mockingbird from her friend's hands, and tossing it on Millie's desk. "We have most important issues, here!"

"I say we go." Felicia said. She was still texting God only knew.

"I say we avoid it." Millie said, crossing her arms, and fluffing up her hair. "We can't give into temptation."

"Yea, but it's the first party of the year. You know how those always set the social standards!" Felicia argued.

"Yea, with this one party Maysie and her band of losers could become the alphas!" Charlie said, standing up and stretching.

Millie flinched. She hated the word alpha. It reminded her of wolves. But, then, she guessed it was accurate, since wolves would fight to the death to appoint the alpha females and males.

""I think we should go." Chloe added.

"Yea, me too." Krista agreed. "Besides, we can see what they do, and when we throw a party, we can top it."

"Yea, and it's on Saturday. That's like…three days from now. We don't actually have to R.S.V.P, you know. We're just as good as they are." Felicia added.

"Or…" A mischievous grin flashed on Charlie's face. Millie knew what she was thinking in an instant. Charlie was diabolical. And Charlie and Millie together…they could probably take over the world.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Charlie asked out loud, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, we're not physic." Felicia sighed, finally putting her phone away.

"Complete, and utter sabotage?" Millie asked, a grin forming on her face to match her tiny red headed friends.

"You got it bitch. We think the same. I'm glad, it saves my breath." Charlie winked.

"It really does skank." Millie laughed with her friend. Some people may have thought they were truly mean, but they were just kidding. It was the way that she and her friends were.

"So, honestly, do you think we can do it?" Krista asked.

"Do what?" Millie snapped.

"Overthrow these girls. I mean…they are really popular. And pretty." Krista said sheepishly.

"Yea, I do think we can, since we're prettier. And I bet we have better personalities." Millie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We have what it takes to be the Queen Bee's!" Chloe said confidently.

"Definitely!" Felicia added.

"But I need to know you're all committed. Are you?" Millie asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Of course!" Felicia said, putting her skinny, charm braceleted wrist out.

The rest of the girls did the same, smiling at each other.

"So, I want to hear Charlie's plan now." Millie said, turning her attention to her friend, who grumbled, and said, "God, it's about time."

And with that, the five friends put their heads together, and much like Massie, and the Pretty Committee, started to brainstorm ways to become the 'Queen Bee's.

"Those poor girls." Chloe commented, shaking her head. "They won't even know what's hit them.

**(A/N Well, there's a little bit of insight into the fabulous new Clique. We hope you guys enjoyed! I'd be super excited for the next chapter, because it's written by BOTH ME AND MAGGIE! AT THE SAME TIME! Well...practically. So, if you want us to update quick, please review! Thanks guys!)**


	8. Why Are We Going?

**(A/N Ok guys, so you are pretty lucky, because this chapter was written by BOTH me and Maggie. AT THE SAME TIME! Well, not really, we sent it back and forth to each other. It was also 17 pages on word, which is a REALLY big accomplishment for us, but we figured it could get long and tedious for you, so we decided to split it into two chapters. But we'll post the second one really soon. Thanks so much for all the kind words of encouragement, my loves. Enjoy, this one's for you!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The iPad, Massie's Room**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**9:27 PM**

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and Alicia were sitting in a circle on Massie's floor, sitting on pink puffy sleeping bags, crystal bowls of snacks, candy, and chocolate between them.

It was Massie's Friday Night Sleepover…the day before their big party. Every one thought they were genius for throwing a party. On a cruise ship, no less. First party of the year, really setting the social bar. And every one knew they would set it high.

No one knew how Millie would retaliate.

"So, girlies, we're going to the mall to pick out our last minute accessories, oui?" Massie asked casually, turning around onto her back, so she could stare at the ceiling.

"But of course", Alicia mimicked her tone, rolling onto her back as well.

Of course they had already gotten their dresses (why would they wait so long), but Massie still needed to find the perfect shoes, and, she wanted some other accessories to go with it.

"I bet I'll knock the pants right off of Charlie with MY dress." Dylan smugly popped a handful of candy corn into her mouth.

"Seriously. That girl wears nothing but shorts and baseball caps. I don't see why most guys like her." Alicia said.

Massie's iPhone beeped, and she sighed. "Hey, Claire, you're closest. Toss me my phone."

Claire quietly got up, and passed Massie her phone.

"Oh, I got a text from Jakkob", Massie squealed. "Perf, he scheduled me in right before we go to the mall tomorrow."

"Do you know what you're doing with you're hair?" Kristen asked.

"No, but I know it'll be some thing ah-mazing!" Massie replied, lying back down.

Of course it would be. First party of the year, she had to look stunning. They all did, in fact, which was why she and Alicia had bought Kristen and Claire knew outfits. Massie tried to book them appointments with Jakkob as well, but they had refused.

"I'm really excited, you guys." Claire said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too." Kristen and Dylan agreed.

Massie was excited, as well as nervous. The whole school would be there. So that meant every one who mattered. And of course they'd been planning all week, and had even given a few professional party planners a call. It was going to be truly ah-mazing.

Massie just hoped that Millie wouldn't try to screw any thing up.

* * *

On the way to Jakkob's Hair Salon the next morning, Massie texted the Pretty Committee. It was some thing had been bothering her since Wednesday, but she couldn't bring herself to say any thing when she was actually with her friends.

**Massie: Derrick doesn't actually like Millie, right?**

**Dylan: Um…**

**Massie: RIGHT????**

**Alicia: Right, I mean, who would? You're WAY prettier…**

**Claire: Exactly. Mass, K told me that she couldn't make it to the mall.**

**Massie: Why??!!**

**Claire: Don't know. Go see her; she had some gossip about Millie's past.**

**Massie: BYE! Gotta go find Kristen.**

"Isaac," Massie called sweetly. "Could you please take me to Kristen's house first?"

"Fine. But you have to call Jakkob." Isaac rolled his brown eyes.

Massie nodded, dialing Jakkob's salon number.

"'Ello?" Jakkob's French accent answered the phone. "Jahkkob's 'Air Salon."

"Jakkob, its Massie Block. I'll be late for my appointment."

"But Miss Block, if you're late for the appointment, you'd be late for your party!" Jakkob

exclaimed.

"This is important. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes. Besides, I'll be fashionably late."

Massie hung up her iPhone.

"We're here," Isaac nodded at her.

Massie hopped out, and speed walked toward Kristen's front door. Without knocking, she walked right in. Kristen sat in the study reading, with little Fendi glasses perched on her perfect ski slope nose.

"Kristen, you got glasses?!?" Massie was shocked.

"Um, only for reading!" Kristen jumped up, a red flush appearing in her cheeks.

"Whatevs, I heard you have Millie news." Massie brushed it off with out giving it any thought. She had more important issues to deal with.

"Yeah, well apparently back in Beverly Hills, her clique tormented these losers, but now they're super HARTs. And I thought you might wanna give them a call. It's always nice to see an old friend." Kristen smirked. She waved a piece of paper in front of Massie's eyes.

"Gimme!" She squealed. This was almost _too _perfect. Kristen had found out the phone number.

"But look at the names," Kristen put her glasses back on. "These make me look smart, don't you think?"

"Um, you _are _smart. Why else would I copy off of your tests?" Massie was silent for a minute. "I think you want to look more like Krista."

When Kristen didn't answer, Massie exhaled sharply through her nose. "Look, you're way prettier than Krista! Apparently she's a complete LBR and is only friends with Millie because their parents are friends. You're our friend because we love you!"

Kristen smiled, and Massie looked down at the names. "Darren Harrengtin, Cap Sharker, Jon Hotes, Kent Halley and Christopher Plavart. So?"

"You didn't see it when we first met Millie, and now you don't see it with these guys?" Kristen asked.

"See what?"

"The names! They're exactly like our soccer boys! Think about it, we're from the East coast, they're from the West coast, you have a pug, Millie has a poodle; and you're both alpha's of fabulous cliques, Dylan's mom has a talk show, Charlie's mom has a talk show, Alicia is going into modeling, Felicia's going into acting, I'm smart, Krista is smart, Claire is sweet and Chloe is sweet. THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Kristen, you're not making sense. I understand you're nervous about seeing Kemp tonight but—"

"Massie," Kristen sighed. "Just go. You make my head hurt." Then she paused. "Besides, you KNOW I like Griffin, but Kemp won't leave me alone!"

Massie left Kristen's house laughing. She realized she still had the paper in her hands, so she grabbed her iPhone and waited for Isaac. She dialed and waited…and waited.

"Hello?" A male voice picked up.

"Hi, is uh Darren Harrengtin there please?"

"Um yeah, hold on." Massie heard footsteps in the background.

"Yo," Someone answered.

"Darren?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Massie Block. I—"

"_Massie Block? _That sounds like this girl who used to go to my school, her name was Millie Black."

"Whatevs. This is important and would go so much faster if you'd shut up."

"Fine," he said.

"My name is Massie, and your little friend Millie just transferred to my school in New

York. It's Westeria Academy. She is ruining high school for me. I need you and your friends to come out to New York. Please?"

"Wait, what? Ok, so Millie is in West Chester, I heard her talking about it. She's screwing up high school for you. You want me and my friends to come to West Chester and do what?"

"One, its _Westchester, _not _West Chester. _Two, you just repeated like everything I said. And three, I need you just... to ruin high school for her. Oh, and if you could get Derrick Harrington to dump her, I would love you."

"Is Derrick someone you love?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wait—NO! Ew, I just want him to dump her because…she's ugly!"

"Okay, well I need to talk it over with the guys. I'll keep your number to call you back when we decide."

Massie hung up.

"Great, now if he can convince Derrick to dump Millie, everything would be perfect."

Isaac pulled up and held the door open for her.

Massie sighed and got in. this party had _better _be perfect.

* * *

Massie sipped her decaf latté and leaned back in her seat. It had been a long day, getting her hair done, shopping, but she had just dropped her friends off at their houses, and was off to hers to dress for the party, which started in less than two hours.

She was excited, but at the same time nervous. She had told the rest of the Pretty Committee what had happened with Kristen, and they were pretty excited.

"New boys!" Dylan had squealed.

"I thought you liked Chris." Alicia had snapped at her.

"Yeah, LIKED." Dylan had stuck her tongue out at Alicia.

Massie sighed. Thinking of her friends gave her a headache, at times. Especially the conversation they had just had.

"You know guys, I'm kind of thinking about dumping Dempsey." Massie had said, causing all of her friends to gasp, and Dylan to dump her Green Tea Frappacino in her lap.

"What?" They had all squealed.

"Yea, I know." Massie hadn't really given them a reason. But she knew why. Dempsey never spent time with her, was always ditching her for Layne, and, well, he just wasn't HART enough for her to rule the school with.

Alicia had asked her how she was going to rule the school with out a boyfriend, but Massie secretly felt that any boyfriend was better than Dempsey.

And maybe, just maybe if the boys from L.A flew out, Massie could date one of them, and really piss Millie off. Just maybe.

It was all a game. And Massie desperately needed to win.

* * *

"Why are we going to Massie's party after she publicly humiliated you?" Chloe asked Millie.

"Because," A malicious smile spread across her flawless face. "Charlie and I came up with a plan."

"You're going to let us in on it, right?" Felicia hated being on the outside of an inside joke if it involved Millie.

"Maybe," Millie said in a singsong voice. "CHARLIE!" She banged on her bathroom door. "Open up!!!! You have to come out sooner or later!"

"I choose LATER!" Charlie's muffled voice came through the door. "I don't wear this type of stuff! I sit with my legs OPEN god damnit!"

"Don't make me barge this door down!"

"I look stupid! Why do you guys make me wear dresses?"

"It's a skirt, you idiot." Millie tried turning the doorknob, and surprisingly it opened.

"Try locking the door next time," She rolled her eyes. In front of her stood Charlie, looking more gorgeous than ever.

"Charlie, you look...hot!" Felicia said, and every one else nodded in silent agreement.

"Ok, last minute make up applications and touch ups." Millie said after a few minutes of silence, and every one broke off to find a different mirror.

In fifteen minutes, the girls were done and waiting in the Black limo.

"What's the plan?" Krista asked.

Millie and Charlie looked at each other.

Charlie leaned in, and whispered some thing to Krista, who gasped, whispered it to Chloe, who looked torn between laughing, and shock, who whispered it to Felicia, who looked like Christmas was coming early.

"This should be fun."

**(A/N Muahahahahah! You know you love us! Now leave us some love – we're dying to know what you think.)**


	9. The Party

**(A/N So, here's the next half. It's a bit longer, but it's totally drama filled, I bet you'll all heart it. We updated A.S.A.P because of all the super nice comments we got (thank you!)**

** I was wondering, though, ****Would you guys put up with all Massie's abuse, just to be popular? DO you have a friend like Massie? Let us know in a review. **

**Oh, BTW We don't own any thing, all these fabulous characters/places were made up by Lisi Harrison. The only things we do own are the new kids and fabulous shoes.**

**Now here's the chapter. Enjoy!)**

**The Bay Harbor, Westchester**

**A Timberline Cruise Ship**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**6:43 PM**

Massie smiled, and took a sip of her virgin Cosmopolitan. She was taking a breather, leaning against one of the five 'bars' on the cruise ship. Her party was every thing she had hoped it would be, and more.

It looked ah-mazing, to start off. It was a four level cruise ship, decorated to perfection, with lights, and candles; very elegant and classy, with other decorations thrown in for fun, things that said "I'm in High School and loving it."

The music playing was all the latest hits, a mixture of up beat songs, and slow, melodic ones.

The party had only been officially on for 43 and a half minutes, and already more than half the school was there. And Massie and the Pretty Committee were all out individually, flirting and mixing and socializing and schmoozing. Every thing was perfect.

And Millie and her clique weren't there yet.

"Hey Mass!" A breathless Kristen said, almost running up to Massie. "Can I have a bottle of water, please?" She asked the cute, 25 year old blonde bartender, who smiled, winked, and handed her a bottle of Evian.

"Perfect, thank you." Kristen winked back, and then turned to Massie.

"Woah, back up, where did this confident Kristen come from?" Massie asked.

"Oh you know." Kristen said coyly. "Kemp really likes me, and I've been talking to Griffin for like, the past ten minutes!" She squealed.

"This party is so amazing!" Said a voice in Massie's ear. It was Alicia, of course.

Massie smiled smugly. "I know!" She said, unable to control the excitement in her voice. She was proud. Maybe they'd even one up Millie. "You guys are doing really good with the mingling thing."

"Oh, I'm just pretending I'm running for president." Kristen said, stuffing a cocktail shrimp into her mouth. "Yea, I'm this close to kissing a baby."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Well, keep it up. And keep a look out for Millie, I want to know when she gets here."

"Uh, guys." Claire and Dylan ran up to Massie, Alicia, and Kristen. "Millie's here."

"Well, that didn't take long." Kristen commented.

And there they were. Standing in the middle of the dance floor on the top deck, looking around as if they owned the place.

"Eh…" Massie started.

"Ma!" Kristen and Claire gasped.

"Frigging!" Dylan screamed.

"GAWD!" Alicia finished angrily.

The group walked up to Millie and her friends. "What are you DOING?" Massie asked, steaming.

"We're at you're party. We DID have an invitation, you know." Felicia answered lazily.

"Well, WHAT are you WEARING?" Alicia snapped at her.

Millie smirked, and looked down at her outfit, then at Massie's. "Well, I see you do have some fashion sense, after all."

Massie grit her teeth, studying Millie's outfit. Massie thought she had looked perfect in a black Gucci halter dress, with a v-neck. The dress was above the knee, and it got tight around her legs, the fabric folding over. She was wearing two purple bow hair clips on either side of her head, her hair in ringlets, falling perfectly to the small of her back. Her Prada heels were purple, with matching bows on the top. She was carrying a purple Fendi clutch.

Apparently Millie really thought the way that she did, because she was wearing the exact same dress, with red bow clips, the exact same shoes, only in red. The only place they differed was their hair, Millie's was perfectly straight, her blunt bangs falling straight across her forehead. She was carrying a red Dolce and Gabbana clutch, different from Massie's.

"I can't believe you!" Alicia was gasping at Felicia. Of course, Alicia was super trendy in a simple, strapless red Versace dress, with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, as well as Jimmy Choo simple black heels. She had a tiny black Chanel clutch, as well.

"It's not like I planned this!" Felicia shot back at her. Felicia was wearing a Gucci dress the same shade as Alicia's, although it was a halter dress, and swirled out under the chest. She was wearing daring black Chanel strappy sandals, and had the same little clutch as Alicia.

"You probably did, you stupid copy cats!" Dylan said, glaring at Charlie. Dylan had decided to go with a tight fitting, high waisted black Miss Sixty skirt, with thick straps, over a green Splendid tank top. She had green Jimmy Choo heeled ankle boots, and a thin green Dolce and Gabbana clutch. She was wearing large, hoop earrings, and her hair was in her natural curls, glossed to perfection, with a delicate green headband sitting in between them.

"Don't even." Charlie snapped back, glaring daggers right back at Dylan. She was wearing a black Miss Sixty high waisted skirt, the same as Dylan's without the straps. She had on a green tank top as well, and was carrying a green Juicy clutch, different from Dylan's. And of course, she was wearing a green cap on top of her straight red hair, her long sidebangs perfect across her forehead, and to top it all off, she was wearing green peep toed Prada pumps. The change in outfit (except for her hat) made her look more gorgeous than ever.

"I uh…think we have the same shoes", Krista said to a glaring Kristen.

Of course, Kristen was wearing a Chanel dress bought by Massie. It was light pink, strapless, and knee length. Kristen had long white earrings, her blonde hair curly, and swept up in an elegant up do. She was wearing white Prada strappy sandals, and was carrying a white Dolce and Gabbana clutch.

Of course, Krista was wearing a pale yellow Pucci dress with spaghetti straps, had her signature Fendi glasses on, and her hair was half up, half down. She was wearing the same shoes, and had the same bag as Kristen.

"Yea, aren't YOU observant." Kristen all but snarled.

Claire and Chloe were looking at each other, and it seemed as if they didn't want to say any thing bad to each other, but were to wary to say some thing good.

Claire was wearing a light blue Ella Moss T-Shirt dress, with a bow on the slight scoop neck, going down to about six or seven inches above her knee. She was wearing white Keds (of course), and carrying a white Fendi clutch (forced upon her by Massie.) Her hair was perfectly straightened, and she had a white thin headband in her hair, with a big bow attached.

Chloe was a little bit different. She was wearing a ruffly fuchsia Marc Jacobs dress with spaghetti straps. It was straight until the waist, where it was separated by a bow, and then went ruffly. She had on white Jimmy Choo strappy sandals, and was carrying the same Fendi clutch as Claire. Her hair was curly, and in two low pigtails.

"You need to go change." Massie was glowering at Millie. If it had been any one else, they would have been running in the opposite direction.

"Maybe YOU should go change." Millie retorted.

"It's OUR party!" Alicia came to Massie's aid, even though Massie didn't really need it.

"Exactly, be, like, kind to you're guest's!" Felicia cut in.

"Well, we're not changing." Dylan crossed her arms.

"Neither are we." Charlie gave her a smug, 'so there' look.

"Fine!" Massie and Millie snapped at the same time. The girls all turned on their heels, and stormed away from each other.

And then Massie saw some thing else that would ruin her night. Dempsey. With Layne. They were sitting extremely close together, talking and laughing, as if they were a couple.

"Oh no, I'm not going to take this any more!" Massie said to her friends. "Go mingle, visit! Before Millie can win their hearts!"

Massie stormed over to her boyfriend. Why hadn't he even come to say hello? How long had he been there?

"Dempsey. WHY did you come with LAYNE?" Massie asked, huffing, once she got over to them.

"Woah, chill out." Layne said, and Massie had to take three deep breaths before she could speak again.

"Dempsey. I'm sorry, this isn't going to work. It's over." Massie snapped at him, turned on her heel, then walked away, leaving him completely speechless.

Massie couldn't believe she had done that. Why had she done that? Well, one, he was a total LBR and best friends with _Layne. _And, two, maybe she sorta kinda possibly missed Derrick.

"Stupid party," She mumbled. Millie and her friends were wearing the same outfits as the PC, and she was boyfriend less.

Dylan came running up to her. "Okay, if you have any feelings left for Derrick, don't go into the closet," she panted.

"Thanks, Dylan. Now I have a pretty good idea what's happening between him and Miley."

Dylan shrugged and danced toward Chris.

Massie couldn't wait for the new boys to come. She sighed, and walked toward Kemp. Technically, Kristen didn't like him, and it could make Derrick jealous. She started dancing with him, until Derrick and Millie walked down the stairs. His smile was one Massie had never seen on him. He had moved on…So why couldn't she?

* * *

"So guess what?" Charlie asked. She was sitting with the soccer guys and her friends.

"What?" Chris asked, trying very hard not to stare at her chest.

"We're putting laxatives in the punch!" She and her friends cracked up.

"You didn't, yet did you?" Josh had a panicked look on his face and looked down at his cup of punch.

"Don't worry," Felicia smiled seductively. "We wanted to tell you guys first." She added a coy wink.

"Sweet! This is so going to make Block freak out!" Derrick high fived Charlie.

"You mean Massie," Millie had heard that Derrick had called Massie 'Block' when they were dating.

"Oh, uh yeah. Massie," he smiled.

"So, when does this all take place?" Kemp asked.

"Now," Millie and Charlie said at the same time.

Derrick, Millie, Charlie, Chris, Chloe, Cam, Kemp and Krista stood up, and walked down the stairs. Josh was about to stand too, but Felicia grabbed his wrist.

"Josh," She whispered.

"Felicia, look. I told you I liked Alicia, not you." Josh tried shaking her hand off oh his wrist.

"I know it's just…" She mustered up all the fake tears she could get. She was an aspiring actress, after all. "My family is going through a really rough time." She lied and let one tear slip from her dark eyes. "And…and…I just need someone to talk to!" Felicia burst into fake sobs. "I can't tell my friends because they all have the perfect lives and families!"

"Oh…" Josh said. "I'm sorry Felicia, I didn't know. I'll stay. You can talk to me."

"Can we go somewhere quieter? I hate having people cry." She sniffed.

"Sure, there's a bedroom upstairs somewhere." Josh led her up a flight of stairs.

Felicia had to hide her smile. This was too easy. He was practically playing right into her plan. She pulled out her phone and texted behind her back.

**Make Alicia go up to bedroom on third floor. Important!!!! Xoxo F**

Millie got Felicia's text right when she was about to put the laxatives in the punch.

"Chloe!" She whispered-hissed.

"What?" Chloe asked, she was staring at Cam.

"Go find that slut Alicia. Tell her to go up to the bedroom on the third floor, because…Josh wants to meet her there. Make sure she doesn't knock!"

"Why do I have to?" She whined.

"Because Charlie and I are busy, Krista's reading, and because you're sweet so they wouldn't expect you to do anything diabolical!"

"Oooh, big word," Chloe giggled and walked off to find Alicia.

Millie took one last look, making sure no one was watching, and dumped them all in.

_Perfect._

"Alicia!" Chloe called.

"Ew, what do you want?" Alicia asked.

"Look, I'm not like the rest of my friends," she looked into Alicia's big brown eyes. Why did she have to do this? "Especially Felicia. Josh told me to get you to go up to the bedroom on the third floor. Don't knock, just go in."

Alicia's face lit up.

"Thanks Chloe! You know, you remind me of someone…but I can't tell who. Bye!" She ran toward the stairs.

Alicia smiled. She had been wrong. Josh and Felicia had nothing happening between each other. She reached the door and heard people talking. Josh and…_Felicia. _

* * *

"Okay, so tell me what's up with your family," Josh sat down on the bed. Felicia sat a little too close beside him. Oh well, maybe she just needed a hug.

"Well, my um grandma is dying." She lied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know what that's like."

Felicia nodded.

"And my parents keep pressuring me to get good grades," She admitted honestly. "But, like, smartness isn't my thing, you know?"

Josh chuckled.

"Well, it's my thing. Maybe I could help tutor you sometime. What subjects are hard?"

"Math, English, History, Spanish, Lunch—"

"Felicia, Lunch isn't a subject. Besides, how can it be hard?"

"Well, sometimes you can't decide whether you want fish sticks for lunch, or a grilled cheese." She giggled.

Josh laughed.

"You're pretty funny," He smiled at her.

"You're pretty cute," she smiled coyly back at him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. Felicia kissed him back. Josh thought he heard someone gasp on the other side of the door. Probably one of Felicia's friends, so he brushed it off.

"So, next time I text you telling you to come over, will you?" Felicia asked hopefully.

Josh smiled at her.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said. "But we should get back to the party, before anyone suspects anything."

Felicia nodded and checked her makeup.

Josh walked out of the room, then Felicia. They couldn't walk together.

Alicia was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Josh got there. Shit! Did she know? Her gaze was unwavering on his face.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hello," She half smiled. "Josh, you would never cheat on me, would you?"

"No! Definitely not! What gave you that idea?" He panicked.

"I heard some things," She murmured.

"Leesh, you know I love you." He kissed her cheek. "Let's go dance."

She walked with him on the dance floor. Maybe it hadn't been Felicia talking. Who was she kidding?

* * *

Massie was at the punch bowl. She was about to pour herself a glass when she saw Derrick and Millie grinding. She put her cup back and sighed. Those new boys had better be cute. Millie whispered something in Derrick's ear and walked away. Suddenly, Derrick started walking toward Massie.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," Massie turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Nice party. It sure beats the one you had in seventh grade," he mumbled.

"Yeah, it was Kristen's idea to have it on a boat." She fiddled with her dress. In an attempt to do something, she poured herself a glass of punch.

"So, you're in my Math class," He observed.

"So is Miley," Massie brought the cup to her glossy mouth.

"Don't drink that!" He warned.

"Why? Its fruit punch." She rolled her eyes.

"Just don't drink it, okay? Fruit punch is…. Calorie inducing." He lied. He didn't want Massie to drink the punch. He didn't even want to put the laxatives in the punch because everyone would blame Massie.

"Whatevs, I…Have to go," She mumbled.

Derrick watched her walk away, and realized he was making a big mistake with Millie.

* * *

Dylan couldn't believe the line of boys waiting to dance with Charlie. Even Chris was there. She whipped out her Mint Green LG and texted him.

**C, u act like a horn dog around that slut Charlie. We R thru! Dylan**

She slipped her phone back into her skirt pocket. She was planning on dumping him anyway. Dylan hated what the new Clique was doing to all of the guys. Even the girls at school loved them. She sighed. She knew the Pretty Committee was the Alphas; all she needed was a new man. And if the new boys got there anytime soon, she'd get what she wanted.

* * *

Claire watched Cam and Chloe slow dancing. Cam had asked her if it was okay, since Chloe was new and everything. But the way she kept looking at him made Claire feel uneasy. Even though Chloe was supposedly super sweet, Claire suspected that she could play dirty if she wanted to. Chloe whispered something to Cam, and the two of them walked off toward Millie and Derrick, and out of Claire's glare. Though, Claire was sure she saw Chloe turn around and stick her tongue out at her before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Massie watched Allie-Rose Singer take a sip of punch, and run to the bathroom. That was odd. Jennifer Kay took some punch and left to find a bathroom as well. Massie counted the people drinking the punch. Jessica from bio, Maggie from Spanish, Justin from Algebra. As soon as they took some punch they ran to the bathroom. Something was up.

Then Massie remembered Derrick warning her about drinking the punch. That bitch Millie must have done something. Booze? No. Hmmm…Massie heard Charlie talking to Chris out on the deck and quietly walked toward them, looking out at the water to make it seem like she wasn't listening.

"Thanks for warning me about the laxatives in the punch." Chris was saying.

"No problem. Millie decided to tell you guys about it. Everyone is gonna blame Maysie for it." Charlie laughed.

Massie's mouth opened. Suddenly, shouts came from inside. Massie walked back in, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"THERE SHE IS!" Someone shouted.

Almost everyone turned to glare at Massie.

"What the hell was in your punch?" Someone asked.

"We're all sick because of you," Another person added.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Massie screamed. "The boat is docked so get the hell off!"

She got hit by a cup that was thrown from the crowd.

"Ew, I'm sticky," She winced. "If you have any problems, go tell 'em to someone who cares!"

Slowly, everyone trickled out.

"Great party, Maysie. Everyone will be talking about it for weeks," Charlie hissed.

"And about the punch you made." Millie added. "You made everyone sick over it." She and her friends cracked up and exited the boat. "Good job."

After everyone was out, Massie sat down on the floor, not caring if it ruined her dress.

"Hi," Dylan sat down beside her. "I barely saw you tonight."

"I got blamed for having laxatives in the punch. Millie put them in." Massie sighed.

"I broke up with Chris because he and Charlie were getting a little too buddy-buddy." Dylan semi smiled.

"I broke up with Dempsey 'cuz he was getting to 'buddy-buddy' with Layne." Massie sighed.

Alicia walked over. "Josh is cheating on me with Felicia. They're making out behind my back, and then he lied to my face," she announced, then sat down.

"Yeah, well I think I lost Cam. He and Chloe seem to be getting along great." Claire joined their pity party.

Kristen ran down from upstairs.

"I had a pretty good time," She said. "Griffin and I talked for a really long time, and I think Kemp is still totally into me." She looked around at the looks on her friends faces. "But if you guys didn't, then I think it sucked."

The girls laughed and pulled Kristen down beside them.

"We need to get rid of them," Claire said.

"One word," Massie said. "Revenge."

**(A/N And that's that. It is SO on….again LOL! There it was, the long awaited party. So, please review, leave us some love you guys! Please, let us know what you think! And answer the question! Hearts and cookies!)**

* * *


	10. The WHAT Committee?

**(A/N Again, thanks to every one for the kind reviews! And to answer one reviewers question, the new boys will be coming soon enough, don't you worry. In the meantime we have some other drama to attend to. Enjoy! And Happy Clique Day! I won't be getting the movie for a bit, so you all need to tell me -with out ruining any thing!- how it was!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Halls**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**3:03 PM**

The buzz was still going about Massie's party on Saturday. Most people had tons of fun, and could only say good things about it. Some people said it was lame. Most people were upset about what happened with the punch, but some people were saying that it was some body else at the party. Some one who wanted to sabotage Massie? But who could that be?

The Pretty Committee spent all of Sunday in the Block's spa, recuperating from the party, as well as coming up with plans of revenge. They couldn't believe that Millie had dared to ruin the party, especially by putting laxatives in the punch.

Massie was just closing her locker, when one of the secretary's in the main office came over to her and said, "Miss Block?"

Massie nodded, and the secretary said, "The Principal wants to see you in her office."

Massie's eyes widened. "Why?"

The secretary ignored her, and started walking towards the office. Massie followed her, ignoring the startled looks she was getting from her friends, and soon found herself sitting outside the Principal (Mrs. Greens) office, waiting for an invitation inside.

Suddenly, the Principals door opened, and Massie was invited in.

"Sit down." Mrs. Green smiled, and Massie quickly sat down. "So, I'm finally meeting the infamous Massie Block." She said, and Massie smiled carefully. She had no idea what Mrs. Green was going to say.

"I heard you had a party this weekend." Mrs. Green continued.

Massie's smile disappeared, and she said "Oh my god, is this about the laxatives? Because I swear that I-"

"What laxatives?" Mrs. Green asked, a confused look now taking place of the kind smile that was there before. She may have been completely annoying, but she was quite a softy.

"Oh, you didn't hear about…oh….nothing!" Massie said cheerfully, crossing her legs and sitting up straighter in her seat. "What were you saying?"

Mrs. Green cleared her throat, and said, "In previous years we've had a group of students assemble a School Events Committee. These students are chosen, and given almost complete control of the schools events. You get the funding and every thing, and you take care of it all. Of course, you have to run you're ideas by the school board and staff, but other than that you have free reign, making sure all you're ideas are school appropriate, of course."

Massie nodded her head, not really sure where Mrs. Green was going with this.

"You see Massie, we haven't really had the committee for the past few years, so nothing really has been happening in the school. See, you'd be in charge of dances, parties, fundraisers, pep rallies, every thing else you can dream up. Usually we ask the senior students to do this great honor, but in the past few years the senior students have been less than trust worthy."

"Oh yea, didn't they like, break into the school pool and some one drowned or some thing?" Massie asked. She had read about that in the paper. Ok, Kristen had read it aloud to the Pretty Committee…but what ever.

Mrs. Green nodded. "Precisely right. I would like you and you're friends to make up this committee, with any one else you see fit, as long as you talk to me about it first. I would actually like you to be the Chairwoman of this committee."

Massie was shocked. This was the best thing that could have happened to her! She got free reign on all of the schools events! "Eh ma gawd, yes! I accept!" Massie said, jumping up.

"Thank you so much!" She said, and then quickly hugged the principal around the middle. Mrs. Green looked shocked, and Massie squealed, and then ran out of the room, and straight out of the office. Of course, her friends were waiting there for her, and Massie quickly explained every thing to them.

"Eh ma gawd!" Her friends all squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll circulate this, and make sure EVERY ONE hears!" Alicia said, whipping out her Blackberry.

"Perfect!" Massie grinned. If this didn't put them back on top, nothing would.

* * *

"What!?" Millie shrieked into the phone.

"Yeah, Josh just called me and told me." Felicia said on the other line.

"Massie CAN'T be chairwoman of the events committee! That's just….not fair!" Millie whined. She was so upset, she forgot to call Massie 'Maysie.'

"It's uh, ok Millie!" Chloe tried reassuring her. "Why don't you go to Mrs. Green, and ask if you can be on it too."

"But I don't just want to be ON it. That would put me below Massie. And I'm NAWT below her in any way."

"Of course not." Krista said automatically.

Charlie hadn't said any thing, and Millie was wondering if she was even there. "Charlie? You still there?" Felicia said, as if reading Millie's mind.

"Yup." Charlie answered. And then boy's voices were heard in the background.

"Charlie, who are you with?" Chloe sighed.

"Oh, just the Grade 11 boys soccer team. Yea, they were hanging out and asked me to come too." Charlie said. "Can we wrap this up?"

"Fine, go then." Millie snapped, and Charlie hung up.

"Whore." Felicia commented, and Krista and Chloe giggled.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Millie huffed into the phone. She stared at her nails, and put her feet up on her father's desk. Some times when he was out of town, she would sit at it and make phone calls from it, pretending that she were the President. Yeah, it was juvenile, but she'd been doing it since she was 6. She still loved it.

"I think you should go tell Mrs. Green it's not fair that Massie is just on it. There should be like…an election or some thing, I mean, what if other people want to be on the committee?" Krista said.

"That's stupid, they've ALWAYS picked who's on the Committee. Cam told me, he said his older brother told him that." Chloe said.

"Wait, Cam's brother is Harris, right?" Felicia asked. "Oh my god, so hot!"

"I agree." Krista giggled.

And then, "Who's Harry?" Came through the phone line.

It was Chloe's annoying little brother, Liam. "LIAM, GET THE HELL OFF THE PHONE!" Chloe shrieked. "One minute, please girls."

There was a loud crash, a lot of screaming, and then Chloe was back on the phone. "Well, I dealt with THAT." She said, and her friends laughed. Chloe was so sweet to every one except for her little brother, Liam.

"Ok, I guess maybe I WILL go see Mrs. Green." Millie thought aloud, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "Thanks, ladies. See you tomorrow."

"Ciao." Felicia said.

"Au revior!" Chloe chirped.

"Uh…bye!" Krista said, and Millie hung up the phone, then whipped out her cell phone, and flipped through the caller I.D, landing on 'Derrick'. Well, she needed SOME THING to make her feel better.

* * *

It was lunch, and Massie had just endured another class with Kemp, Chris Plovert, and Millie. Kemp and Chris kept her entertained, but some times they just sat there drooling over Millie, who in turn was glaring at Massie. And the teacher pretended to be totally oblivious.

Massie breathed a sigh of relief when the bell finally went, but before she could walk out of the class, there was an announcement. "Would Massie Block and Millie Black please report to Mrs. Green's office?"

Massie looked at Millie, with a horrified look on her face. Millie looked smug. Ok bad.

"What did you do?" Massie hissed, but Millie just brushed past her.

Massie flipped her off behind her back, and Chris and Kemp laughed. "Oh, cat fight!"

"Shut up." Massie snarled, and hurried up so that she was right beside Millie. They walked in silence all the way to the Principal's office.

Once they were seated in big leather chairs opposite Mrs. Greens desk, she cleared her throat, and said to Massie, "Millie came to me this morning, and pointed out that it wasn't fair that I just gave you the chair person position on the events committee. We've been doing this for years with out complaint, but she did point out that I have no idea who you are, and I hadn't even attended you're party."

Massie heart skipped a beat. Was she being kicked off?

"Of course, from what I have heard, it was amazing, you can definitely plan an event." Mrs. Green smiled. "We've been picking the committee for years, and have never had complaint until now. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I've talked it over with the vice principal and we've come to a conclusion."

Mrs. Green opened up a can of mints, and offered each of the girls one. They both shook their heads, and said, "No, thank you."

Mrs. Green put the can down, and continued. "Millie had suggested an election, so that if other students want to run for it, they could. I don't think that'll be necessary. Millie, you and you're friends can join Massie and her friends, and make up the biggest committee we've ever had."

Millie and Massie exchanged a glance of horror, and they were both thinking the same thing. 'Work with HER? No effing way!'

"Usually, we like boy's involvement as well, but you two obviously know the boys in the school, so you can just ask their opinion, instead of inviting more people on the committee. And as for who gets to be chairwoman, we have decided…"

Massie and Millie both looked at each other, then at Mrs. Green, who said, "You can both be co-chairwomen! Won't that be fun!"

And then Millie and Massie were both letting out "NO'S!" Of terror.

Oh yeah. Little Miss Millie, look what you've done now.

**(A/N Ok, so, that's that! Muahahaha we are so evil. But you better review, cuz I was going to stop it right after Mrs. Green said, "And we have decided…." Leave us some love sweet children!)**


	11. Revenge

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Principals Office**

**Tuesday, September 9****th**

**12:07 PM**

"What?" Massie cried. "I in no way can work with _Millie Black._"

"Well, Massie," Mrs. Green shuffled some papers on her desk. "I'm afraid I'll have to give the position just to Millie."

Millie gave Massie a smug look.

"Um, I mean…I in no way can work with Millie Black on an empty stomach?" She tried.

"Well, I'll give you girls special permission to go off campus to eat and go over your ideas. Get your little friends together. And remember, you _do _have to be back by one PM." Mrs. Green said.

"Great," Millie filed.

"Well, I like sushi." Massie offered.

"Ew, I don't eat raw fish." Millie wrinkled her ski slope nose.

"Salad?"

"Charlie doesn't eat vegetables." Millie rolled her eyes.

"Well then what do you want?" Massie tried to be good in front of Mrs. Green.

"Chinese," Millie looked through her pink Chanel tote for her cell phone.

"Alicia hates Chinese," Massie said. _Because Felicia is Chinese,_ she added mentally.

"That's just because Felicia is Chinese!" Millie said.

"No it's because the food tastes like crap!" Massie stood up.

"Maybe having you two work together was a bad idea," Mrs. Green muttered.

Millie stormed out of Mrs. Green's room in search of her friends. Massie followed.

"Look Miley," She caught up to Millie. "We're going to Zodiac. That's final."

"Whatevs," Millie pulled out her phone and started texting. "I'll call my driver to take me because I can't stand breathing the same air as _you_, Maysie."

"Ugh!" Massie turned on her flat heel and walked away to call Isaac.

* * *

"So what are we doing to destroy Miley??" Dylan asked on the way to Zodiac.

"I dunno, spread a rumor?" Alicia suggested.

"Okay, anything else?" Massie tapped away on her Palm Pilot.

"Um, date the new guys?" Dylan asked hopefully. "When are they coming?"

"Next Monday," Massie said. "And we're going to date them."

"Um, what about me?" Claire asked.

"What about you?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dating Cam," Claire said, hoping she wouldn't have to date one of the new boys.

"Kuh-laire," Massie sighed. "You said you thought Cam was dating Chloe. So get back at him by going out with Cap."

"Yeah, but Cam stopped by my locker yesterday and gave me some gummy bears, and now I don't think he's cheating and—"

"If you don't go out with Cap at least once, you'll be suspended for two weeks from the PC. Think about how mad it'll get Chloe."

Claire bit her chapped lip.

"But Massie," She whined like a three year old. "Cam will find out!

Dylan then ruined the intense moment by laughing out loud. "Who names their kid Cap?"

"Maybe it's a nickname?" Kristen suggested, looking up from her Sudoku.

"I don't think Cam's the cheating type." Claire defended, after a minute.

"That punishment is a little bit harsh, Massie." Dylan said.

"Yea, but it WILL piss Chloe off." Alicia commented.

"But she's so sweet, what has she done to us?" Dylan asked.

"Um, she so MADE me walk in on Felicia and Josh!" Alicia snapped.

"Wait, did you dump him for that?" Kristen asked.

Alicia shook her head slowly.

Massie was rubbing her temples, and suddenly snapped, "E-NUFF!" Her friend shut up instantly, and she exhaled deeply, and then said, "Fine Claire, you don't have to dump Cam, but I do want you to get close to one of the new guys. Alicia, you need to end things with Josh. Now, we need to figure out how we're going to get Millie and her friends off of this events committee. Ah-greed?"

"Done." Her friends all chorused, looking down.

_Good._ Massie felt like she was reprimanding a bunch of toddlers.

"So, about that rumor spreading thing, I heard Millie telling Krista and Charlie that she had a dentist appointment or what ever tomorrow. What if we started a rumor while she was gone, so that she wouldn't be there to set it straight?" Alicia asked.

Massie wanted to hug her. "Eh ma gawd, Leesh!" She squealed. "That's perfect. I have JUST the idea what to say…" Massie grinned evilly as the Range Rover pulled into the Zodiac Parking lot. They had gone to the one nearest to the school, instead of the one at the mall, since it was only ten minutes away.

Millie, Charlie, Felicia, Krista, and Chloe were sitting at a table inside when the Pretty Committee walked in.

"Hey, come sit down." Charlie called out, ahb-viously filing.

Massie noticed that there was an empty seat beside each of the girls. "Don't sit beside the girl who has the similar name to you." She muttered to her friends, then went to sit down beside Krista.

"So, Maysie, we hear that you five like to call yourself the Pretty Committee." Felicia noted as soon as the girls had sat down, Massie beside Krista, Kristen beside Felicia, Alicia beside Chloe, Claire beside Charlie, and Dylan beside Millie. "Well, we've decided that we're going to call ourselves the Extremely Pretty Committee. You know, because we're like, extremely better than you."

"Oh, good one. You guys are just a bunch of knock offs. You steal our clothes, our names; you steal our boys…why don't you get your own life?" Alicia snapped, and Massie reached across the table to give her a high five.

"Well honey, stealing you're boys wasn't hard. They practically ran into our arms." Charlie smiled lazily, leaning back in her chair. Even in a restaurant, she refused to take the cap off of her head. Today it was red.

"Sluts," Dylan sneezed.

"Awww," Charlie cooed falsely. "Is little Dyl Pickles sad because she doesn't have Chris anymore?"

"Um, she's not that little," Felicia smirked as Dylan turned as red as her hair.

Massie tried not to slap the smirk off of her face.

"So, what ideas do you have?" Claire asked, trying to be nice.

Krista whipped out a clip bored.

"We're having a school carnival in two weeks. We'll have rides, games, and a kissing booth. With Millie in it, of course." She pushed her Fendi glasses up higher on her nose.

"I think _Massie _should be in it," Kristen argued.

"Um, the idea is to _make _money. No one wants to pay to have to kiss rats," Felicia sneered.

The Extremely Pretty Committee cracked up and exchanged high fives.

Massie knew that they had one this round, but the war was just beginning.

* * *

The PC sat at their usual table for morning break. The boys sat with them instead of with The EPC.

"So, where's Millie this morning?" Derrick looked around the café.

"Herpes clinic," Massie responded without looking up from fixing her gloss.

"What?!?" Kemp's eyes bulged out of his head. "She's frickin' _fourteen_!"

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?" Alicia asked, getting in on the plan.

"She slept with almost all the guys back at her old school," Kristen added.

"I'm surprised Charlie's not with her," Dylan said coldly.

Claire said nothing since Cam was there, and he liked sweet girls, not bitchy ones. But Massie kept eye urging her to say something. Cam…or Massie? Claire sighed.

"Yeah, why do you think they left LA?" She finally said. Cam stared at her, shocked.

"Well, don't tell anyone. We wouldn't want poor Millie to get embarrassed." Massie smirked. She couldn't help peeking at Derrick, who was pale. She walked away in search of more people to tell.

Alicia had said that the biggest gossip in the school-other than her, and probably Felicia- was Jennifer Jensen; she played in the school band. Massie walked toward the band room.

"Um, hello?" She walked in during the middle of a song. Everyone just kept playing. "Hello?" She tried louder. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. Everyone stopped playing and looked at her. "Jennifer Jensen, I'd like a word with you." Jennifer stepped to the corner of the room and Massie followed.

"You know Millie Black, right?" She asked.

"Totally!" Jennifer said. "She is sooo cool! I bet she's the alpha, well I mean she's gorgeous, so are her friends and—"

"E-Nuff!" Massie steamed. "Did you know right now she's at a herpes clinic? Your Alpha is disgusting." Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Seriously? No way!"

"Yup, but don't tell anyone," Massie winked at walked away. One her way out the pianist started playing Elton John's 'The Bitch Is Back'.

"Oh very funny!" She called.

Soon, her gossip would spread like wildfire. And all she had to do was watch.

**(A/N And there you have it! Thanks so much, every one for all you're kind words of encouragement. Seriously, we love you. All! Now the next little bit is going to be an EXTREMELY busy time...I am in a play and we have rehersals non stop, as well as I'm going for my black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do (woot woot!) And I believe my bestest co-author Maggie has mid terms, but we will try to update A.S.A.P! Thanks loves!)**


	12. Etre Et Avoir

**(A/N Hey loves! Sorry for such a long wait! We love you all! Now, we're getting to the good stuff. Tee hee...Enjoy!)**

**The Black Estate, Westchester**

**The Library**

**Tuesday, September 9th**

**3:57 PM**

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Millie screamed into the phone. "She DID NOT!"

"Yeah, she did." Felicia said calmly.

"I only had an appointment with my agent! I do not have herpes! I'm a virgin, for Christ Sake!" Millie screamed again. "That's it, Felicia, we're going to get our nails done."

Felicia sighed happily. "Done."

Millie slammed the phone down, then took a few calming breaths. She and Felicia ALWAYS went to go and get their nails done when they were stressed.

An hour later Felicia and Millie were sitting in comfortable chairs, their feet soaking in warm, soapy water. They had just gotten their finger nails done, and were reading magazines, waiting for their toes to be done. There was some thing about getting their nails done that calmed the two girls.

"Mill, what are you going to do to get back from this? Ok, maybe people would worship you in they thought you weren't a virgin, but this, saying you were an actual whore…probably not." Felicia commented.

Millie sighed, slapped her magazine shut, and started rubbing her temples. "I cannot believe Maysie would sink so low."

"I can." Felicia sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"Well you know what? We're going to have to go lower." Millie replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Felicia asked.

"I think we need to get little Maysie kicked off the Events Committee. THAT would definitely knock her off her high horse!" Millie smiled.

"Yeah, you just know if she's kicked off, all her little loser friends will follow her." Felicia smiled back at her friend, and then both sighed again.

"I say we give Charlie a call. What do you think?" Millie asked, whipping out her cell phone. Felicia gave a wicked grin, and nodded. "Ah-greed."

* * *

Massie sighed, and looked at her watch. It was Wednesday, the day after she found out that she AND Millie were on the events committee. The day after she spread the nasty rumor about Millie being a slut and having herpes. And so far, Millie had done nothing to retaliate.

She and the rest of the Pretty Committee were sitting in French, across the room from The 'Extremely Pretty Committee". They all were glaring at each other, and the teacher seemed oblivious to it all. "Now, can some one give me an example of the verb etre in a sentence?" She asked.

Millie put up her hand. "Massie est tres gros!" She said, the Extremely Pretty Committee giggled.

"Oh, you SO did NAWT just call Massie fat!" Dylan said.

"I think she just did." Charlie commented back.

Massie rolled her eyes. "What ever. That's just a sign of jealousy, Dyl." But inside, she was steaming. What a bitch!

The teacher clapped her hands. "Oooh Kay! Any one else?"

Every one slunk down in their seats, so she sighed, and said, "Let's move on. Can any one give me an example of the verb avoir in a sentence?"

Alicia put her hand up. "How about, Millie a….um…how do you say herpes, in French?" She asked Kristen, who giggle-shrugged.

The rest of the class giggled along, and Millie turned a shade of red.

"Ladies!" The teacher snapped. Their French class was all girls, mostly because all the boys in the school decided to take Spanish. Alicia WOULD have, but her parents wanted her to be fluent in three languages, instead of two.

Every one stopped giggling, and looked at their teacher. "Millie, Massie, up here, now."

The two girls glared at each other, then got up, and walked up to the teacher's desk. "What is going on here ladies? Can we not control this conflict? Do we need a trip to Mrs. Green's office?"

"No, were fine." Millie smiled sweetly.

"Yup, no conflict here." Massie echoed. She turned around to walk back to her desk, but couldn't move. "What?" She asked aloud, swiveling her head around. And then she heard a big rip.

"Son of a bitch!" Massie cursed aloud. Some how – and she really had no idea how – Millie had ripped her skirt!

"Massie!" Some one – most likely the teacher – snapped, but she turned around to examine the damage. Yep, there was a huge rip in the back of her skirt. And she didn't have any extra clothes. No WAY was she wearing her P.E shorts, or some thing out of the Lost and Found.

"What did you do?" She screamed at Millie, who shrugged innocently, and walked right by Massie. Only Massie was too fast. She stuck out her foot, tripping Millie.

Millie fell flat on her face, hitting her head on a nearby desk as she fell.

All the other girls in the class were cheering the two girls on. It was only when the teacher blew a sharp whistle that the commotion stopped.

"LADIES!" She all but screamed, and every one fell silent and turned to look at her. The teacher took a moment to gather herself, and said, "I need to step out for a moment."

* * *

Fortunately, she didn't get the Principal. She just gave the whole class detention, and a whole bunch of homework.

And so it went on. The conflict, the pranking, the tripping, the name calling…every one else seemed to notice it, but were either enjoying it, or too scared to actually say any thing. It was a week until the kick off carnival, and it didn't seem as if any one was getting kicked off the events committee.

Massie and her friends were sitting outside, enjoying their lunches and basking in the sun when a stretch limo pulled up in front of the school. It wasn't just white; it was decorated with what looked like graffiti. It looked very cool and retro, almost.

But that wasn't even the best part. The best part was the five people who climbed out of it.

"Eh!" Massie started.

"Ma!" Dylan fanned herself.

"Effing!" Kristen and Claire squealed.

"GAWD!" Alicia finished.

And then they heard a long, loud, and completely distressed, "NO!" From none other than Millie Black.

**(A/N Muahaha! I know, we suck, we don't update in ages, and then leave you hanging! Now go review, and then we'll update! Oh, and in case you were wondering, the verb etre is to be, and avoir is to have.) **


	13. The New Boys

**(A/N Tee hee, oh yes, we did. Seriously, you guys thanks so much for all the love! I know I LOVE it, and I'm sure Maggie does too. We always send emails back and forth saying "Oh that's so nice", and stuff like that. You guys can honestly cheer my stressful life up! Enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Front Entrance**

**Monday, September 15th**

**8:26 AM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Millie stomped her foot and screamed.

"Millie! What the hell?" Felicia looked up from painting her nails.

"As if the herpes thing wasn't enough? Now they invited…_them_!" She pointed to the five boys piling out of the limo.

"Who?" Chloe asked while scanning the campus for Cam. She had secretly taken a liking to him. She couldn't tell her friends because they'd make her steal him from Claire, and Claire was too sweet for that to happen to her.

"The BOYS!" Millie shrieked as Darren Harrengtin –Ex LBR from Beverly Hills- turned to walk toward Massie.

Charlie's head snapped up.

"It IS them!" She shrieked.

Chloe, Felicia and Krista finally looked up.

"What?" Felicia cried.

"How?" Chloe screeched.

"Why?" Krista whined.

"One word," Millie said through clenched teeth.

"_Massie,"_ The girls said together.

Millie took a deep breath.

"Well, so what if Darren and his friends are here. We have Derrick and his friends." She said as calmly as possible.

"Whoa, did you notice that Darren and Derrick look a lot alike?" Krista asked. Everyone looked at her blankly. "They both have shaggy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes." She continued. "They're both hot. They both play soccer!" she tried.

"Krista's right!" Chloe said. "Even their names! Derrick Harrington and Darren Harrengtin!"

"Um, I don't see it," Felicia squinted.

"Neither do I." Charlie shrugged.

"Derrick!" Millie waved him over.

Derrick, Josh, Kemp and Plovert walked over to the EPC, keeping their eyes one the new boys hugging the Pretty Committee.

"Who're they?" Josh asked. He chose a seat far away from Felicia incase Alicia was looking.

"Darren Harrengtin, he's like their 'ringleader'; Cap Sharker, he's been best friends with Darren since forever and he had this weird eye surgery as a kid because of a lazy eye so now he has mismatched eyes; Jon Hotes he's like the BIGGEST Mets fan ever, he always gives his crushes pink Mets caps since he wears a blue on all the time; Kent Halley, the hugest pervert in all of LA, and Christopher Plavart, he's kinda sweet. They're total LBRs." Felicia watched as Jon hugged Alicia. She couldn't help feeling jealous since he was so hot now.

"I think you mean were." Charlie corrected, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Um, where's Cam?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Here he comes now," Derrick nodded in the direction of Cam, who was running toward the new boys.

The boys all cracked up when they saw Cam go to talk to Darren, thinking he was Derrick. Cam stormed over.

"Who invited the doppelgangers?" He asked.

That just made everyone crack up even more. Except Chloe and Krista, glad to finally have someone seeing it like them.

"It's not funny!" He whined. "I went over there to ask who I thought was Derrick what time soccer was today, and this guy with two different colored eyes is practically jumping my girlfriend!"

Millie stopped laughing.

"_Cap Sharker?_" She asked.

"I dunno," Cam shrugged.

"Tall. black-ish hair. One sea glass green eye and one robin's egg blue eye?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, his blue eye matched Claire's eyes." He looked down.

"Yeah, that was Cap Sharker. I wasn't expecting HIM to be like that. That sounds more like Kent Halley." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well, who the hell invited him? And them?" Kemp asked.

"Maysie," Krista adjusted her glasses.

"Um, Cam, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Chloe asked shyly.

Cam nodded and followed her across the campus.

"What's up?" Cam smiled. It was the smile that made both Chloe and Claire fall in love with him.

"Um, I'm not sure how you're going to take this but…I kinda like you. You know, _like _like."

"Oh." Cam's mouth formed a shocked O. "Well, uh, Chloe…it's just, you know. Ugh!"

Chloe's baby blue eyes looked down.

"I like you too. But Claire is my girlfriend," Cam said gently. "I really like her and we're just getting our relationship back together and—"

"I get it." Chloe nodded. "Now's not a good time. But are we friends?"

"Definitely," Cam smiled. "Now let's go figure a way to get rid of the doppelgangers."

* * *

Massie squealed in delight when the five boys stepped out of the limo. They were hotter than she had imagined them.

"Ehmagawd, is that them??" Kristen asked excitedly.

"Yup," Massie said smugly.

"Hey, I'm Darren Harrengtin." A boy with shaggy blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes said.

"Massie Block," Massie gracefully extended her hand.

"And this is Cap Sharker," He pointed to a boy with almost black hair and two different colored eyes. "Kent Halley," He pointed to a guy staring at Alicia's chest. "Christopher Plavart," He pointed to a sweet looking guy. "And Jon Hotes," He pointed to a Spanish looking guy wearing a New York Mets cap.

Massie turned to her friends with a 'told you they were hot' look on her face, and noticed Kristen's open mouth.

"Um, Kristen?" She asked.

"Massie," Kristen hissed. "Excuse us for a minute," She told the boys. The PC formed a tight huddle.

"What?" Massie asked.

"LOOK AT THEM! They look EXACTLY like the soccer guys!" Kristen stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Sure," Massie rolled her eyes. "They're not the same! For example, Darren is hot, Derrick is NOT!"

"You like Darren? I like Jon! We should ask them out and double!" Dylan beamed.

"Um, we're right here you know," Darren tried not to laugh.

"But we're all for going out with you," Jon looked into Dylan's emerald green eyes.

Dylan blushed.

"Well, that's great, you can pick us up at five on Friday and take us to the carnival," Massie smiled.

"There's gonna be a carnival?" Kent asked.

"Yeah, it's a school thing. But no teachers," Massie smiled.

"There was a reason we came down to Westchester, right?" Christopher asked.

"Ah, right. The problem," Massie's eyes flashed wickedly. "But listen, I have a plan to get back at Millie at the carnival." She leaned in and whispered the plan to the rest.

"Well they're right over there," Alicia pointed. "Go say hi."

"Then it's show time."

* * *

"Hey, Millie, long time no see," Darren walked up to Millie.

Massie glared at him.

"I don't talk to losers," She turned around to face Derrick.

"They certainly don't _look _like losers," Felicia mumbled, causing Josh to glare at them.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you before you left, and I think we should meet up. At the carnival on Friday? Six o'clock at the Ferris wheel?" Darren looked at her with his adorable brown eyes.

"Fine, but you have only five minutes to apologize," Millie crossed her arms.

"That's all we need," Jon tried not to laugh.

Let the games begin.

**(A/N Review, Sweeties!)**


	14. A Meeting

**(A/N And again, thanks so much for all the positive feedback were getting! We love you all! Seriously, you lot make my life! So, who's excited for Christmas? I'm in like, a totally holiday spirit, I'm so stoked! Enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Hallways**

**Monday, September 15th**

**3:07 PM**

Massie closed her locker, and was met by the face of Darren. "Hey Block."

Massie winked. "Hey Darren. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or some thing." He said bluntly. In a 'I know I'm hot", and an "I know you want to get with me" voice.

Massie raised one eyebrow. "Really?" She tapped her chin, trying to think of some cool retort, but instead she had to say, "I actually have an events committee meeting right now."

"Well what about later?" Darren asked, waggling his blonde eyebrows.

"Darren I've known you for less than a day." Massie said seriously.

"Ok, fine, I can take a hint", Darren said, raising his hands in defeat. "But I'll have you know, I'm quite persistent."

Then he winked, and walked away. Massie giggled, and rolled her eyes. Darren and his friends didn't act as if they were LBR's at all. They had sat with her and her friends at lunch, and walked them around the whole day. It was win – win for both of them, because they were the new kids, but hanging out with The PC gave them more status, and the PC got more status for hanging out with the new kids.

"Hey Mass!" Some one called to her. Massie spun around, and came face to face with Chloe.

"Only my FRIENDS call me Mass." Massie corrected in a cold voice.

Chloe didn't even blink. "Ok, well the meeting's starting. We're in the conference room."

"We have a conference room?" Massie wrinkled her nose.

"Of COURSE silly!" Chloe giggled, and grabbed Massie's hand before she could protest, pulling her along behind her.

"You're really short." Massie commented, although Chloe wasn't as short as Charlie.

"You're really brunette." Chloe commented back.

"Touché." Massie said, and Chloe giggled again. Massie noticed that she had a really high pitched girly giggle. It could get annoying really fast.

When the two girls entered the conference room, Massie noticed that all her friends were already sitting on one side of the big oval table. "Mass!" Alicia said, waving to the seat in the middle, beside her. Massie wrenched her arm out of Chloe's grasp, and stalked over, whamming her bag down on the table.

"Anger management much?" Charlie giggled to Felicia.

"Let's just get this over with." Massie said, shrugging out of her blazer to reveal a new, shimmery purple halter top.

"Nice shoes, by the way!" Millie commented.

At first Massie thought that she was talking to her, but then realized she was talking to Chloe. "I had some like that you know, when I was five."

"I like them." Claire said quietly. They were pink heels, with little bows on the front.

"Yeah, you totally copied that line from 'Uptown Girls'", Dylan butt in, until Massie shot her a 'stop talking now' look.

"So, what do we have left to do, ladies?" Millie asked, and Krista and Kristen both cleared their throats and whipped out clip boards.

"We already have the rides and every thing secured the delivery people will be here to set every thing up at 4, so some one needs to be here." Kristen started.

"Not me, I'll be getting ready for the kissing booth." Millie and Massie said at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"Fine, I'll stay." Kristen sighed. "Me too." Claire volunteered, and Kristen shot her a grateful look.

"Oh…kay." Krista looked at her notes, and continued where Kristen left off. "We're going to need to set up all the booths and every thing, but every one has an assignment, you all know them, right?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Massie and Millie, kissing booth. Me and Dyl, food. Chloe Claire, prizes booth."

"Oh, I get to work with all the cute little stuffies!" Chloe giggled.

"Cam's going to help me too!" Claire said quietly, and Massie noticed how Chloe's face lit up at the mention of Cam.

"Uh huh." Charlie glared at Claire, and then continued, "Felicia and Alicia, fortune telling, and Kristen and Krista will just be overseeing every thing. And we have other LBR's on other game booths and stuff. You've told us this like, a thousand times, K."

Krista blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

"I think the kissing booth will be really fun." Millie cut in. "Considering I'M going to get all the boys."

"You guys, what if a girl comes to the kissing booth?" Alicia giggled, and she was Felicia went "Ew!" At the same time. Then they realized they didn't like each other, and glared, just like Millie and Massie were.

"Oh yea, and Charlie, don't call me Dyl." Dylan batted her eyelashes at Charlie.

"What ever bitch." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so…I guess we'll have another meeting on Friday at lunch, and then…it'll be the carnival!" Chloe said, looking really excited.

"Try not to wet yourself out of excitement there, Chloe." Millie smirked, then stood up, her friends following her lead.

"See you bitches later." Charlie blew an air kiss for each other of the Pretty Committee as the Extremely Pretty Committee all stalked off.

"Ok, guys I'm kind of excited!" Claire admitted, and Dylan giggled. "Yeah, me too."

"Me too, guys, but we need a meeting at my house to decide what we're going to wear. We need to be cute and coordinated." Massie clapped her hands once. "Emergency meeting, my house, now."

**(A/N So, me and Magster are both pretty busy, with Christmas and all, so this MIGHT possible be the last update for a little while, but don't worry, the next one will be Ah-mazing, so it'll be worth the wait. The carnival is just around the corner, as well as some drama we've been planning since before this story started. So leave us some love!)**


	15. A Meeting, A Photoshop, And A Diner Date

**(A/N Sorry loves! It's been almost a month, but we are SO busy, and every thing has been so hectic! This is the second chapter that Maggie and I wrote together, and we're going to need to split it up because it's so big, so the next update will come along extremely soon! Thanks for all you're support! Now enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Conference Room**

**Friday, September 19th**

**3:03 PM**

Massie shuffled her papers around, and glared at Millie. "So, every thing's set for tonight?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Krista clicked her tongue, and Massie rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kuh-laire?" Millie asked.

"She couldn't come to the meeting." Kristen rushed into defend her friend. "But she'll BE at the carnival tonight."

"Sure, sure." Felicia grinned maliciously.

"So, Massie, have you decided to take Darren up on his offer?" Alicia asked, in a thought of sheer brilliance.

Massie almost threw her arms around her friend, but then kicked Dylan under the table, signaling her to ask more.

"Ow!" Dylan squealed, and then said, "Oh, uh, what's the offer, Mass?"

The EPC sat motionless, and Massie grinned. "He's taking me out tomorrow. Want to double?" Dylan nodded eagerly, and Massie turned to face Millie. "He's taking me to Aqua Riva." A fancy, hip new restaurant, it took a lot to get a reservation there.

Millie smiled. "Good for you. Ladies, we're leaving."

"See you tonight." The four PC members waved at the girls, Charlie tried to kick Dylan as she walked by, but Dylan stuck out her foot, nearly tripping Charlie.

"I guess I get to stay here" Kristen sighed, and then her phone bleeped. "Oh, it's Claire, she's waiting outside. See you guys at seven."

"Hey wait, Kris, bring Claire over after you guys have finished setting up. We're all getting ready together."

Kristen nodded, and Massie, Alicia, and Dylan waved to her, and stalked off. "We're all getting ready at my house, right?"

The girls nodded, as they climbed into Massie's Range Rover.

* * *

"Ugh, we're getting back at the Shitty Committee." Millie stomped into her room, the girls following her in.

"Wait, if they're now the _Shitty Committee, _wouldn't that make us the _Extremely Shitty Committee_?" Charlie asked.

Millie whipped around to glare at her. Charlie instantly saw the anger in Millie's ice blue eyes and apologized.

"Okay," Millie took a calming breath. "Any ideas on how to get back at them?"

"Maybe we could do something to the Claire girl?" Felicia said. "She's too innocent. And her style is so third grade."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Charlie turned to smirk at Chloe.

Chloe looked down to the cream carpeting under her feet.

"Hmmm…" Millie thought. "Chloe do you still have that picture of you kissing George Robertson from last year?"

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"We could photo shop Cam into George's place. And then send it to everyone." Millie smiled and received a high five from Charlie.

"But not to Claire. That way, she'll find out from someone else." Felicia added.

They raced over to Millie's computer and looked up the picture of Chloe. After it was done, they sent it to everybody. _Everybody._

* * *

Kristen sighed, and looked at her watch. "Claire, the stuff is half an hour late! We're never going to be able to set up, get home, become 10's, and get back here if they come any later. Oh, btw we're going to Massie's to get ready. Then she's going on her little date, I guess at six, and we'll all be back here by seven."

Claire nodded, and then sat down on the ground. "I wish all the new people would just leave. That way every thing could go back to normal."

But Kristen didn't have a chance to answer, because for the next hour they were setting up a carnival.

* * *

Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were in the spa when Claire and Kristen arrived.

"So, we have important things to discuss," Dylan bit into a carrot stick.

"Yeah, number one thing to discuss: The kissing booth." Alicia glared at Massie. "If you don't get more kisses than Millie, it proves she's hotter than you. And that is so not good for our reputation!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Massie poked the fire with a long metal rod. "But nobody will want to kiss Millie after our plan is put into action." She smiled maliciously.

The Pretty Committee was silent, and they sat looking around, not meeting each other's eyes.

"Okay, new topic. This one is making me stressed." Massie sighed.

"The BOYS!" Dylan and Alicia high-fived.

"So, Kristen, which one do you like?" Massie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um, I'm not sure…Christopher's kinda cute…" She bit her lower lip to hide her smile. "But I like Kemp and Griffin more."

Massie raised one waxed eyebrow -making Alicia and Dylan laugh quietly at Kristen- but didn't pursue it any farther.

"So, what about you Claire?" Dylan asked.

"'Oh _I'm _not dating any of the new boys because I have _Caaaaam'_," Alicia mimicked her.

Alicia and Dylan laughed while Massie tried not to giggle. Kristen was the only one who actually seemed sympathetic. Probably because she had just been picked on too.

"Well I think Kent's hawt," Alicia flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder.

"But you have Josh," Claire said. "I thought you loved him."

"Puh-lease, he's making out with that slut Felicia behind my back. I'm just waiting for the right time to dump him. Then I'm so going after Kent."

Claire decided not to tell her that Cap had told her Kent was the biggest perv ever. Payback for mimicking her.

"So you sure none of you want to triple with me and Dyl tomorrow night? We're going out for dinner before the carnival." Massie tempted.

Kristen and Claire shook their heads, but Alicia raised her 'point finger'. "I should probably come too."

"But you and Josh are still dating." Kristen pointed out.

"Point." Dylan micked Alicia, and then Alicia chucked a pillow at her. "That's his problem."

"Done and Done." Massie smiled.

"So, anyone hear about Cam and Chloe?" Alicia asked. Claire's heart stopped.

"What about them?" Kristen asked.

Massie looked at Claire out of the corner of her eye. She was pale and biting her fingernails.

"Well I got an e-mail today from Millie and it had a picture of Chloe and Cam making out."

"No way! I got that too!" Dylan said.

"I don't believe you guys," Claire said. "Cam would never kiss a girl who's not me."

"Um, he almost kissed me in seventh grade." Alicia reminded her.

"But that was to get back at me. And he has no reason to get back at me now," Claire folded her arms across her chest. "I still don't believe you."

Alicia went and picked up the laptop sitting on the couch. She logged into her e-mail and found the e-mail.

"There. Proof enough for you?" She showed the picture.

Everyone leaned over her shoulder. Claire thought she would barf right there on the expensive Ralph Lauren cashmere blanket.

"He…kissed…Chloe." Claire choked out.

"I'm sorry Claire," Kristen rubbed her back. Dylan went over to the mini fridge and brought out some ice cream for her. Massie tossed her a magazine. They all gave her sympathy hugs.

"Well, still don't wanna come on the date with me, Leesh and Dyl?" Massie asked.

"Call Cap. Tell him to pick me up at six."

Massie air-clapped, and clicked her tongue. "Excellent."

* * *

"So, how was the date?" Kristen asked. The girls were just about to meet Isaac at the Range Rover, but Massie had to keep touching up her make up.

"Fine." Massie tried to stay cool on the outside, but on the inside, she had major butterflies. Darren was just like Derrington, except WAY cooler, nicer, and richer.

"Cap isn't Cam." Claire said sadly. Massie steamed, and Claire cleared her throat. "But I still had fun…"

"Well, I had fun." Dylan said. Alicia nodded. "Kent is okay. But he's the biggest perv EVER."

Massie glossed her lips with Cinnamon Swirl Glossip Girl for the umpteenth time.

"Massie, you've got to stop applying lip gloss," Kristen giggled. "I can _see _myself in your lips!"

"Well, it's almost time for the kissing booth and if Millie gets—" Massie started.

"We know, you've told us a gazillion times. Massie stop stressing out." Dylan patted Massie's back.

"You guys are right," Massie took a deep breath. "This will be a piece of sugar free cake. I mean, it's me against _Millie._"

Alicia nodded.

"Come on, we gotta go or we'll be late." Alicia checked her Swarvoski crystal covered watch.

Massie took a deep breath. Tonight had to go over properly. She _had _to get more kisses than Millie. And if her plan worked, she would definitely get more.

**(A/N Oooh this is going to be good! Review bb's!)**


	16. The Carnie

**(A/N Well here it is! The moment of truth! Hahaha. any ways, we're like, two reviews away from the 200 mark! Yikes! We love you all, I hope this makes you're day as ah-mazing as mine has been! And ... ****We have another super cool question for you.**

**Has any one ever had a boyfriend cheat on you, or people tell you that he's cheated on you?**

**Now, enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Courtyard**

**Friday, September 19th**

**7:13 PM**

Massie and the PC arrived at the carnival while the workers were just finishing up little touches and packing away extra equipment.

Kristen walked up to where one of the workers was putting up the prize booth. Massie knew she was going to pester him, and make sure every little detail was perfect.

A sleek black limo pulled up beside Massie's Range Rover. Out walked Millie, looking perfect. Charlie, Felicia, Chloe and Krista filed out behind her. Massie noticed wriggling in Millie's Kate Spade tote. A little poodle's head popped out, causing Claire to gasp.

"This is Molly, my dog," Millie announced coolly.

"I bet the dog kisses better than Millie does," Dylan mumbled. Alicia and Claire snickered.

"Well the dog and I both kiss better than Maysie," She flipped her glossy almost-black hair behind one shoulder.

"Well, we'll see what the guys think," Massie narrowed her amber eyes.

"I know who Derrick will choose," Charlie smirked.

"We'll see," Massie sing-songed.

Millie glared at her, and then turned on her heel, signaling their conversation was over. Felicia, Charlie and Krista followed her.

"Good luck," Chloe semi smiled.

"CHLOE!" Millie screeched.

"Coming," Chloe ran off to her friends.

"Gawd, they're all such LBRs." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I guess Cam likes LBRs then," Claire mumbled, looking at her cuticles.

"Don't worry, C." Dylan patted her back. "Cap is cute, and he likes you."

Claire nodded silently.

Soon, the workers were gone and people were showing up. The rest of the PC hurried to THEIR booths, and Massie stood, looking around, proud of herself (and the rest of the PC...but mostly herself) for setting it up. There were lights shining and cotton candy swirling. Massie stood at the almost open kissing booth, glossing and re-glossing her lips. She saw Millie saunter over to where Darren was standing beneath the roller coaster.

Perfect.

* * *

Claire re-arranged the small stuffed animals arrangement at the prizes booth for the fiftieth time. Then she looked down at her outfit. A pink BCBG halter top over white Calvin Klein short shorts (as picked out by Massie, of course.) To top off the outfit, she was wearing white Keds. She looked cute, but she thought Chloe looked cuter in a baby pink summery Moshino halter dress with white wedges. And after the quick outfit assessment, she couldn't look at Chloe, even though she kept trying to make conversation. And Claire knew that as soon as Cam showed up to help, she would loose it. Every time Chloe said some thing, Claire grit her teeth, and nodded, or grunted. She couldn't trust herself to do any thing more than that.

"Hey you!" Claire heard a male voice say behind her, and she smelled the familiar scent of Drakkar Noir. Although it usually calmed her, the scent, mixed with the voice, made her stomach churn.

Claire turned around, and forced a smile. "Hi Cam."

Chloe giggled behind her. "Hey."

Cam smiled politely. "Hey Chloe." Then he turned around, and whipped up a small pink teddy bear. "I won this for you." He beamed.

Claire looked at him blankly, and he laughed. "Well, ok, I didn't ACTUALLY. But I COULD go win it for you. How many tickets is it?"

"26." Chloe said, buzzing past, checking things off on a clipboard that Krista no doubt gave to her.

"I'll be back!" Cam said gallantly, and Claire muttered, "Don't bother."

Unfortunately, Cam heard, and turned back to face her. "What's wrong? Are you stressed because of the carnival? It's going to be amazing, don't worry."

Claire shook her head. "No, actually I'm stressed because you've been kissing other girls behind my back." Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, thinking Massie would be proud of that one.

Cam looked utterly shocked. "W-what?" He spluttered.

"Yeah, you heard me." Claire shot at him, on a roll now. She was too filled with angry energy to stop. "I trusted you, and you totally betrayed me. We're done."

Now Cam's expression changed to rage. "This is about Chloe, isn't it? You really think I'd kiss her?" He shouted, pointing at Chloe who was now making the front of the booth look organized and pretty.

"I HAVE PROOF!" Claire shouted back, and whipped her cell phone out of her pocket, and whipped it open, showing Cam the picture Alicia had forwarded to her (under Massie's command, of course) to remind her she was over Cam if she started to think about him. It was her background.

"WHAT!" Cam yelled. "THAT'S NOT ME!"

Claire snapped her phone shut. "Save it, Cam."

Cam opened his mouth to say some thing, but then another male voice rang out behind Claire, "I think you should leave." Cam glared, but then turned on his heel and left.

Claire turned around to be practically touching noses with Cap Sharker. "Cotton Candy?" He asked.

* * *

As soon as Charlie looked away, Dylan grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it into her mouth.

"You know, Jon's never going to go for you. He doesn't date horizontally challenged girls." Charlie said over her shoulder, and Dylan choked on her popcorn.

"How would YOU know, I thought you spent you're time making his life miserable." Dylan shot back, and Charlie shrugged.

"I know because_ I_ don't find you're muffin top attractive. So why would he?" Charlie said casually, filling a cup up with Coke, then shoved it at some couple.

"Can we have two straws-" The guy started to say, but Charlie cut him off. "No."

"Well..." Dylan tried to find some thing bad to say about Charlie, but it was hard. She was wearing a blue fox hoodie, white short shorts, and black Vans, with one of her signature baseball caps on her head (blue), but she was really pretty. Her hair was naturally straight, and her long side bangs fell perfectly across her forehead in an effortless way. Dylan herself was wearing Guess? jean overalls over a pretty Michael Kors green cap sleeved shirt. She had green Mui Mui wedges, to top off the look.

"I don't think Chris goes for midgets." Dylan finally managed.

Charlie smirked. "Is that all you got?"

Dylan looked down, and then shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth. Unfortunately, it was.

* * *

Felicia was fixing her "Lauren Conrad signature braid" while Alicia was arguing with Kristen about wearing some stupid fortune teller hat.

Felicia jumped in, when she was done fixing her braid. "We already told you we'd cover our ah-mazing outfits with these weird....robe thingies. Don't make us wear ugly, lice infected hats, too."

Kristen threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine." She snapped, and then ran away, yelling at some kids to pick up their trash.

Alicia looked at Felicia. "Gawd, she is SUCH a stress case."

Felicia giggled, and Alicia smiled, and then remembered she was mad Felicia for stealing Josh away.

After the girls had told a few peoples fortunes, Kent Halley swaggered up. Gawd, he was HAWT! Alicia saw from the corner of her eye that Felicia sat up straighter, and fluffed up her hair. And then, she saw Josh Hotz lingering a few feet away from Felicia. Alicia smirked. Perfect.

"Hey cutie!" She called to Kent.

Kent smirked, and walked up to her. "Did you have fun earlier?"

"Of COURSE I did." Alicia said in an exaggerated flirty voice. "I was with the hottest guy I've ever seen!" A quick peek out of her left eye, and Alicia saw that Josh had disappeared, and Felicia slumped down in her seat. "Hah!" Alicia accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Kent asked.

"Nothing." Alicia blushed. "So, I think we should so some thing again."

Kent winked. "Definitely. I'm always up for taking a hottie out."

Alicia smiled. "Cool. Well, you have my number."

Kent smirked, and swaggered off again.

"Wait!" Alicia called. "Don't you want to get you're fortune told?"

Kent pretended to think about that for a minute. "I think I already have a pretty good idea what's going to happen to me."

* * *

Kristen and Krista spent their whole night running around; making sure every thing was going smoothly.

That is, until Kristen ran into Griffin. She tossed her clipboard aside, smoothed her side part, and quickly looked at her outfit. Shrunken Ralph Lauren blazer (one of Alicia's hand-me-downs) over a yellow cami? Check. A tiny jean True Religion mini skirt over gray leggings? Check. Cute little white tie up Puma runners? Check. Massie had tried to force cork wedges on her, but Kristen knew she'd be running around, so she refused.

"Hey Griffin!" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, showing off her new (completely fake...sh, don't tell Massie) Chanel earrings.

"Oh, hey Kristen!" Griffin's face lit up. Well, it almost lit up, but since he was all dark, almost lighting up was really like lighting up. "What's up?" He asked.

Kristen took a deep breath. "Oh, you know. Nothing really."

"I hear the rest of you're friends went out with the new guys. Did you?" Griffin asked, and Kristen's heart soared. He was being protective!

"Nah." She waved the thought away like one of Dylan's burps.

Griffin smiled, and Kristen almost fainted. A smile! She got a smile! "Well I'm glad." And then he walked away, and Kristen punched the air, and then began to jump up and down, grateful that she was wearing runners.

* * *

"What do you want?" Millie snapped to Darren. "I thought you just went on a date with Maysie." Molly barked from Millie's purse, and Millie sighed, and put her bag down so the poodle could hop out. Then she quickly fixed her high waisted American Apparel black skirt so that it hit the right spot on her purple Splendid beater while Molly ran around her royal purple Monolo Blahnik stiletto's.

Darren took a step closer to her. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"After I already said I'd meet you?" Millie raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, good one asshole."

Darren shook his head. "It's just....you're so intimidating. You used to make fun of me and I...well...I've always loved you."

Millie looked shocked for a quarter of a second, and then said, "Well, would you want to go out?"

"What about Derrick?" Darren asked cautiously.

"Ugh. Maysie can HAVE him. You're way hotter." Millie picked up Molly, and gave her a treat.

Suddenly, Darren's cell phone bleeped. "I have a surprise for you. Can you wait right here, I'll be back?"

Millie sniffed, and nodded. Inside, she was feeling bubbly though, like Champaign.

"Great." Darren said, and then ran off.

* * *

Massie was ducked behind the kissing booth, which was already late to open. But Kristen knew not to say any thing. She had to put the plan in motion.

Massie quickly re-glossed, fixed her side pony, and slipped her black Prada strappy sandals back on her feet. They went quite well with her black Sevens jean mini skirt, with a red cami, and a black fitted Calvin Klein quarter sleeved jacket.

"Hey." Darren whispered, slipping into place beside Massie.

"You're late." She snapped, and he looked at the ground. "Though I forgive you, because you're performance was QUITE believable. Think she fell for it?"

"Is the pope catholic?" Darren answered back, and Massie smiled. If all went well, Millie wouldn't get any kisses. Meaning Massie would get them all, meaning she was way hotter and more popular. Darren only agreed to help if Massie went out with him again, some thing that she happily agreed to.

Massie had texted Darren right after Dylan had texted her, who had dared some kid to eat 10 hot dogs, and then go on the roller coaster. The kid was being sent over to the roller coaster, and was in line as they spoke.

Massie and Darren looked over top of the booth, just in time to see the Millie standing under the roller coaster, facing outwards, looking impatient and slightly bored. Molly was running around her ankles, yapping at her.

And then....the moment of truth. The roller coaster went by, with the little hot dog boy on it. Massie held her breath, and crossed every free limb that she could cross.

Massie then heard the familiar sound of some one gagging, and then...in the blink of an eye, Millie was drenched in vomit.

"Gross!" Massie cried, but then had to knock Darren over with a hug. "IT WORKED! THE PLAN WORKED!" She shrieked. Usually she wouldn't let herself get so worked up over some thing, but it was a plan that rested completely on fate.

A couple minutes later (and after Millie had screamed at Darren for what felt like hours) the kissing booth opened. Massie and Millie sat side by side (Massie inhaling the Chanel No 19 scent on her wrist), and Millie fuming. Since it was a Friday night, the janitors all had gone home, and the school was locked, so she couldn't go into the locker room showers and wash off. The guys had been eagerly awaiting the kissing booth to open, and at the front of the line, a little seventh grade nerd, named Timothy stood shaking. "Hi!" He squeaked.

Massie smiled fakely at him. "Hi."

Timothy looked back and forth between Massie and Millie, and Millie rolled her eyes. "Puh-LEASE. You'd be privileged to kiss me."

Timothy looked between Massie and Millie again, then pointed at Massie. "I'd actually rather kiss her, if that's ok."

Millie blinked, stunned, while Massie smirked at her.

And that was how the rest of the night went.

* * *

Massie twisted her damp hair up in a bun, and sat on her bed in her short satin purple robe, and Victoria's Secret pajama shorts and tank top. "I'm so happy that EVERY ONE chose to kiss you!" Dylan squealed into the phone. It was after the carnival, and the Pretty Committee were all sharing stories on their night.

Massie was really proud of her girls, but doubly proud of herself. "Not one person wanted to kiss Millie."

"You know, you probably would have won without the plan." Claire said, and Massie grinned. "I know. But it was nice to get back at her."

The girls laughed. "You know Claire, I'm super proud of you for telling Cam off like you did." Massie commented, and the rest of the girls agreed.

"Yeah, and Leesh, nice work making Josh jealous." Kristen said.

"Did you break up with him yet?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I just texted him." Alicia answered, and Massie giggled. "You broke up with him over a text?"

"That's all he deserved." Alicia replied, and the girls cackled, and continued gossiping.

Massie was pleased, but deep down she knew, they won this battle. But the war was far from over.

**(A/N BAM DONE! That was pretty ah-mazing, no? Review lovelies, like you're social life depends on it!)**


	17. Oh, It's So On

**(A/N So sorry for the long wait guys! But here it is...one of the few chapters leading up to some intense action! The update would have been faster but Maggie has a life, and I've been devoting every second of MINE to the show Supernatural...Any who, onwards!)**

**The Black Estate, Westchester**

**Millie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, September 20th**

**12:30 AM**

Millie stepped out of a scalding hot shower, but still the rotting smell of vomit clung to her moisturized skin. She dialed her friends' numbers.

"Heyy Millie!" Chloe giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" Charlie asked.

"Because of Cam." Millie pictured Felicia rolling her eyes.

"Don't be jealous just because things aren't working with Josh," Millie scolded. "Be happy that Claire broke up with him. That will make Claire sad which will make Maysie sad."

"Fine," Felicia mumbled.

"So about the kissing booth…" Krista trailed off.

None of them spoke, not wanting to face Millie's wrath.

"Okay, just get it over with! Laugh about Maysie getting more kisses than me! Laugh about me being drenched in some fat kid's puke!" Millie shouted.

None of them spoke again. Finally, Chloe asked "Do you still smell?"

Charlie let a giggle escape. Millie smiled a little.

"Yes, even after three hot showers," She giggled a little with her friends.

"Well what are we doing to get back at Maysie?" Felicia asked.

Millie sighed. For the first time in her life, she didn't know.

* * *

Massie logged on to IM, hoping that Darren would be on so she could flirt. She would have to step it up on the flirting now that she knew Millie thought he was hot. She looked at the screen and frowned.

Derrick was on.

**SHORTS4LIFE: hey Block**

**MASSIEKUR: my name is MASSIE, but that may be too hard for someone like u to understand.**

**SHORTS4LIFE: sheesh, I was just saying hi**

**MASSIEKUR: well hi then**

**SHORTS4LIFE: what u did to Millie was awesome!**

**MASSIEKUR: shouldn't u be all mad and defending ur gf?**

**SHORTS4LIFE: trust me; she is in no way my gf**

**MASSIEKUR: well u always hang out together and she seems to think ur dating**

Massie waited while Derrick typed. She had a nervous fluttery feeling in her stomach. She quickly ran a brush through her long hair and re glossed her glossy lips, just in case.

**SHORTS4LIFE: well she's not my girlfriend…I like someone else**

**MASSIEKUR: who?**

**SHORTS4LIFE: just someone**

_Derrick has logged off_.

Massie threw her brush at the white wall. She was _this _close to seeing if Derrick liked her again. She was _this close _to seeing if Derrick felt the same way about her as she did about him.

* * *

Massie looked through the dresses at BCBG while waiting for the girls to get back from Starbucks. Claire walked in, balancing a cardboard tray containing four steaming lattes.

"Here," she handed one to Massie.

Massie took it absentmindedly, still thinking about Derrick.

"Um, Massie?" Alicia waved a hand in front of Massie's amber eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Massie snapped out of her daze.

"Do you think Millie will get revenge on us?" Alicia bit her glossy lip.

"Not if she knows what's good for her," Massie grabbed a mini skirt and brought it to the change room.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, following Massie.

"Well," Massie said from inside the change room. "Who always does better at revenge?"

"Well us I guess…"

"Exactly! We told everyone Millie had herpes. We got the boys to come. We got the kid to puke on her…"

"Yeah, but _they _put laxatives in our punch. The boys like them," Claire's voice was tinged with sadness, thinking of Cam and Chloe.

"Claire," Dylan sighed. "Cap is ten times hawtter than Cam."

"I know," Claire mumbled. She liked Cap, she really did. But she liked him as more of a friend. Her heart still longed for Cam.

Massie came out of the change room, glaring at Claire.

"Do not go back to Cam. Do you know what that would do to our reputation? Once you've dumped a guy, you should never like him again."

Claire looked at Massie knowingly.

"Then why do you still like Derrick?"

"I do not!" Massie screeched. "He is so immature and annoying and stupid and gross and reminds me of a dog and—"

She was cut off by Claire rolling her blue eyes.

"Suuuuure Massie. We know you don't like him."

Massie sighed. Claire was right.

* * *

Darren said good bye to Massie as she walked off to her next class.

Cap, Kent, Jon and Christopher were waiting for him at the other end of the hall, each one wearing an identical smirk.

"What?" He asked, grabbing his History book from his locker.

"Dude, are you getting any from Massie?" Kent asked. Of course it would be _Kent _to ask something like that.

"Getting any what?" Darren avoided his friends' watching eyes.

Kent snorted. "Action! Are you?"

"What?" Darren asked. His friends all exchanged looks. They hadn't done anything but kiss, which was what Darren liked. They were only fourteen after all. But he was the leader so… "Well, not yet…but I'm going over to her house Friday night." He lied.

The boys all exchanged high fives and fist bumps and walked off toward History.

Derrick was facing his locker, getting books out when he heard that Darren guy talking to his friends. They were talking about Darren getting action on Friday night.

Then he heard her name. Massie.

He whipped around, glaring at the boys, but they were already walking down the hall. He couldn't believe Darren, because Massie would never do something with a sleaze like Darren. He ran down the hall after them.

"Darren," He growled.

"What?" Darren turned around to face him.

Derrick grabbed the front of his shirt, practically touching his nose to Darren's.

"Don't you dare talk about Massie like that to anyone. I know you are full of crap. So does everyone at this school." He raised his fist to punch Darren. Mrs. Green walked out of her office so he let go of Darren. "If I ever hear you talking about Massie again, I promise, I will personally kill you."

Darren snorted.

"I wouldn't be laughing Darren. I _always _keep my promises."

**(A/N Ok, so kind of a filler chapter...but at least we updated! Don't worry, I'm writing the next one, so it won't be such a long wait -wink wink. Review sweethearts!)**


	18. Food Fight!

**(A/N Sorry for the long wait babies! Other than the fact I could'nt log in for three days, I've been completely busy with Supernatural, my new addiction, and Maggie's been…well, Maggie. And it wasn't her turn to write the chapter this time, so I can't blame it on her haha! Ok, so, one more question…who's read P.S I loathe you? Eee, I finished it in a day. Ah-mazing! If you don't have it, go out as soon as you finish and review the chapter and buy it. Oh, and I do have a question for you. ****Which Clique book is you're favourite?**** Cuz mine is Sealed With a Diss, I've read it 50 times! Now, onwards!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**Outside Mrs. Greens Office**

**Monday, September 29th**

**1:23 PM**

"Ew, ew, ew!" Massie picked a big chunk of potato out from one of Dylan's red curls. "Dylan, that's disgusting!"

"Not my fault." Dylan smirked. "She's the one who threw food at my face." She pointed to Charlie, who was sitting on a little bench that the school secretary had brought out, squished in beside Millie and Kent.

"I said no talking." The secretary snapped crankily, and Kristen sighed, her eyes filled up with tears. "This is another absence on my scholarship, you guys."

"Oh, shut up. No one MADE you pour a milk shake over my head." Krista snapped, and Chloe pat her on the back. "Good job, Krista. Stand up for yourself."

"You make me sick." Cam said quietly to Chloe, where he was sitting beside Claire. Chloe looked down, and Millie winked at Cam. "You lot are just so sensitive. It makes me want to jump out of a window."

"I wish you would." Massie smiled, incredibly fakely.

Mrs. Green finally walked out of her office. "Would some body PLEASE tell me why 14 of my top students are currently sitting outside my office, covered in food?" Mrs. Green looked around at Massie, Millie, Charlie, Dylan, Claire, Chloe, Krista, Kristen, Alicia, Felicia, Cam, Cap, Derrick, and Darren. "What is going on?"

And then every one began to talk at once.

* * *

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Cafeteria**

**Monday, September 29th**

**12:07 PM**

"Eh ma gawd, I think I'm going to shoot Millie and her friends." Dylan slumped down beside Kristen and Claire, and made a gun with her hands.

"It's ok, they've been bugging me all day, too." Claire shoved aside her tray, and put her head in her hands. "I miss Cam." She whined, although it came out muffled.

"Guys, stay strong. We've already won this battle. I mean, come one, how many compliments have you gotten this week? People asking for you're autograph."

"I even got a gift basket!" Alicia smirked.

"Me too." Massie lied. "But that's not the point, the POINT is that, we've already won the people. By now, Miley and her little band of losers are just doing every thing they can to make us look like the LBR's. But really, it's them who look like they are pathetic, have no friends, and sleep in wool sheets and flannel pajamas. With out eye mask's." Massie grinned as her friends (minus Claire) cringed. Massie rolled her eyes. "We all sleep in either silk or satin, Kuh-Laire."

Claire nodded, like she under stood. "Uh huh."

"Ok ladies. So, boy gossip? I'm feeling generous, I'll give out 30 points." Alicia said.

"Well, I did hear some thing…" Kristen said, moving her chair back a bit.

"What?" Alicia and Dylan yelled, causing half the people in the cafeteria to envy-stare.

"Well…apparently Darren has been going around saying…" Kristen bit her lip.

Massie's heart started to pound. Was it good stuff? Bad stuff? Did he not actually like her? They'd been hanging out a lot in the past week. Mostly to piss Millie off, but Massie did actually like him. When he wasn't being all pervy. "What?" Massie demanded.

"I guess he's been going around saying that you two have been doing…stuff." Kristen squeezed her eyes shut. "Sexual…stuff."

Massie snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Eh ma gawd, I heard that too!" Dylan said, and Massie screamed. "You're kidding. No! Why didn't some one tell me this BEFORE?"

"Well, I uh…I guess it never really…came up." Kristen flinched. "I'm sorry."

Massie's nostrils flared, and she looked extremely scary. "How long have you known about this?" She asked, trying to compose herself. And more importantly, how long had people been laughing at her?

"A couple of days." Kristen muttered, and Massie swung her head around to stare at Dylan. "Since, like, Sunday. I swear."

"Did you two know about this?" Massie asked Alicia and Claire.

"What's the big deal, Massie?" Claire asked. "Remember in the seventh grade, when you tricked people into thinking you'd kissed Derrington? I mean, what is so different about this?"

"It's a double edged sword." Kristen explained. "She's stuck. If she says she DID, she's a slut, and if she DIDN'T, she's a prude. There's really nothing to say."

"Oh, that's helpful, thanks." Massie pouted.

"Well, there is one thing." Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge?" Dylan asked, high fiving her.

"Revenge." Alicia confirmed.

The girls raised their flavored waters to toast, just as Millie and her friends sauntered up to the Pretty Committee's table. "Well, what are we doing, ladies, playing tea party?" Krista tried.

"Oh, you know, good one." Massie said sweetly. "Amateur."

"Takes one…to know one!" Chloe snapped.

"We're not even drinking tea." Kristen commented, and the Pretty Committee laughed.

"So, I hear you've been slutting around." Millie said to Massie, who stood up, and contemplated stepping her Mui Mui heeled foot down on Millie's Calvin Klein booted one.

"Oh, strike a nerve?" Millie asked, her overly glossed lips upturned in a nasty smile. "Sorry sweetie." She titled her head to the side. "Actually, you know what? I'm not."

Massie turned like she was going to sit down, but then grabbed a handful of Dylan's teriyaki covered noodles, and threw them at Millie's face, in one quick movement.

Before Massie even had time to blink, Millie whipped around, grabbed a handful of mashed potato off the table behind her, and flung it down Massie's low cut shirt.

"Eh ma gawd, no she did NAWT!" Alicia gasped.

"That is the opposite of cool!" Felicia commented.

Alicia stood up, and grabbed the little bottle of ketchup Claire was using to eat her fries. She did one squirt, and said, "That's for Josh." Another, bigger, this time. "That's for being…a…a…an APPLE C!"

Claire grabbed the bottle out of Alicia's hands, and poised it in front of Chloe's face. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" She said, but when she heard Massie egg her on, she had to. "That's for CAM!" She shrieked.

The cafeteria had gone silent, the whole school was sitting in shock, as the most pretty, and popular girls in school had a…food fight. For a moment, even the girls were silent.

And then there was a loud crack, the sound of skin hitting skin, and Derrington shouted at Darren, "That's for Massie!"

And then a full blown food fight erupted.

* * *

Mrs. Green sent the kids all home for the rest of the day to get cleaned up, and 'think about what they did.'

The girls weren't kicked off the events committee, mostly because the carnival was such a success, but they were sentenced to detention for a week, AND they had to go in early the next day to clean the cafeteria. But, as Claire soaked in the Block's overly large hot tub, and let out a big sigh, she felt overly happy.

"Well, I guess we know ONE good thing that came out from today." Claire said, and Alicia agreed. "Yea, the truth came out about Massie and Darren."

"No!" Claire exclaimed, but then cleared her throat after Massie gave her 'the look.' "Well, I mean, yeah, but the truth ALSO came out about me and Cam!"

"Point!" Alicia lifted up her finger.

"Oh, right about how those losers photo shopped a picture of Chloe, and made it look like SHE was kissing Cam?" Kristen swung her soccer toned legs out of the hot tub, and got out gracefully.

"Exactly." Claire smiled.

"I can't believe Cap and Cam fought over you!" Alicia smiled at Claire, to know that she didn't mean any offence.

"I can't believe Darren and Derrick fought over Massie!" Kristen laughed.

"I can!" Claire giggled.

"So, what are we going to do about, 'those losers?' Dylan asked Massie.

"We're going to drive them out. The boys included." Massie said quietly.

"How are we going to do THAT?" Kristen asked.

"Well, we're going to need a KILLER plan…and some help from the inside.

"Are you thinking…" Dylan trailed off.

"Yup. Chloe."

**(A/N Hope you liked…I was kind of on a role. Hope that was worth the wait. Now, if you want a shorter wait, review lovies!)**


	19. Detention

**(A/N Ok, we want to thank you guys SO MUCH for being so supportive, and reviewing constantly, and putting up with our crappy updating skills! Seriously, we'd be nothing with out you, and we don't thank you enough, but we really apprieciate it!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Cafeteria**

**Tuesday, September 30th**

**6:54 AM**

"Oh my god, it's so early!" Claire groaned, practically falling into Cam, as she rubbed her burning eyes. Her parents hadn't been happy, and neither had Kristen's, but no one else's parents had seemed to mind about their detention.

Massie was about to snap at Claire not to ruin her make up, when she remembered that Claire wasn't wearing any. In fact, she was wearing a pair of Massie's green pajama bottoms and a white tank top, with a pair of Massie's beige Ugg boots.

The rest of the girls were in matching 'cleaning up' sweats. They were completely cute (hello, boys were seeing them!) but not TOO cute, so they could chuck them as soon as they were done cleaning. And for the shoes, they opted for cute little black ballet flats.

"Massie, why didn't you let us bring Inez?" Alicia complained, as she grabbed the only pair of pink rubber gloves, to avoid the yellow ones.

"We need to show Mrs. Green that we can be responsible, and learn from our actions." Kristen coughed, and retied her ponytail for the millionth time.

"So, how mad is you're mom, K?" Dylan asked.

"She wasn't too bad, surprisingly. She thought I was being punished enough, I guess." Kristen shrugged.

"That doesn't seem like the Mrs. Gregory we all know and love!" Massie, said, and the girls giggled.

"Wait." Alicia put up her point finger. "Where are the Apple C's?"

And then, as if on cue, Millie and her friends burst through the doors. All wearing plush Juicy Couture sweat suits in different colors.

Millie's was purple, and she was wearing it with high heeled beige Jimmy Choo boots. Her hair was in two little French braids, and her bangs were perfect, as usual, her bright blue eyes blinking up at Massie, seeming to say, 'I'm better than ever.'

Felicia's was red, and she paired it with black high heeled BCBG ankle boots. Her hair was in loose, beachy waves, and she had a couple strands pulled back, and kept with sparkly bobby pins.

Krista's was dark green, and she had tucked the pants into dark beige knee high Ugg boots. Her hair was in pigtails, which made her look three (but in a cute way, not a childish way) combined with her thick glasses.

Chloe was wearing a pink sweat suit (of course) with strappy white Miu Miu wedges that we so tall, she could barely walk in them. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun that still looked like a lot of work had gone into it; with a few curly pieces falling lose.

And last, but not least, Charlie was wearing a blue sweat suit, with white and black checkered Vans. Her long side-bangs were swept over, and she was wearing a black flat rimmed baseball cap.

All five girls looked completely made up, and well rested, where Massie knew all of the Pretty Committee had bags under their eyes so big, you could probably shop with them.

"Massie," Alicia whispered. "When are you going to talk to Chloe?"

"Soon," Massie whispered back. Last night, the girls had worked out the details in their plan and Massie was in charge of finding out the info from Chloe. If Chloe didn't trust Massie, then Claire would go, because everyone trusted her.

Mrs. Green walked through the café's double doors and smiled blandly at the group. Massie wrinkled her nose at Mrs. Green's brown loafers, and noticed Derrick shuffling in. Mrs. Green whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Mr. Harrington, why are you late?" Mrs. Green snapped.

"Sorry," Derrick mumbled, lowering his blonde head in mock shame.

Mrs. Green sighed noisily but started to talk. "You will be cleaning the cafeteria after your little, immature fight yesterday. While you're working, I want you all to think long and hard about the food you wasted, the people you hurt" –she glared at Derrick and Darren, who had matching black eyes- "and the damage you have caused to the school." She glared at the spaghetti stuck to a picture of the school in 1945.

"Um, Mrs. Green," Felicia raised her yellow-gloved hand. "I got so much food in my hair and on my new Ralph skirt yesterday. Is that not punishment enough?"

Snickers rippled through the crowd. Alicia smiled when she saw Josh was laughing at her too.

"Miss Red," Mrs. Green sneered at Felicia's ignorance. "I don't care if your hair and clothes were ruined. That'll teach you not to spend so much money and effort into what you look like. That goes for all of you," she glared at each of the girls.

Claire and Chloe blushed while the rest of the girls rolled their eyes. They weren't about to take fashion advice from someone wearing a green pinstriped suit and _loafers_.

"Anyway, on kitchen duty…" she pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Will be Massie, Derrick and Darren. You have to clean the kitchen as well as the dishes and the trays. Everyone else, you're out here cleaning the cafeteria. I expect you to be done by eight thirty. If you're not done by then, you'll be back here tomorrow morning. Get to work!" she turned on her low heel and walked out the swinging doors.

Massie peeked at Derrick who was walking toward the kitchen. She peeked at Darren; he was waiting for her to walk beside him. Um, hello? She wouldn't walk with, not ever! He was a bigger pervert than Kemp and Kent put together!

Instead, she lifted her chin and started to walk after Derrick, praying to Gawd that this day would end.

* * *

Massie sighed once again, hoping someone would break the awkward silence that hung in the kitchen air along with the smell of fish. Nothing.

She bit her lip and dropped the white plate she had been drying. It whizzed through the air and shattered when it hit the ground. Derrick jumped, obviously not expecting noise. Darren glanced at Massie and smiled at her. Massie rolled her fiery amber eyes.

"Klutz," Derrick mumbled. Massie could see a smile on his lips.

"Puh-lease. What about all the times you've fallen? Need I remind you about last year when you fell out of a tree?" Massie teased.

Derrick laughed at the memory. Massie could tell that Darren was getting mad. She heard his breathing getting harder, and saw his face getting redder. Laughter erupted from in the cafeteria, and Massie felt a twinge of jealousy that all of her friends were together and she wasn't. How dumb was Mrs. Green, she knew Derrick and Darren had been fighting, yet she still put them together. With Massie in the middle.

After the laughter outside disappeared, the café got silent again. Massie went back to drying white plates, wondering what she had done to make Gawd punish her like this. Well, she had ruined a lot of people's lives…but they had totally deserved it. It wasn't like the LBRs _needed _to wear the same shoes as Massie, except knockoffs.

She peeked at Derrick again. She had ignored him for a long time, even when he started to be nicer to her again. That was pretty mean. If she could go back in time, she wouldn't have called the new boys. She liked Darren, she really did, but he wasn't Derrick.

Massie thought more about the mean things she had done. She had been really mean to the Apple Cs. And she felt a little bad for being so mean to Chloe…

Massie quickly snapped out of it. The EPC deserved her meanness. If they didn't want to feel the wrath of Massie, they shouldn't have transferred from LA to Westchester, and be exact clones of the Pretty Committee.

She knew she had to get to Chloe. The faster the better.

**(A/N Mwahahaha. How was the wait this time loves? Not too bad, I hope lol. We're only...well, two extremely busy people, there's only so much we can do! So review, review like you're social lives depend on it!)**


	20. Lady Luck

**(A/N Thanks to all our loved readers for…well…reading. And reviewing! We majorly heart you!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Second Floor Bathroom**

**Tuesday, September 30th**

**1:27 PM**

Massie was in the bathroom, taking her mid-day hair and make up check, when she knew that she was cut out to rule her school. Why? She had the best luck of any one in there.

The bathroom door flung open, and in walked Chloe. Alone. She had the careful walk of Claire, Chloe knew she was pretty, knew she was cute, and knew she was girly, but Massie got the impression that she was nervous, and never wanted to outshine any one (especially Millie.)

"Hey." Massie put her lip gloss down. She made a mental note to herself to thank God that night.

Chloe jumped a little bit, but then smiled when she was Massie. "Oh, hi Massie!" She walked over to where Massie was standing, turned to the mirror, and started fluffing her hair.

Massie knew that all SHE needed to do was make Chloe open up about Millie, how she really felt, and then she'd jump in. "So, why is Millie so mean to you?" She asked carefully. The good thing was she was dealing with a Claire, so she knew exactly how to handle herself.

"Oh…you know." Chloe shrugged. "I guess she takes herself really seriously? I don't know, she thinks I'm weak."

Massie furrowed her eyebrows, and Chloe giggled. "Nice." There was a moment's pause, and then Chloe said, "So…even you guys noticed that she's been kind of mean?"

Massie nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"I just…" Chloe turned to face Massie, instead of talking to her reflection in the mirror. "I miss our old lives. I don't know WHY we even had to move here in the first place!"

"Was it to ruin our lives?" Massie asked, only half joking.

Chloe giggled. "I wouldn't put it past Millie. Any ways…I wish we could move back home."

Massie was ready to throw herself at God's feet and kiss them. He really WAS watching over her! "Well I can send you back to where you came from!" She was so excited she forgot to put it nicely.

"I mean…I can help you. You know, if YOU help me. And the Pretty Committee."

"And you'll make Millie move back home?" Chloe's eyes lit up. "Nothing embarrassing though, right?"

Massie shoved out her right-handed pinky. "I promise." She smiled at Chloe, though her smile wasn't really at Chloe. It was at God, for making gullible, cute, sensitive little people.

Chloe and Massie left together, giggling into their palms so they wouldn't get in trouble for being too loud.

Back in the bathroom, a pair of blue converse stepped down from the toilet seat, and out of the stall walked Charlie, sporting beige cargo shorts (boys, obviously, that's why they went down to her knees), a tight blue wife beater, a black and blue flat rimmed cap, and a frown so deep, it almost hit the floor. "Chloe. You are so. Dead."

* * *

"So, Chloe's on board?" Alicia asked, as Rachel, the manicurist painted blood red on her shortened, filed to perfection fingernails. "What should I do for me feet?" She asked no one in particular.

The girls were at the Spa. The real Spa, as Massie felt the need to celebrate.

"Obviously." Massie nodded, and sighed happily. She'd gotten Chloe on board, and now they could rid their school of the disgusting Apple – C's.

"And…you're sure the guys will go with the girls, too?" Claire worried, as usual.

"Kuh-Laire…relax! Haven't we already established that God is on my side. Lady Luck is on my side. Mother Nature is on my side…"

Kristen cut her off. "How is Lady Luck on you're side?" She giggled.

Massie shrugged. "I'm just lucky."

The rest of the girls laughed, and gossiped as they got their nails done. Every one's hope had turned around, all of them truly believing Lady Luck was on their side. But Lady Luck had never dealt with Charlie Mervin. The Pretty Committee was about to.

**(A/N Ok, kind of short, mostly a filler chapter, but I'm busy for a week with Japanese students, and Maggie's off gallivanting about. So this should be it for a week, but we're getting pretty close here! Review babies! We love you!)**


	21. Do We HAVE To?

**(A/N Thanks for all you're support babies! We heart you!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Cafeteria**

**Wednesday, October 1st**

**11:58 AM**

"I can't buh-lieve you said it wouldn't be embarrassing," Alicia glared at Massie after she finished retelling what Chloe said.

Massie shrugged. "It's the only way to get information from her."

"Still," Dylan said, biting into her spicy tuna rolls. "It's like, out job to embarrass people. And you agreed to not embarrass our worst enemies."

Massie only half listened to what Dylan was saying. Claire entered the café holding hands with Cam, and Massie couldn't take her eyes off of them. She couldn't help being jealous of Claire. She had the perfect relationship with a guy she loved. Massie had never had anything even close to that.

Except with Derrick. She sometimes thought she liked Derrick more than he liked her –and that was relationship suicide!

"Um, Massie?" Kristen asked, waving a hand in front of Massie's amber eyes. "Chloe just sat down."

"Oh," Massie craned her neck to see when she sat with the EPC. "Okay, wish me luck."

She past Millie's table, making eye contact with Chloe and sending silent 'meet me in the bathroom' looks.

"Ew, look at her shoes," Millie whispered loudly to her friends. "Can she be anymore of a skank?"

Massie let out a frustrated sigh and silently agreed with her friends that it was a mistake not to embarrass Millie and her band of wannabes.

* * *

Chloe pushed aside her plate of curly fries. "I'm um, going to the washroom." She told her table.

"I'll come," Felicia picked up her purse. "I have to fix my makeup and these ugly florescent lights make me look green."

"No, you don't have to do that," Chloe told her. "Um, aren't the lights in the hallway much better?"

"Um, no," Charlie said, stealing one of Chloe's discarded fries. "And what's with you? You're all jumpy."

Chloe fake laughed. "No I'm not, silly!" She playfully punched Charlie. Truth was, she was jumpy because she was really scared. Not only was she meeting with Millie's sworn enemy, but she was plotting with her! If Millie found out…Chloe didn't even want to think of what would happen.

Millie eyed her suspiciously with her icy blue eyes. "Okay…Felicia stay here. The lights are fine on your skin."

Chloe inwardly sighed with relief.

"_I'll _come with you." Millie's blue eyes glared at Chloe, daring her to say no to the alpha.

"Um, okay," Chloe stammered. This was NOT part of her plan! She didn't know Massie's cell number so she couldn't text her and reschedule.

Millie rose and grabbed her purple purse. Chloe's feet didn't work, she felt glued to the ground. Millie sauntered out of the café with Chloe shuffling behind her.

When they got outside of the café doors, Chloe pointed to the computer lab and shouted "Oh Em Gee, Millie doesn't that girl have the same shoes as you?"

Millie immediately looked down at her purple pumps and Chloe ran the other way, praying that Millie would walk slowly up to the washroom.

* * *

Massie paced around the pink washroom. Where the heck was Chloe? Massie was THIS close to going over there and ripping her little blonde head off. How dare she be five minutes late? Anyone in this universe would be early to meet Massie Block.

Just then, Chloe rushed in, out of breath. She stood with her back to the door, putting all of her weight into holding it shut.

"Running from someone?" Massie raised her eyebrows.

Chloe nodded, panting. "I think Millie knows I'm up to something. So we have to hurry."

Massie smirked. "So why did you guys leave?"

"Well," Chloe began. "Millie's dad got demoted. So he was making minimum wage, which made Millie and Millie's mom super mad. So he searched around and got a job here in Westchester. He persuaded my parents and everyone else's parents that Westchester would be better for all of us. He still isn't making as much as he did in LA. But he had to get rid of all of his staff, move into an apartment and cut off most of Millie's credit cards just to be able to fly to Westchester."

Massie thought about what Chloe was saying. "So if I got him a job back in Beverly Hills, you guys would leave?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe."

There was pounding at the door. "Chloe?" Millie asked through it. "What the heck are you doing? Why won't this door open?"

Massie ran into a stall, hiding her giggles. Chloe stepped away from the door and pulled it open.

"It opened," Millie said surprised. "What were you doing? Why did you run off on me?"

"I, um, I really had to go," Chloe said innocently.

Millie seemed to believe that answer. "Whatevs, let's go. It smells like Maysie's Chanel No. 5 in here," She rolled her eyes in disgust.

Chloe giggled and followed Millie out of the bathroom. When Massie was sure they were gone she emerged from the stall. She knew exactly what to do.

**(A/N Ok, well another shortish one, but we weren't expecting to update. Give all you're thanks to Maggie, who not only wrote this fantabulous chapter, also inspired me with an amazing idea. Any who, I guess short and many is better than long and few updates, oui? Review sweeties!)**


	22. Charlie's Plan

**(A/N EEEE!!! Thanks so much for all you're support my loves. I can't believe we're almost at 300 reviews and none of it could have been done without any of you! Maggie and I both love all of you. Thank you for being you! Now enjoy the story!)**

**The Mervin Estate, Westchester**

**The Game Room**

**Wednesday, October 1st**

**10:22 PM**

Charlie repainted her shortened nails black, and chewed on the inside of her lip. She was texting Millie on her Blackberry, and trying to figure out if she should rat on Chloe. Chloe was one of her best friends, but out of all her best friends, she liked Chloe the least. She was so cute and girly. Krista was cute, but at least SHE knew how to be evil. It was like Chloe had forgotten. Though, Charlie chuckled, conversing with the enemy was pretty diabolical.

Her Blackberry dinged, and Charlie decided to give up on her nails, and picked up the phone. The text message was from Millie, and it read:

**LOL DUDE I KNOW. HEY, HAS CHLOE BEEN ACTING WEIRD OR WHAT?**

Charlie sighed. Now would be the perfect time to rat Chloe out. But she wouldn't. Oh no, she'd get back at her. Along with Massie, and her skanky friends.

* * *

The next day, at school, just before 6th period, Massie was checking her hair in the completely blinged-out purple mirror (courtesy of Donny at Swarovski} she kept in her locker, when she saw familiar brown eyes in the mirror, blinking down at her.

She spun around. "Derrick! You scared me!"

Derrington chuckled, and Massie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was…sort of wondering…if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Derrington mumbled to his shoes.

Massie sighed. She really liked Derrington. She did. But she wasn't in the mood for a relationship. As well as the fact that you shouldn't go running back to an ex. Even if technically he came running back to you.

"Look Derrick, I'm not really…into a relationship right now." Massie said, slamming her locker shut for emphasis.

Derrington looked a little hurt. "But you just went out with Darren."

"Yeah, and look at how THAT turned out." Massie shifted her bag from one arm to the other. This conversation was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"You're comparing me to HIM?" Derrington snapped, turned from hurt to angry in the blink of an eye.

"No. Gawd no, stop putting words into my mouth please." Massie held up a hand. "Conversation over." And then she turned on her heel and walked away. She felt a little bad for being so rude to Derrington, but she couldn't help it. He was like a little puppy, you had to tell his straight up, or else he wouldn't get it.

As she was strutting down the hallway to class, singing some Lady GaGa song in her head, she narrowly missing sticking her heel into some one's leg. Wait – some ones leg?

Massie stopped walking and looked down at the ground. Charlie Mervin was sitting on the ground; her legs sprawled out on the floor, and her head pressed up against a big wooden door, that Massie recognized as the Principals.

"Charlie, what the fu..."

"Shut up." Charlie hissed quietly, and Massie kneeled down, pulling her navy blue Ella Moss dress over her knees, as to not flash any stragglers who just happened to be walking past. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Mr. Grant just went in there." Charlie explained in a hushed whisper. She seemed really nice, in fact, it was almost as if she thought she were talking to Millie, instead of Massie.

"I'm not Millie, you know." Massie pointed out.

"Oh, I know." Charlie whispered back. "But I just thought that you shouldn't pass out of gossip like this."

Massie wrinkled her nose. "Really? Mr. Grant, the hot new P.E teacher? Who's like, 20?"

"Oh course that Mr. Grant." Charlie giggled.

"Well, I don't hear any talking." Massie said after a moment. She was a little taken aback, because she didn't know that Charlie could laugh.

"Exactly." Charlie winked.

"Ew, eh ma gawd, ew you don't think their actually…" Massie didn't finish her sentence.

"You mean doing it?" Charlie finished for her. "Yeah, I think that's a pretty safe assumption."

"I think I just puked." Massie joked, and Charlie laughed. "Uh oh…I think I hear footsteps." Charlie said, and she stood up, grabbing Massie's arm, and they both ran until they rounded the nearest corner, both of them laughing silently.

"Well, I should probably go to class." Massie looked at her petite Coach watch. She was 10 minutes late. What ever.

Charlie smiled, and nodded, both of them knowing that they'd probably never speak to each other again, not politely, at least, but that was ok with both of them. In fact, Massie wouldn't have had it any other way. And as she flounced away, with a step only a girl who knew some classified information and couldn't wait to tell the world, Charlie rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Excellent."

As Charlie was walking to class she ran into Mrs. Green, who was on the way to her office.

"Miss. Mervin, why aren't you in class?" Mrs. Green asked, peering over the top of her glasses. "Sorry Mrs. Green, I was just using the restroom." This story was plausible since Charlie hadn't gone to her locker and grabbed her books yet.

"Why aren't you in you're office?" Charlie half joked; and Mrs. Green smiled. "I went out to lunch with my husband. Now get to class."

Charlie nodded, and scurried off, not able to keep the huge smirk off her face.

* * *

Massie padded downstairs in blue pajama short shorts, a pink tank top and zip up sweater, and furry beige Ugg boots, straight from Australia that she used as slippers. Bean as at her heels as Massie marched straight into the sitting room where her parents were drinking tea, and reading. Kendra a home and family magazine, and William a large book called 'Pillars of the Earth.' Massie crinkled up her nose.

Her mother was the first to look up. "Sweetie, what are you doing up this late?" Massie rolled her eyes. It was only 11:00. "On a school night?" Her mom continued, and Massie slumped down in the seat opposite her father.

"I can't sleep." Massie pouted, and her dad finally put his book down.

"Why not pumpkin?" He asked, with a trace of concern in his amber eyes.

Massie had thought long and hard about her argument. She could have told the truth, but when did that ever help any one? So instead, she tried to make her eyes look as sincere as possible, opened her mouth, and said, "I've made some new friends at High School. They moved here from Beverly Hills."

"Oh, sounds exotic." Her mother joked.

"Mom…don't try to be funny." Massie said, and then turned her fiery eyes back to her father. "Any ways, they love it there, but the one girl, well…her father lost his job, and was relocated by his company. But Millie always talks about moving back, and well…I was thinking you could get him a job in you're company."

"Absouletly not." William said, picking up his book again.

"But Daddy…" Massie whined.

"Why can't her father get a job himself?" Massie's mother cut in. "This girl need's to get her friend to beg for her?"

"Mom, Millie didn't ask me to do any thing, I was just trying to be nice." Massie huffed. "Besides, Daddy, you got Claire's dad a job, and made them stay in Westchester by giving him a raise and stuff."

"Sweetie, that was years ago. I've already had to let go three nice men this month. It wouldn't be fair to just turn around and hire a new one."

"Not here though. I know you're company has branches all over and…" Massie tried, but her dad wasn't interested any more.

"I'm sorry sweetie. If this man wants a job, he can come and apply himself." And that was that.

Massie scooped up Bean, and stomped all the way to her room. It just wasn't fair. Mr. Block obviously wasn't going to go apply for a job when he had a perfectly good one…

Massie picked up her iPhone, and saw she had four new text messages. All from the Pretty Committee, each one of them asking if Massie's got Millie's Dad a job back in Beverly Hills.

Massie penned a quick message, and, after reading it, hit: Send to All.

**NAWT YET. BUT I WILL. DON'T WORRY, THE APPLE C'S WILL BE GONE BY HALLOWEENIE! YOU JUST WAIT. **

**(A/N I was going to stop after Charlie ran into Mrs. Green, but I decided to make it longer since you guys are all so AMAZING. Now please review, sweet children. Maggie and I will love you forever…more than we already do.)**


	23. You've Gone Too Far

**(A/N Eek! Oh my gawd, Maggie and I both LOVE all of you! We are so grateful to all you're help and support. This is a good one...mwahaha yay Maggie! Onward!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Hallways**

**Thursday, October 2nd**

**2:12**

Massie couldn't wait to tell the girls about Mrs. Green and Mr. Grant! She knew it would earn her a good thousand gossip points. Even Alicia couldn't beat this gossip.

She ran around the corner and slammed into Darren. Massie glared at him until he mumbled a 'sorry' even though it was Massie's fault.

"Leesh," She spotted Alicia by her locker, fixing her hair. "Where's everyone else?"

"I sent them to get lattes. They should be back in like a minute. Why?" Alicia's eyes got that familiar glint in them whenever she would hear gossip.

"Because I have major gossip!" Massie beamed. To be careful, she looked around the crowded hallway. "But not here, it's too crowded."

Alicia nodded. Dylan and Kristen hurried down the hallway, Starbucks cups in their well manicured hands. Claire was trailing slightly behind, probably texting Cam.

Massie nodded her head toward the empty classroom. "Let's go in there, it's empty."

Alicia grabbed her coffee and then led the girls behind Massie. Dylan shut and locked the doors behind them.

"So what is it?" Alicia squealed. Massie was surprised Alicia hadn't wet herself yet. But this was huge gossip, so she'd cut Alicia some slack.

"I ran into Charlie in the hallway—" she paused as Dylan made a face, "And she was outside Mrs. Green's room. I thought she was in trouble, but turns out she was eves dropping."

Massie stopped and turned toward the faint ticking sound. "Claire, will you stop texting long enough for me to talk?!"

Claire looked up, a dazed smile on her face. "Um, sorry." She slipped her phone into her pocket.

Massie rolled her eyes and resumed talking. "Anyway, she said Mr. Grant –you know, that new gym teacher who's super hot? - and they were…" she raised her eyebrows.

Dylan spit her latte out and started laughing. Kristen and Claire wore matching grossed out expressions. Alicia already had her phone out, texting the story to people.

"That is so gross! On school property?!" Kristen shook her head.

Claire got out her phone, looked at Massie with pleading eyes and when Massie nodded started to text Cam.

Alicia looked at her watch and slipped her phone back into her purple RL purse. "I've got to get to bio, but you can add like a thousand points, that gossip was awesome."

Massie whipped out her Palm Pilot and added the points to her name.

The bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class. Massie made sure to tell some people on the way. And it spread like wildfire.

* * *

Charlie smiled when she heard Chloe explaining what Massie had told her about Mrs. Green and Mr. Grant.

Millie wrinkled her pert nose. "Ew, isn't Mrs. Green like forty? Mr. Grant should go for someone hawtter."

Charlie couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. "Guys, I made that rumor! I know Massie can't resist gossip, so I made it up."

Millie rolled her eyes. "I so knew it wasn't true."

Felicia nodded quickly. "Same here, Millie."

Charlie giggled to herself. "I should go, I'm going to play baseball with the senior guys in fifteen minutes."

"Slut," Felicia rolled her eyes.

Charlie stuck out her tongue and walked away. She stopped at Mrs. Green's room and knocked. "Mrs. Green, may I please come in?" she called in her sweetest tone.

"Come in Miss Mervin," Mrs. Green waved her in. "What is it? I've got paper work to do."

"Well, I'd just like to warn you that Massie Block is saying some things…" Charlie looked straight at Mrs. Green, trying not to blow her cover. "She told everyone that you and Mr. Grant were… sexually involved in each other today."

Mrs. Green turned bright red. She grabbed her microphone and practically shouted: "Massie Block get into the principal's office NOW!"

Charlie hid her smug smile. "May I go, Mrs. Green? I have sports practice to attend."

Mrs. Green nodded, trying to calm down. "Thank you for the tip Miss Mervin."

Charlie passed Massie coming out of the principal's office. "Nice job, Maysie," she sneered.

"Skank," Massie glared and walked in confidently.

Charlie smiled, knowing that Massie wouldn't be the confident coming out.

* * *

Massie stared at her principal's red, angry face. "Yes, Mrs. Green?"

Mrs. Green glared at her with beady eyes. "Wait until Mr. Grant gets here."

Massie paled. She knew what this was about. She quickly reviewed her options:

Blame it all on Millie

Blame it all on Charlie because it's actually Charlie's fault

Blame Alicia for texting to everyone

She couldn't blame Alicia, Alicia was her best friend. She COULD blame Millie…but part of her didn't want to. And she guessed that Charlie had ratted her out, so she couldn't really blame her.

Then, the sexiest gym teacher ever, Mr. Grant, walked in. Instead of his usual dazzling smile at Massie, he gave her a stern look.

"I can not believe you would spread such a rumor about us, Miss Block!" Mrs. Green exploded. She went on to talk about morals and stuff, but Massie tuned her out. She couldn't believe Charlie! That no good little lying slut!

"Which is why we're suspending you for a week, with a month of school service." Mr. Grant cut in.

"What?" Massie screeched. "Why?"

Mrs. Green sighed. "Were you listening? For spreading rumors about a teacher you are being suspended."

Massie's palms were clammy. She couldn't be suspended! It was fine in elementary school, but now the Apple C's were here. They'd take over her domain if she was gone for a week!

"So you may collect your things and leave today," Mrs. Green stared at her, daring her to object.

"Yes, Mrs. Green," Massie said. She felt like puking. Millie would ruin everything she had worked for.

Massie exited the principal's office, texting the girls.

**GOT SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF THAT SLUT NAMED CHARLIE! MAKE SURE U RUIN HER WHILE I'M GONE!**

Massie grabbed her stuff from her locker and waited pathetically for Isaac.

* * *

The EPC were sitting in Starbucks after school, drinking celebratory lattes. It had been Charlie's idea.

"I still don't know what we're celebrating," Millie said. "You never told us."

"Oh," Charlie giggled. "I got Massie suspended! For a whole week! Plus she has to do school service when she gets back. And the teachers will all be watching her like hawks, so she can't do anything to us!"

Krista, Felicia and Chloe turned to see what Millie's expression was. Millie's face was blank.

"So cheers for me, right?" Charlie lifted her cup, expecting the girls to do it too. When they didn't she glared at them. "What's wrong with you? I finally fixed Massie!"

Millie shook her head. "I can't believe you Charlie. You went too far this time."

Millie got up, grabbed her purse and left. Chloe, Felicia and Krista did the same.

Charlie sat in Starbucks alone, wondering how the hell that had happened.

**(A/N Now, don't expect an update for a while because I'M IN JAPAN! YAY! And Maggie can't like...hack into my account. But review my sweets, and we'll update A.S.A.P! Yay!)**


	24. Grounded

**(A/N Oh my god, so sorry for the long wait you guys! It's all my fault, Maggie was even going to write the chapter because I took such a long time! But I'm updating now, and it's kind of a longie! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Living Room**

**Thursday, October 2nd**

**4:13**

Massie had slipped off her heels before entering the marble-floored foyer, and had crept on her perfectly pedicured toenails, hoping she could make it up to her room before her parents called her out. She had made it past the big potted plant.

Now she was sitting in the living room, as her father eyed her sternly from the big, brown leather chair, and her mother paced back and forth, sputtering random things like, "Out of all the things you've done…We knew you were a little bit of a troublemaker…You're education…We expected so much better from you!"

"You are so grounded." Her mother finished off with, and Massie looked up in shock. "Mom! That's like…a sentence!"

"A sentence you deserve." Her mother snapped.

Massie sighed, and put her chin in her hands. She would wait for them to calm down, and then tell them the carefully thought out excuse she had planned in the limo.

"You know Mass." Her father cut in, taking off his glasses and tossing them down on the coffee table. "We're really disappointed."

Massie had a well rehearsed story to tell, but once her father said that, she dropped it, and looked down at her feet. When she looked up again at her parents, she had real tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said simply, got to her feet, scooped up Bean, and went silently up to her room. The one place where she could cry, and didn't have to feel bad about it.

* * *

The next day, sitting in the cafeteria, and Pretty Committee were plotting ways to get back at Charlie and the rest of the Extremely Pretty Committee. They were dressed in head to toe gray (a sign of mourning), and barely talking to each other. Claire wasn't even texting Cam.

Derrick came by the table, along with many other people, to ask where Massie was.

"Ask them." Was all the Pretty Committee said, and pointed to Millie, sitting talking animatedly to all her friends. The EPC were all dressed in bright colors. (Millie was bright purple, Charlie was bright blue, Chloe was hot pink, Felicia was blood red, and Krista was sun shine yellow.)

"I can't believe that they did this." Kristen said.

"I know, right?" Dylan cut in. "It wasn't even like Massie could blackmail them, because the rumor wasn't true!"

"Or maybe it WAS, and they were mad that some one figured it out." Alicia sighed. And at once, the Pretty Committee all perked up.

"Eh ma gawd!" Claire breathed.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." Kristen said quickly, and the girls all lowered their heads together. "Operation save Massie."

"Let's have a meeting later, and discuss it, when we're not so out in the open." Alicia quickly cut her off.

"Agreed." Dylan and Claire nodded.

Just then, Millie stalked over to the Pretty Committee in the lunch room, and plopped down in Massie's empty seat. "How's it going ladies?" She chirped.

The Pretty Committee responded with the stink eye, and no one said any thing.

"Yeah, I'm great too." Millie said. "Look, I came to apologize for Charlie. She…well honestly, I think she's the spawn of the devil some times." Millie chuckled, but stopped when no one else did. "Look, if you want me to tell Charlie to tell Mrs. Green she was the one spreading the rumors or some thing…"

"Massie's a big girl; she can take the consequences of her actions." Kristen snapped.

"Yeah, we don't need you're charity." Dylan snarled.

Millie blinked twice, and then stood up, the friendly vibe from before completely gone. "Fine." And then she stalked away, making half the heads in the cafeteria turn as she walked by.

* * *

Massie was sitting in her room, watching Season 1 of Gossip Girl on DVD and painting Bean's toenails, thinking about how much it sucked to be grounded, when some one knocked on her door.

"Massie?" Her father called.

"What is it daddy?" Massie asked, and her father opened the door, and walked into Massie's room, sitting in one of the chairs across from Massie's bed.

"You know, these new friends you said you have? Millie Black and her friends? I don't think they've been a very good influence on you lately." He said bluntly.

Massie sighed. "Look, Dad…"

"So, I've put a call in at work. To the branch we have in Beverly Hills. To see if they have room for another working person there."

Massie scrambled up, nearly spilling pink nail polish all over her comforter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Her father raised an eyebrow at her, and Massie took a step back. "Uh…Mille will be so happy and excited to be able to move back! And I'm sure the rest of the girls will have to move with her!"

"I love you, honey. And you're mother does too. And we're happy that you have accepted the consequences of you're actions, instead of trying to blame them on some one else. And because of that we're going to lift you're 'sentence.'" Massie's dad smiled at her, stood up, planted a kiss on the top of her head, and left the room.

"I love you guys too!" Massie squealed quietly, and picked up her iPhone, and tried to call the girls. But Claire didn't pick up her cell. Neither did Alicia. Or Dylan. Or, finally, Kristen. And none of the girls picked up their house phone either.

"What are they doing?" Massie asked Bean, flopping down to finish her toe nails. "And what ever they are doing, they better not be having more fun than me."

* * *

Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, Cam, Derrick, Josh, and Griffin sat in a circle on the Westeria Academy soccer field. The girls decided that, as much as they would like to, they couldn't do any thing on their own. Especially without Massie. So they broke down, and called the boys.

After they made them swear up and down that they would remain loyal to the Pretty Committee and to Massie, the girls told the boys the whole story, and the eight classmates had been brainstorming about what they should do while Kristen tapped away at her Palm Pilot.

"Ok, so, Operation Save Massie." She summarized. "Cam and Claire, you will be keeping a very, very secret, very subtle eye on Mrs. Green and Mr. Grant, to see if we can prove that some thing is going on between them."

Cam nodded, but Claire said, "And if we don't find any thing?"

"Well, we just won't mention it to any one." Josh answered.

"And remember, don't let ANY ONE from Millie's group see you, or realize what you're doing. We don't need three suspended people." Kristen warned.

"Who knows, Mrs. Green might be so fed up that she'll expel you instead of suspend you." Derrick cut in.

"Ok, and the rest of us, will begin trying to make the Apple C's life miserable." Kristen said, looking around at the rest of the group. "Which means, girls, we're going to be turning every one in the school against them. How? I don't care, just do it. And boys…I don't know, what makes boys not like girls?"

"Uh…" All the boys looked shocked. "Boys kind of like girls no matter what they do."

"Especially if they are hot." Derrick said, and Griffin slapped him a high five.

"Ok…well then…I don't know, tell them they look horrible or some thing." Kristen brushed it off.

"Every body clear with the plan?" Dylan asked.

The group nodded, and they all stood up, brushing grass off their butts.

"Let's rock this bitch."

**(A/N So sorry again for the wait! But we hope you enjoyed! It's coming to an end loves, so review and make us happy! So we'll make it a happy ending…YAY!) **


	25. Claire's Brilliant Plan

**(A/N Sorry for the wait guys! Finals are coming up, and we've been extrememly busy! Looks like we only have a couple chapters to go, but this one is well worth the wait...and I can say that without being concieted because Maggie wrote it! But thanks so much for all your reviews and support! We heart you! Enjoy!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room**

**Thursday, October 2nd**

**5:27**

Massie hung up her iPhone after getting Alicia's voicemail for the seventh time. "Ugh," she moaned. "Where _is_ everyone?"

Bean barked sympathetically, her little black head resting on her paws. Massie looked at the sleepy puppy. "I know," she sighed. "I shouldn't be so worked up over this. But no one should be having fun while I'm stuck in my room!"

Bean let out a little yawn, got up and trotted out of Massie's room in search of a quieter room.

Ten minutes later, her phone rang, signifying she had a new text. **DERRICK**. Massie's heart gave a little flutter even though she was over him.

**Hey Block. How's the suspension?**

Massie's quick fingers sent out a reply.

**Boring :( I am stuck in my room. Do u know why no one will answer my calls?**

A few seconds later, her phone rang again.

**Um, we are doing something. I g2g sorry bye!**

Massie resisted the urge to throw her new phone against the wall in frustration. One, her friends were ignoring her. Two, her friends had the boys involved. Three, her friends weren't even telling her what they were doing! They were being all secretive, and it drove Massie nuts.

Ignoring her first decision, Massie threw her phone at the white wall, where it hit and smashed into pieces.

* * *

Claire and Cam strolled innocently passed Mrs. Green's closed door for the fifth time that morning.

"We're never going to see anything," Cam sighed. "Mrs. Green's door is always closed."

Claire nodded, wracking her brain for a way to see inside.

"Eh ma gawd, I have to go home!" She said, an idea forming in her brain.

"What? Why? Are you sick?" Cam asked, instantly putting a hand on her forehead.

"No, and I'll be back. But I need one of Todd's spy cameras. If we can get into Mrs. Green's office when no one else is in there, then we can hide the camera and get proof!"

"Claire, you're a genius!" Cam said, high-fiving her. "Call me as soon as you get back to the school. I'll just tell the teacher's you have a headache so you're in the nurse's room or something."

"Okay," Claire said, getting out her cell phone to call Isaac. "See ya!"

Cam watched her run out the school doors, not once looking back.

* * *

Alicia sat directly behind Felicia in Art class. Most days were spent glaring at the back of Felicia's super conceited head. But not today.

Today, Alicia was trying to work up the nerve for what she was going to do. Clenching the cold metal scissors in her moisturized hands, she thought again about if she was doing was completely evil. Felicia's hair was down in loose, shiny, black waves. It would be so easy just to—

_Snip!_

Before Alicia even realized what she did, Felicia whirled around, shrieking.

"My hair! Eh ma gawd, what did you do to my hair?!" She cried, touching the back of her head.

Alicia looked at the scissors in her hand, then at the big chunks of Felicia's black hair on the ground, and then at Felicia's new 'do.

It was cut to the nape of her neck, and very uneven. It looked like her hair had been cut by a three year old!

By now, Felicia was in tears. "Miss Susan!" She screeched. "Alicia Rivera just cut my hair!"

Alicia quickly dropped the scissors and kicked the to Strawberry's desk. "It wasn't me! Alicia said, batting her eyelashes innocently. "It was Strawberry! Honest!"

Miss Susan turned her glare to Strawberry, ordering her to go to Mrs. Green's office. Strawberry got up, knowing not to get Alicia in trouble.

"I know it was you," Felicia hissed, after Miss Susan had gone back to work. "Because of you, my hair looks like a raccoon ate it!"

"Puh-lease," Alicia sneered. "It looks better than that slutty cut you had before."

Felicia raised an eyebrow. "Josh seemed to like that hair cut."

She then got up and walked to Miss Susan's desk "Miss Susan, I NEED to go home! I have to get into François' salon ay-sap!"

Miss Susan shook her head. "I'm sorry Felicia. But Mrs. Green has made sure we don't let students go home unless they're sick."

"Well I AM sick! Puh-lease! I have to go; look at my hair!" she shrieked.

Miss Susan just shook her head and made Felicia return to her seat.

Felicia was crying again, silently this time. Everyone knew an actress' hair was an important part of her career.

She turned around to face Alicia, tears spilling out of her red-rimmed eyes. "I hope you're happy," she sniffled.

Alicia flashed Felicia a bright smile. "Actually, I am!"

* * *

Claire arrived home at exactly eleven-twenty two AM. She had about five minutes to slip into the house, sneak into Todd's room –without breathing the toxic fumes that was his gym socks-, steal a camera, and get back out without her mom noticing her.

She swiftly climbed in through an open window in the living room, making sure her feet didn't make a thump when she landed. Step one, get into the house, was complete.

She heard her mother's footsteps coming toward this room. Claire smacked a hand on her forehead. She was such an idiot! She shouldn't have come through this window –it was time for the Oprah show, and her mother always watched it.

Dashing to the nearest couch, and slipping underneath, Claire stayed completely quiet, terrified of what her mother would do if she found out Claire ditched school.

Judi Lyons walked through the doors, humming the theme music to the show. As she sat down on the couch, it bent down towards Claire, touching the top of her head. Claire made a mental note to tell her mom to lay of the chips for a while.

As soon as she heard Oprah's bubbly voice go up in volume, Claire wriggled her way out from under the couch and padded quietly up the stairs.

The moment Claire opened Todd's door, the noxious smell of sweaty, crusty socks entered her nostrils. She put her red tank top over her nose, and walked toward his closet, being careful not to step on anything infectious.

She rummaged through Todd's secret shoe box full of spy gear. She found the small spy camera, no bigger than a button, and held it up like a trophy.

Claire couldn't help smiling to herself as she climbed out of Todd's window and down Todd's secret run away ladder. He always kept it in his window just in case he needed to run away.

After speeding her bike through town, Claire arrived back at school, careful not to be spotted by Mrs. Green.

"Hey, Cam, I'm back!" She said into her phone. "I got the camera, so meet me outside of Mrs. Green's room now."

"Okay, good job, Claire!" Cam said and hung up.

Claire only waited three seconds before Cam showed up, panting and out of breath.

"I ran," He explained.

Claire smirked, adding Cam to the list of people who wouldn't be eating chips for a snack.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, after getting his breath back.

"You'll create a distraction, one that makes Mrs. Green get out of her office and _far away._"

"Like what?" Cam asked.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know, I came up with the plan." And it was a plan she was proud of. It was Massie-worthy. If only Massie were here right now, praising her for her genius plan.

"Okay, I'll think of something."

"Anyway, after I see Mrs. Green follow you far away, I'll sneak in, plant the camera somewhere, and then we can watch whatever happens on this screen." Claire held up the small GPS-sized screen.

"Got it. I'll go distract Mrs. Green."

Claire hid behind a big fake plant so she could watch Cam and Mrs. Green.

"Mrs. Green!" Cam yelled and knocked on the wooden door. "Mrs. Green help me!'

Mrs. Green came running and opened the door. Her panic faded when she saw that it was Cam, one of the boys involved in the infamous food and fist fights.

"What do you want, Mr. Fisher?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Help me! Somebody just…um, somebody just…" Cam trailed off, actual panic in his eyes.

Claire smacked a hand against her forehead. Cam was ruining everything!

"Someone just stole my purse!" He said, his multicolored eyes lighting up. "I-I mean, my _girlfriend's _purse! She had everything in there…including a check from her parents to the school!"

Mrs. Green gasped as Cam mentioned the purse. "Which way did he go? Come on, Mr. Fisher we've got to find that check! I mean that purse!"

Cam jogged down the corridor, with Mrs. Green following closely behind him.

Claire sneaked in, and planted the small camera on Mrs. Green's desk, where she was in clear view of everything.

A little while later, Mrs. Green came back, mumbling something about the youth of today smoking things that caused them to hallucinate.

"Mr. Grant, please report to my office, thank you," Mrs. Green's voice said over the speakers.

Mr. Grant walked in a few minutes later. Cam turned on the screen and he and Claire watched closely at everything that was happening.

And they were very shocked at what they saw.

**(A/N Mwahahaha! Hopefully we'll finish it before the summer goes on, so you all can read the ending and weep with joy. Or maybe sorrow. Hee hee! Thanks guys, we love you and you're reviews...they really make our lives!)**


	26. Revenge Is Sweet

**A/N Now, this time we didn't update THAT slow! Hahah, thank you SO much for all you're love and support, I honestly cannot say that enough! We heart you! Enjoy!**

**The Mall, Westchester**

**Starbucks**

**Friday, October 3****rd**

**4:47**

"Claire, Cam, can you just tell us already?" Alicia asked, impatiently tapping her fingers. Claire, Cam, Kristen, Griffin, Alicia, Josh, Dylan, and Derrick were sitting at Starbucks - after they'd pushed three tables together – because Claire and Cam had called an emergency meeting.

"Yeah dudes…what happened?" Derrick asked.

Claire and Cam looked at each other, and then went into detail about Claire's brilliant plan.

"Wow Claire, that's kind of impressive!" Dylan commented, taking Alicia's untouched Starbucks and scooped the whipping cream off.

"Don't interrupt her!" Kristen snapped.

"Yeah, what did you guys see in the camera?" Josh asked.

Claire leaned forward, and then the rest of the girls followed her example, signaling that major gossip was about to take place, and they had to speak quietly.

"Well, Mr. Grant and Mrs. Green were…"

* * *

Massie texted her friends to tell them that she was off her 'sentence' but no one had bothered to text her back yet. She was being bored out of her mind.

"Massie!" Her mother called through the intercom. "You have a visitor!"

"Ok. Send them up!" Massie's heard soared. Her friends hadn't forgotten about her!

But the one who walked through the door was none other than Millie Black. "Damn Massie, nice house. Although, mine is better."

"Psh, yours is probably a cheap knockoff, just like you." Massie muttered. "What are you even doing here?"

"Look, I came again to say sorry. Charlie went really far with her prank. I guess…we're just not really used to people going against us. Every one cowers in our shadows."

"That's not always a good thing…" Massie pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Millie was quiet for a few moments. "Any ways, I just came to give you some good news."

"What?" Massie asked.

"Try not to jump up and down for joy." Millie warned. "Ok, well I don't know if you know this, but back home, my dad took a pay cut, and that's why we had to move here." She started.

Massie pretended to look shocked. "Really? You didn't come here only to destroy me and my friends?"

"Ha Ha." Millie fake laughed. "Any ways, he was just offered his old job back."

"Eh ma gawd, seriously?" Massie air clapped. "So, are you moving back to Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah. The job is so much higher paying, and we can go back to our school and our houses…it'll be great. We're leaving on Monday, after school. All of us. I just wanted you to be the first to know." Millie smiled genuinely. "And my Dad told me it was all because of an amazing man named William Block."

"No way, you're dad worked for my dad's company, even before? Who would have thought?" Massie said, mostly to herself.

There were a few minutes of silence, and then Massie asked, "Wait…are you taking the Apple – C boys with you too?" Massie asked.

"Of course, you can't have all the soccer boys." Millie winked, and turned to leave. But then she turned around, to face Massie. "I know it was you who made you're dad give my dad a job. If it were any one else, I probably would have been mad. But you play a pretty fair game, Block."

"You too Millie." Massie said.

"Oh, and for the record…I'm going to return to be a bitch to you and you're friends on Monday." Millie said.

Massie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

When Massie finally got a hold of her friends – on Saturday NIGHT – she was fuming. "WHERE have you guys BEEN?" She practically screamed into the phone.

"Uh…" Was the response she got.

"Honestly, I've been calling you and calling you. I've got amazing news, but I might not tell you know that you've been ignoring me. Kristen, were you out kissing Derrick in the middle of the soccer field? And Claire, we're you-"

"Woah, Massie, slow down a second! I like Griffin, remember?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, Massie…we were with the boys…but we were getting you back into school." Alicia said.

"Seriously Mass, we wouldn't just forget about you!" Claire reasurred her.

Massie smiled lightly. "Ok then. So, tell me the story."

And they told her every last detail, from the part about Alicia cutting Felicia's hair off, to Claire's brilliant plan.

"Claire, that's borderline genius!" Massie complimented, totally forgetting her earlier anger.

"And you haven't heard the best part!" Dylan squealed.

"Yeah, when Cam and I watched the tape, Mrs. Green and Mr. Grant were totally going at it! Like full on. It was horrible." Claire sounded disgusted. "So, of course, we went and told them that we would release their little scandal if they didn't end you're suspension." Claire laughed.

"Aw, Claire, I'm so proud!" Massie wiped a tear from her eye. "You're growing up to be just like me!"

"You should have gotten a call." Kristen noted, and Massie nodded.

"I'll ask my mom. But guess how ah-mazing I am?" Massie asked.

"How?" Her friends asked in unison.

"I got Millie and the Apple – C's to leave. All of them." Massie waited for the news to kick in, and then suddenly, after a moment of silence, all of her friends we're screaming at once.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Massie laughed. "Millie came over here to tell me herself. I guess my dad gave her dad his job back so…their leaving. And leaving the school in our capable hands!"

"Eh ma gawd!" Her friends screamed, unable to contain their excitement. "I say we go for celibratory dinner!" Alicia screamed.

"Done!" Massie giggled.

"And done!" Every one else echoed.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out for dinner with the Pretty Committee!" Massie called to her mother.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Her mother yelled, and suddenly appeared in the foyer. "You're principal called yesterday, Inez just gave me the message. Apparently there's been a huge misunderstanding, and you weren't the one to spread the rumours after all. Sweetie, why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you…you wouldn't believe me." Massie tried to make herself look as innocent as possible, and her mom swept her up in a huge hug. "Ok, have fun with you're friends honey!"

Massie smirked as soon as she turned around. "Oh, I will."

**A/N And done! Well, I hope you enjoyed. I think we'll have like, one more chapter left, which is very sad, but you know what, all good things come to an end! We love you all, review!**


	27. To Forgive And Forget

**(A/N Well, I guess this is it! It's our final chapter, but Maggie and I have decided that we're going to do some thing special, and write an epilogue together, because we kind of want one more chapter. So, enjoy!)**

**Westeria Academy, Westchester**

**The Parking Lot**

**Monday, October 6th**

**3:17PM**

Massie stood, facing Millie, in the big green lawn outside the school. The Pretty Committee was lined up all beside her, giving her the confidence she needed.

It was Monday and school had just ended. After receiving some glares from Charlie, the remaining LBRs took off. Massie knew they were all hiding somewhere, listening.

"So you're leaving," Massie said coolly. She had wanted the rest of the Pretty Committee to make peace with the Extremely Pretty Committee and this seemed like the best way.

"Yeah," Millie said, her blue eyes shining. "New York just isn't our thing."

Massie smiled her infamous half smile. "It's a good thing it's ours' then."

* * *

Claire walked up to Chloe, ready to apologize. She expected Chloe to glare at her, not accept the apology, that kind of thing.

Instead, Chloe wrapped her small arms around Claire, smothering her in a bear hug.

"Um?" Claire said, not knowing what to do. This girl was the enemy! Why was she HUGGING her?

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "For everything. I'm kind of the weakling of the group, the nicest one, so if I don't do something Millie says, I get the silent treatment."

Claire laughed. "Trust me; I know what that's like."

Chloe smiled. "Cam likes you, a lot. It's clear to everyone at this school he only has eyes for you."

Claire loved hearing that. She wished she had recorded it, so she could play it again and again. "Well, Cap may be the one for you." She spied him getting into a town car that would take him to the airport, not before staring at Chloe.

Chloe giggled. "I'm glad we're leaving on a positive note."

Claire grinned at the shorter, bubblier version of her and did something that surprised her. She hugged her back.

* * *

Alicia stared at Felicia, dead in the eye. She noticed, for the first time, that both she and Felicia had the same chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice hair," Alicia said genuinely. Felicia had gotten a short pixie cut that framed her beautiful face. As nice as her old hair was, it couldn't compare with Felicia's new 'do.

Alicia made a mental note to consider this haircut. After the Apple-C's were gone, of course. No need for people to start calling _her _an Apple-C.

Felicia touched the back of her head gingerly. "Really?"

Alicia nodded. "I like it. Super cute."

Felicia broke into a toothy grin. It was the one she used when practicing her Oscar acceptance speech in the mirror, much like Alicia's news broadcasts.

"Listen…" Alicia started, not quite knowing how to say it. "Okay, I rarely apologize. But if I do, I mean it."

Felicia eyed her suspiciously. "You're…you're _apologizing_?"

"Yup. Massie said we had to, but even if she didn't, I probably would've."

"Well I'm sorry too. And I'm not just acting."

Alicia smiled. "Truce?"

"Puh-lease, why would we call truce? We're never going to see each other again." Felicia laughed.

Alicia shrugged. "Who knows? If Massie's in the mood for a change, she'll fly across the country."

"Then truce," Felicia said quickly. "I don't think my hair can take anymore revenge from Massie."

Alicia just laughed and smoothed a fly-away hair from Felicia's head. "You're not that bad after all."

* * *

Krista walked up to Kristen before Kristen could move. She always had to one-up Kristen.

"Listen," Krista said, pushing up her glasses. "Its nawt our fault if you hate us. But we hate you too, so I think it's even."

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. I think Massie and Millie are over hating each other, so maybe we should follow."

"Deal," Krista stuck her hand out. "I apologize for any physical or emotional harm I've –I mean we've- done to you, your friends, your school or your state."

"And I apologize for anything we've done to you guys," Kristen kept it short. She shook Krista's hand.

Krista looked at her watch. "We'd better go. Our plane leaves in a few hours, and we've got to get to the airport and everything." She turned to go. "Oh," she looked back at Kristen. "May I suggest reading For Whom the Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemingway; it's a classic."

Kristen watched her walk to the waiting town car, a smile on her face.

* * *

Massie was through pushing Dylan to apologize to Charlie. In a way, she didn't really blame her. Charlie was a complete bitch; far worse than herself.

Then, Charlie sauntered up to them. "Dylan," she said, acknowledging her.

"Slut face," Dylan mumbled.

"Listen Massie," Charlie said, pronouncing her name right for the first time. "I'm not about to apologize—"

"Bitch," Dylan fake coughed into her hand.

Charlie glared at Dylan for a few moments before turning back to Massie. "As I was saying. I'm not about to apologize. That's nawt something I do. But…"

She glanced at her friends, all eye-urging her to do it. "I guess I'm…I'm…Look, I feel bad for everything I did. Happy?" she snapped.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Whatevs."

Dylan sighed at Charlie's ignorance and walked away to join her friends. After everyone was back in conversation, Charlie leaned closer to Massie.

"I can't say that I'm sorry," she began, her voice quieter. "Because I'm nawt. That was the most fun I've had in years!"

Massie looked at her. "Where is this going?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this…"

Massie nodded.

"You were born to rule, Massie. Don't let people steal your limelight. Unless, of course, it's US."

Massie cracked a smile. Charlie was right. She WAS born to rule!

Charlie winked before sauntering back toward her friends.

"Toodles!" Millie fluttered her fingers in a flirty wave, before climbing into the town car.

Massie sighed in content as she watched the black town car get smaller and smaller. She knew that she and Millie would never be friends. But something inside of her new that they would never be enemies either.

**(A/N Ok, usually I thank every single reviewer individually, but we have so many reviews, and I've been sending you private messages when you review, thanking you, so can we just say this? I love every single one of you who reads the stories, not just reviews them - although you guys ARE awesome...=) - but seriously, you guys, thanks so much for ALL the support!**

**I really think that Maggie has become a way better author! Not going to lie. ;) **

**So, until our LAST chapter, we love you!)**


	28. Epilogue

**(A/N Ah! It's over! Enjoy the very last chapter of Apple C! But before you start to cry, Maggie and I will be back! We're going to be writing a new story together, so definitely keep an eye out for that! Thanks every one so much for all the love and support you've given us! We heart you!)**

Massie flopped down on her big purple goose-feather-filled duvet, after grabbing a cup of chocolate icing (her secret indulgence) and her palm pilot. She didn't usually eat chocolate icing (or chocolate at all – hello! Calories!) but some times, when she was feeling the need to celebrate, she would.

Massie also realized that it had been ages since she had recorded the current state of the union, and she had a LOT to say.

After about an hour, Massie flipped her palm pilot away, grinning. It had definitely been a long run, but she and the Pretty Committee had succeeded! They'd gotten rid of the Apple C's! They definitely had the right to rule the school!

She placed the chocolate icing on her desk just as her parents came in. "Hey," she said.

"Massie, sit down," Her father patted the bed. Massie sat tentatively. Her father sat beside her, and her mother on the white chaise by the window.

"Massie…" William began. "As you know, I work in a very large corporation."

Massie nodded. She wasn't sure where her parents were going with this.

"And because it's so big, we sometimes need to let people go. Much like what happened to your friend Millie's father, Bill Black." William looked at Kendra, signaling her to take over.

"Massie, you've had a spoiled life. I know we spoiled you, and it's hard for me to admit that. But last night as your father and I discussed it, it hit me," she burst into tears. "We've been bad parents. We shouldn't have spoiled you just in case…in case _this _happened. Now what will you do?"

Massie looked back to her father, clearly confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

William looked uncomfortable. "You see," he said, scratching his bald spot. "We were letting people go, and I guess because I haven't been doing well enough, they let me go."

Massie's finger tips went numb. Her face turned pale, then pink, and then green. "We're…We're POOR?!?!"

William shook his head quickly, knowing his daughter would blow up. "No, no, not at all. We're just…not billionaires. More…middle-class."

"We're POOR!" Massie wailed, throwing herself dramatically on the bed. "How? Why? What do we have to do? Do we have to move out? Get rid of Bean? Will I have to go to Abner Double Day?"

"No, no, I was able to get a job down in Beverly Hills," William announced, happily.

Massie's blood ran cold, her heart stopped. Beverly Hills. Home of the Apple-C's. Where the Apple-C's truly ruled. "Beverly Hills?" Massie asked in a somber voice, making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes," William beamed. "In fact, I'll be working for Mr. Black. Won't that be fun? You and –what was her name?- can hang out all day! You'll even be going to her private school!"

"Millie," Massie said. "Millie Black."

"Yes, that's it! Now Inez will be up here in an hour to pack your things. I'm trying to leave as soon as possible so we don't have to pay any more on the house." William stood up and beckoned for Kendra to follow him.

Kendra stood up, tear stains on her cheeks. "Oh, Massie," she sniffed. "I'm sorry I brought you up this way. From now on you can only spend a hundred dollars on clothes per month."

"Mom—"

"I know, it's hard. But think of all the money we'll be saving for your college education!" Kendra smiled, and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, gawd, Bean," Massie turned to her sleepy pug. "What are we going to do? I know, I'll call the girls." She grabbed her new purple iPhone.

After a few rings, they picked up.

"Everyone here?" Massie asked, close to tears.

"Yeah," the four girls answered at slightly different times.

"I have major news," Massie sniffled.

"Ooh, how many points?" Alicia asked.

"None; its horrible news. It's about me."

Everyone on the other end was silent, preparing themselves for the bad news to come.

"I-I'm _poor_," Massie burst into tears. "My dad said we were…were…middle-class!"

"Ehmagawd, Mass, that's awful," Dylan said sympathetically.

"Um, no offence, Massie, but middle-class isn't poor," Claire said.

"Aren't you middle-class?" Massie asked.

"Yeah."

"Exactly! You're poor, Kuh-laire, and now so am I!"

There were sympathetic murmurs and promises to buy Massie Starbucks and such from Alicia and Dylan.

"You want to know the worst part?" Massie asked. "My dad took a pay cut…in Beverly Hills!"

"Beverly Hills?" Alicia screeched. "Massie that's—"

"I know that's where the Apple-C's are from," Massie interrupted her. "Look, can you guys just come over? I need some BFF time."

They all hung up, promising to rush over.

A new e-mail appeared in Massie's inbox.

From: The Extremely Pretty Committee

To: Massie Block

Subject: Hello

Hey, Maysie, we hear your daddy took a pay cut. You probably think you're going to take over our school, our city, our boyfriends…well you're damn wrong, sweetie. See, Beverly Hills is OUR turf. We've always been here, and NOTHING will stand in our way. So good luck fitting in, Maysie. See you soon!

The EPC: Millie, Felicia, Charlie, Chloe, Krista

Massie screamed, and sat up in bed. She was drenched in sweat, hugging her chocolate icing container, and Bean was staring at her from the foot of the bed.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and her dad was at the door, panting.

"What's wrong, Massie?" He asked.

"Are we poor?" Massie asked, playing with her duvet out of nerves.

"Are you kidding?" William laughed. "I just made an extra billion. We're richer than good old Len. I can't wait to brag. Anything else you need?"

"No, daddy, you can go," Massie grinned.

So it had all been a dream, a horrible dream. She had defeated the Apple-C's, she was rich, and she was staying in her beloved Westchester. Massie put her chocolate icing container on her bed-side table.

She quickly called the girls. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," everyone answered.

"Daddy just made some more money," she boasted. "I'm in the mood for shopping."


	29. The EPC's Epilogue

**(A/N SNEAK ATTACK! Ok, so as one lovely reviewer pointed out to us, we never told you what happened to Millie and her friends. So we decided to have a little bit of fun. And we promise, this is the very last chapter! Happy summer every one, thanks so much to every one who stuck with us to the end! Remember….we heart you!)**

Millie stepped out of the limo taking her and her friends from the airport to her luxurious homes. New ones. Bigger and better ones. And better than ever, they were all on the same block.

Millie inhaled a deep breath of air to keep herself from reminiscing at the word: Block. The only person who even came close to ousting her. She respected Massie Block, she really did, she knew how hard it was to lead a Clique. And how hard it was to fight for the top position. But Millie hoped she would never meet any one like Massie again. Especially since it was her birthright to be the Queen Bee.

Millie was now sweating bullets, and pulled a loose bobby pin out from her Prada bag, and pinned her now stringy bangs back. It definitely was hotter in Beverly Hills.

Millie's parents stepped out of their car that had been chauffeuring them and the rest of the girls parents back to their houses, while five huge U-HAUL trucks followed them.

Millie was beyond glad to be home, and she couldn't wait to see every one's reaction. The EPC and the boys had made a truce on the flight, and Millie smirked. As always, they got the hottest guys. And the hottest clothes. And hey, let's face it, they were the hottest girls. Millie pursed her lips, trying to fight the smile that was appearing. She couldn't wait for school. Especially since they would be welcomed back as Alpha's in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Ok ladies, outfit check." Millie clapped her hands together in an annoying ritual she'd learned from Massie.

"Chloe, you first." Millie ordered, and the petite blonde stepped up. She was wearing a summery pink Juicy Couture dress, with high pink Michael Kors wedges, and a little white purse with a chain that dangled from her wrist. Her hair was in a side pony, with a little lilac tucked inside. "8.5." Millie cleared her throat.

"Definitely." Every one else agreed. Except Charlie. "8."

"Me next!" Felicia stepped forward, and twirled around, giggling. She was wearing a blood red Ralph Lauren polo, a fitted denim True Religion mini skirt, and black stilettos, and was carrying an oversize Dolce and Gabbana bag, with matching sunglasses perched on top of her dark waves.

"9." Millie announced, and every one else nodded silently. Felicia was beautiful. Felicia giggled, and stepped back into line.

Krista stepped forward, her head down. She had her glasses perched on top of her perfect nose, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing a Prada white cami with navy blue dots, matching flip flops, and beige brand less shorts. She was carrying an oversized Prada bag, which Millie had bullied her into using instead of her backpack.

"Hmm…" Millie tapped her chin. "8."

Krista looked up, grinning, and Millie grinned back, while the other girls agreed. "I'm improving!" Kristen squealed.

"Ok, now me." Charlie stepped forward, her long red hair straightened to perfection, her side bangs falling purposely in her eyes. She was still petite, and the fact wasn't helped that she was wearing purple sneakers she'd bought at West 49. Combined with her purple hat, black Fox hoodie, and white fleece Fox short shorts, and stubby black nails, she looked too laid back to care.

Millie said, "Uh…7.5." The other girls agreed. Charlie was hot, but she wasn't exactly the example of high fashion at its finest. "Now me." Millie said bossily.

She was wearing black Gucci shorts, and a matching quarter sleeved, belly button reaching blazer, over an American Apparel royal purple beater. She had matching purple Michael Kors booties. Her hair had been newly cut so spiky layers AND blunt bangs framed her piercing blue eyes.

"9.5." Chloe spoke up first. Millie smiled. And it widened when the other girls nodded. "All right then." Let's go.

The girls had been waiting outside the school. They had missed first period, but that was ok as it was only Sex Ed.

On the way inside, they met up with the boys. They all grinned awkwardly at each other, and entered the big brick building.

The girls reached the exact hallway where their lockers would be just as the bell rang, and the classes filed out. Jaws dropped, and so many people were whispering to each other it sounded like some thing was deflating.

"Felicia, I think that might be you're boobs deflating." Charlie joked, and Felicia whacked her.

"Oi!" Charlie rubbed her hair and straightened her cap.

Suddenly, the whispering stopped, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea for Moses. "Uh oh…" Krista breathed on the other side of Chloe. Millie gulped.

Four pretty brunette girls stalked up to them. The first one had the lightest hair, and it curled around her face in pretty waves. She had pretty green eyes, and a delicate face. She was super tall, and model thin. The girl on her left (Millie's right) has her dark brown hair in low pigtails, and she had hazel eyes. She was tall, and thin as well.

The other two girls looked exactly the same to Millie, petite, with the darkest hair of the group. Their hair was both board straight, although one girl had side bangs, and the other didn't, and one had grayish eyes, and the other had a light blue. Millie noticed that the girl with gray eyes had crooked teeth. The girls were all pretty, but normal pretty. Definitely not as pretty and Millie and her friends.

"Uh…you are?" Millie licked her lips, trying to think of something, any thing to say.

"The leading ladies of this school." The main girl stuck out her perfectly polished hand. Her nail polish was navy blue and glittery.

"What is this, a school play?" Felicia snarled at the girl, who giggled, and said, "I'm Jessi. You are?"

"The Extremely Pretty Committee." Millie glared at Jessi, who didn't shrink back, even when she put emphasis on _extremely_.

"Well, we run the school now. So deal." Said one of Jessi's minions, and they all stalked away, walking over to what used to be The EPC's lockers. The best one's in the school, right in the middle so they could be every where when they needed to be. Millie noted that Jessi's had purple glitter on it. Glitter that MILLIE had put on.

And then, Charlie voiced what was on all the girls minds. "Fuck. Not again."

**(A/N Ok, we had to put the last line in. Sorry if it was offending at all. =) Any who thanks again to every one who stuck with us until the end, or reviewed once, or twice or even just read this. We heart you, and will miss you! Until our next collab, that is!)**


End file.
